


The Prophecy

by ReneMai



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Post Ending, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneMai/pseuds/ReneMai
Summary: Bella discovers she has a gift that is much more powerful and frightening than she originally conceived. A power that could destroy her and everything she holds dear.





	1. Prologue -- The Hierophant

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, I've played with the characters a little bit. Aro is much more powerful here than in Twilight, so is Bella. I promise to explain the changes. For instance, I will explain why Aro becomes a tactile telepath later on.

The Hierophant

Knossos - The Island of Keftiu –1532 BC

Though the darkened village Aro raced to get back to Kitane.

Around him was chaos. Dark ash from the volcano still blackened the sky, making it hard to breathe. Running water flooded the streets almost coming up to his waist. People were everywhere trying to help the injured and digging dead bodies out of the rubble. Their panicked thoughts hit him like a swarm, screaming through his skull with a thousand cries. It was almost too much.

Aro had never really learned how to block out other people's thoughts, and if there were too many it was almost disabling, making it hard to even think.

When he got back to the temple, he found the place had been ransacked. The floor was littered with dead bodies and smashed idols. A young postulant had her throat slit and the blood pooled across the alabaster floor like a giant fan.

Aro growled in rage, his fingers curling into fists. How dare they! He should have never left. He should have known the people would turn on them. After all, they were the guardians of the wind. They should have prevented this. Instead, they had displeased the gods.

Racing through the corridors, Aro searched for other minds, but the place was disturbingly empty. Everyone was dead. But then a tiny voice touched his mind and he stopped.

_Didyme_

Softy, he called out to her.

A tiny shadow peeked out from behind a potted plant. Aro knelt down and opened his arms. "Come to me, little one."

The little girl ran to him and buried her face in his cloak. She couldn't stop crying.

"It's all right. I'm here," he soothed, picking her up, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, kissing her forehead. "Where's your mother?"

Didyme could barely speak through her sobs, pointing up to the throne room. Aro nodded and carried her up the stairs.

The two guards that protected Kitane had been slaughtered along with her two postulants. Her two snakes were decapitated.

Kitane lay in the middle of the floor in a puddle of blood. Her fine embroidered gown was torn, and her white, ceremonial face make-up smeared, the black lines of kohl streaking down her cheeks. At first, he thought she was dead, but then he felt her. Her thoughts were faint and sluggish, nothing coherent, but she was alive.

Quickly, he set Didyme down and lit a lamp, kneeling on the floor beside her, placing his fingers on the pulsing vein on her neck. She was so weak, she practically had no pulse, and she was in pain. He could feel it. In some ways, it was almost worse finding her this way still suffering.

Investigating her wounds, he found a two-inch gash on the side of her skull where she had been bludgeoned with an axe.

"Quick, Didyme, get me some salve and bandages. They're in the infirmary."

Didyme nodded and ran out of the room.

Gently, Aro cut away Kitane's black hair with scissors, cleaning the wound with a damp cloth. Chips of bone were logged in her tissue and the flesh surrounding the laceration looked swollen and purple. Carefully, he removed the bone fragments, putting her skull back together, fitting the pieces in like a jigsaw puzzle.

Didyme came back with the bandages, her eyes filled with dread. "Is she all right?"

"No," he said simply. "But we'll see what happens."

Padding Kitane's wound with dry spider webs, he wrapped her head in bandages and then folded his cloak, placing it underneath her head like a pillow, covering her with a blanket. Blood kept seeping out from her eyes and her nose in tiny trickles. The tissue inside her skull was swelling.

She'll never recover, he told himself, but to his shock, she opened her eyes, her pupils dilated. She looked around confused, but then she turned to him. "Aro, is that you?"

"I'm here, my love," he said, clasping her hand.

"They attacked us. They were so angry."

Aro nodded, hesitant to speak, afraid that his voice would betray the cold rage that was running through him.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"I told Didyme to hide in the cabinet."

"I found her. She's safe."

Kitane sighed. "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

"I swear it," Aro said, taking her hand, gazing into her glassy, unseeing eyes.

He wanted to remember everything about her… her face, her voice, the touch of her hand. Embed her in his mind so he would never forget.

"Tell me, Aro, why have the gods forsaken us? We did everything we were supposed to, followed every ceremony and made every offering. Yet they still destroyed us."

"The gods are cruel," Aro said simply. But in truth, he didn't believe in the gods anymore. Now he just believed in survival.

"What will happen to me," she said. "Now that I'm dying."

"I'm sure the heavens will make a place for you." He squeezed her hand.

Kitane nodded and closed her eyes.

Aro was afraid to move her, fearing it would just make her worse. So he stayed there on the floor, watching her, holding Didyme in his lap.

By morning she was dead.

Aro was consumed with guilt. Why did he insist on going back to check up on his family? It was a wasted trip. Everyone was dead on the east side of the island, his father, brothers, and sisters. They were all killed by the massive tidal wave that nearly buried the island.

In one day he had lost almost everything. His family, his possessions, his property, his faith and now his lovely Kitane.

To think she had faced her attackers alone. He would never forgive himself.

However, he did still have his beloved Didyme and he vowed by all that was divine to protect her. However, his human days were numbered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes
> 
> Just a little historical perspective on Crete. It has been widely speculated for years that the ancient island civilization on Crete is actually the remains of the great kingdom of the legendary King Minos. Consequently, when archeologist Arthur Evans excavated the ruins of Knossos back at the turn of century, he called these people the Minoans. There are also two areas on the island that have several underground tunnels which have been speculated to be the famous Labyrinth that housed the Minotaur.
> 
> However, while some stories that were thought to be myths may have historical backing like the Trojan War, none of the theories about King Minos have been proven. So I decided not to even go there.
> 
> The Egyptians called the Minoans the Keftiu. They were traders and craftsman, and they seemed to be at peace for none of their structures had fortified walls. Knossos is actually starting to look more like a temple than a king's palace. There are intricate sculptures of Snake Goddesses which point to the Minoans worshiping female deities. For that reason, in my story, I won't have Aro call his people the Minoans. I also have made Knossos a temple and Kitane a high priestess.
> 
> Somewhere around the middle of 1500 BC, a massive volcano erupted on the island of Thera, which blew a hole right through the middle of the island. It was like an atomic bomb going off. Crete, which is quite close to Thera, would have witnessed the whole thing. The sky turned black with ash and a giant tsunami crashed into the island. Crops died. Boats were destroyed. The people were trapped. There's archeological evidence that Minoans practiced cannibalism around this time. This was a horrific event. It practically destroyed them.
> 
> For my story, I didn't want to go into deep detail about what happened since this is just backstory. Needless to say though, Aro's been through hell.


	2. The Fire

**The Fire --Chapter 1**

Port Angeles, Washington 2015

"Mom, are you crazy? Don't go in there," Renesmee hollered.

But Bella was already in the building racing up the stairs. The fire raged all around her, the walls and ceiling practically melting from the heat, pieces of burning plaster dropping to the floor. The heat was so intense, Bella could almost feel her flesh cooking. Her hands and fingers started to swell and crack. Her skin turned red.

She knew this was crazy shit dangerous. Fire was the one thing that could kill a vampire. But she couldn't let the little girl die. The mother outside was screaming and crying, the firemen holding her back. As a mother herself, Bella couldn't stand by and not help.

In an effort to protect herself, Bella put up her shield. Not that she had ever made a physical shield before, but she felt so juiced, so powerful. The adrenaline flowing through her pricked her skin and vibrated through her fingertips. To her surprise, a transparent, murky bubble slowly began to materialize in front of her, encompassing her whole body. The heat became less intense. Her vision was now partially obstructed by the murky field, and sounds were muted to a dim whisper; so much so she could no longer hear the little girl's heartbeat.

Fortunately, Bella already knew where she was.

Running to the end of the hall, Bella kicked open the door and swept through the smoke-filled apartment. The little girl and the babysitter were in the bathroom. Both of them were passed out, their heads next to an open window trying to breathe. The shower was running, water overflowing the bathtub keeping the flames at bay.

Smashing away the window glass, Bella hoisted the babysitter over her shoulder and picked the toddler up in her arms. She then jumped out the five-story window. Since it was nighttime and there was so much smoke, nobody saw her land, except Renesmee who ran over.

"Mom, what were you thinking?" Renesmee berated her, patting her down, checking to see if her clothing was on fire. "I was so worried. You could have died. Are you burned?"

"No, no I'm fine. We've got to get these two to an ambulance, now. They're barely alive."

"Yeah, their heartbeats are so faint." Renesmee took the little girl and cradled her in her arms, but upon seeing Bella's face, she stopped short and her mouth fell open. "Oh my God?"

"What?" Bella snapped.

"Your eyes…they're…"

"They're what? Are they red?"

"No…it's worse…much worse." Renesmee looked over her shoulder, glancing back at the fireman and paramedics who were quickly approaching them from the street. "We'll talk later. Quick, put these on." She fished out a pair of sunglasses from her purse and put them on Bella's nose. "They can't see you like this."

Now Bella was really confused. What happened to her eyes? "I don't –"

"Never mind, just take my word for it." Renesmee whipped around to face the paramedics, handing the little girl over to them, watching as they placed an oxygen mask over the girl's face."

Bella laid the babysitter down on the stretcher and the paramedics started to work on her.

A fireman eyed Bella suspiciously. "You carried her out of the building?"

"Yes."

"You're pretty strong," he said, almost accusing her.

"Must have been the adrenaline," Renesmee explained.

"I can't believe you went in there," The fireman persisted.

"I-I just wanted to save the little girl," Bella stammered.

The fireman looked her up and down. "You must have inhaled a lot of smoke. You should have the paramedics look you over."

"That won't be necessary."

"No…really, you should have them look at you," he insisted. "The police will want to get a statement."

It was about this time that Bella knew she had to get the hell out of there. There was no way this officer was going to let this drop. "Of course…just let me get my purse. It's in my car."

The fireman nodded somewhat reluctantly, and Bella quickly walked away.  Renesmee followed close behind.

When they got to the car they didn't waste any time getting out of there.

Driving down the highway, Bella pulled off the sunglasses and glanced at her eyes in the rearview mirror. They were gold, just like usual. "Why did I have to wear these? My eyes look fine," she said, handing the glasses back.

Renesmee shook her head. "They weren't a few minutes ago. They were white."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Not solid white. I mean…I could still see your irises which were kind of grayish, but everything else was white."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I can't explain it either. All I can tell you is what I saw, and it was very creepy looking. What happened in there? Did you do something different?"

Bella considered this for a moment. "I put up a shield to protect me from the flames."

"You can do that?"

Bella laughed. "Yeah…I guess I can. I was surprised."

"Have you ever done that before?

"No, not at all. Maybe I have a new power."

"That's kind of scary."

"Scary? How so?"

"Because of your eyes. You looked like you were possessed."

"I didn't feel possessed."

"Regardless, I think Dad should know about this."

Immediately Bella became angry. Why did Renesmee always try to get them back together? "Do not tell your father. This is none of his business. I don't want to talk to him."

"Come on, Mom, you know he still cares about you."

"I don't give a crap. If he truly cared about me, he wouldn't have had an affair with Tanya."

Renesmee grimaced. "Mom, you're being ridiculous. It's been almost a year. Can't you at least talk to him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." Bella snapped.

Of course, she felt guilty right after she snapped at her. She didn't want to take her anger at Edward out on Renesmee.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know he's your father. I know you love him, but I don't want him around."

"All right, all right, I won't tell him."

"Good."

"I just don't understand why you won't give him another chance. Don't you still love him?"

Did she still love him?

Bella had asked herself the same question many times, and deep down she knew there would always be a special place in heart for Edward. But when he betrayed her trust, he killed a part of her love. Her feelings for him had always been so intense. She gave him everything, her heart, her soul. She was even willing to die for him. For him to just have a casual affair hurt her so bad. She felt like a fool. She felt like their love had never been real.

She could never go back.

"Ren, I do still care for Edward. I really do, but it's over."

Renesmee slumped her shoulders. "Well, you should at least talk to someone about this…maybe Carlisle."

"I'll think about it."

However, Bella didn't really want to talk to Carlisle either.

..

That next morning, Bella couldn't stop thinking about it, pacing back and forth in her one-bedroom apartment, wearing down her brand new throw rug. She tried to think of all the possible consequences of what this new power could mean.

On the one hand, it would definitely be cool to be able to make a physical shield. No more getting wet. No more worrying about being physically attacked. But she kept thinking about what Renesmee said. _You looked like you were possessed._

Renesmee was now sound asleep in the other room. Bella never used her bedroom, so she gave the room to her daughter. Her place was kind of small, but it had a balcony and a beautiful view of the ocean. Carlisle had offered to put her up in a bigger place and she thanked him for it. But Bella didn't feel right taking his money. She wanted to make it on her own.

Standing by Renesmee's door, she finally made a decision. She would go talk to Eleazar. Maybe he would be able to sense something in her.

Packing a day bag, Bella dressed casually and put on her best hiking boots. Before she left, she knocked on Renesmee's door waking her up.

"I'm going to be gone awhile."

"What? Where are you going?" Renesmee asked, wiping her eyes, pushing her thick curly hair out of her face.

"I'm going to go see Eleazar. I want to ask him about my new power."

"But he's in Alaska?"

"I know, so don't wait up for me. I may be gone a couple of days." Bella started to close the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you."

"What? You don't have to do that. I know Jacob is taking you out tomorrow to celebrate his graduation into the police academy. You don't want to miss that."

"Yeah, but I want to know about this new power of yours."

"I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Renesmee said groggily, snuggling back down into the pillow. "I guess I am kind of tired." In seconds she was asleep again.

It always surprised Bella how easily Renesmee could fall sleep. Most humans slept about eight hours a day, but Renesmee slept almost ten to twelve hours a day. It kind of worried her. Yet who could say this wasn't normal. Hybrids were a new breed. Yet there was always this little voice inside Bella that told her this wasn't right. Renesmee shouldn't be needing this much sleep.

Softly, Bella closed the door.

Outside the clouds had dispersed and the sun was coming out, so Bella put on a hat to hide her sparkly skin, propped her bag over her shoulder, and started running north toward Alaska.


	3. Eleazar

**Eleazar -- Chapter 2**

Eleazar and Carmen lived in a beautiful rustic home just outside of Cantwell, Alaska. Close to Mountain Point Reservoir, their home had a stunning view of Mount Denali, and with the overabundance of wildlife and yellowing aspen trees, Bella had decided this area was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. The air was crisp and filled with the sweet aroma of pine trees.

Stopping to hunt, Bella took down a deer and fed, changing her clothes afterward since they were covered in blood.

When she got to the house, she was relieved to see that Kate and Garrett weren't visiting. Things were a little tense with them now that Tanya was practically living with Edward in her old house.

Carmen had seen her coming, and she opened the door the minute Bella arrived at the steps, inviting her inside. "Can I get you anything?" she offered. "You can take a shower if you'd like, or do a load of laundry." She motioned to Bella's bag with the blood-soaked clothes.

"Yes, that would be nice," Bella said, giving her a hug. "I need to talk to Eleazar first, though."

"Sure, I'll go get him."

Eleazar came in and guided her to his spacious deck out back, where they sat down and watched the sunset over the mountains, relaxing on rustic log furniture with the puffy cushions.

Bella had always liked Eleazar. He treated her with respect. She felt like she could ask him anything, even if it was silly, and he would give her a serious answer. He was always so kind, it was almost hard to believe he was once in the Volturi.

"How can I help you, Bella?" Eleazar asked, turning to her. His eyebrows were furrowed as if expecting bad news.

"I've developed a new power. Last night I was able to make a physical shield. I'm sure it's just another manifestation of my gift, but Renesmee was concerned that it might be something else. Do you sense something different about me?"

"No, nothing different. You've always given off a powerful vibe, and I do sense a strong protection field around you, but that's nothing new. Why was Renesmee concerned?"

Bella hesitated. "She said my eyes turned white."

Eleazar's eyes widened. "Really, now that's something different altogether."

"What do you think it means?"

Eleazar seemed to consider this for a moment, bringing his fingertips together. "It probably means nothing. I've heard stories though about super vampires with godlike powers, and supposedly one of the traits they have are white eyes. I've never really met one, though."

"So there are others who have this?"

"Not really. There are just stories. The Anatolian Coven, which is led by a Hittite by the name of Telipinus, believes that there are four super-vampires who will destroy the earth."

Bella laughed. "Destroy the Earth? That's a little drastic, isn't it?"

Eleazar chuckled in agreement. "Well, most prophecies are gloom and doom. This one is called 'Quadrivial Prophecy.' Quadrivial meaning four roads that come together at a cross. It's referred to in numerous old vampire texts like the Lamia Maleficarum."

"Maleficarum? Is that like the Malleus Maleficarum?"

"Yes...well sort of. It's a proclamation against the Quadrivial. Written back in the fifth century, it stated that anyone even associated with the Quadrivial would be immediately put to death. The prophecy goes something like this. Four super vampires, each with different powers, from four separate parts of the globe, will come together and destroy the Earth. And strangely enough, this prophecy is worldwide. It even pops up in human religious texts like the bible."

"The Bible?"

"Yes, the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse."

"But aren't the Four Horsemen supposed to be symbolic?" Bella argued.

"Yes, that's how they are interpreted today. But this wasn't always the case. Telipinus and his followers believe each horseman represents a power that each vampire will have: War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death."

Bella laughed. "Well, at least my gift doesn't have anything to do with that."

"That's true, it doesn't. But you must be very careful who you talk to about extreme powers. The Anatolian Coven has vowed to destroy any vampire whom they suspect is part of the prophecy, and from what I've heard they're ruthless."

"Sounds like the Volturi."

Eleazar chuckled. "The Volturi are a lot of things, but they aren't fanatics. The Anatolian Coven truly believe they are saving the Earth. This makes them even more dangerous and more determined than the Volturi will ever be."

"Do they at least investigate a vampire diligently before they rip off his head?"

"Not really. In fact, this is one of the reasons Amun from the Egyptian Coven has tried so hard to hide Benjamin. He doesn't want any trouble. For instance, Telipinus has been convinced for centuries that Aro is one of the four, and has sent numerous assassins to take him out for this very reason."

Bella's jaw dropped. "But how could that be? Aro is just a telepath, isn't he? He's not that powerful."

"I agree, but that hasn't stopped the Coven from trying to kill him every chance they get. This is one of the reasons Aro has so many bodyguards. Every time he turns around, another one of Telipinus' assassins is trying to kill him. I think Aro is so used to looking over his shoulder, it's made him downright paranoid."

"Does Aro have any powers besides telepathy?"

"Not really, although Chelsea once told me that Aro can alleviate pain. He used this with Jane and Alec when he turned them. The Twins had third-degree burns all over their feet. They were in agony, but Aro was able to take the pain away. That's one of the reasons Jane loves Aro so much."

"Really?" Now Bella's mind was spinning. How come Carlisle never told her about this? Sometimes she felt like Carlisle was deliberately keeping information from her and Edward, and it annoyed her.

"How would I find more information about vampire powers?"

"You could go to the vampire library in Granada Spain."

"I didn't even know there was a vampire library."

"Then you should go," Eleazar said with a smile. "It's an incredible place. The Volturi are patrons. It is run by Judah ben Saul Ibn Tibbon, who started the library back in 47 BC when a section of the famous Alexandria library was destroyed by the fire set by Julius Caesar. Tibbon was worried that this great library would be lost, so he started copying and stealing scrolls, moving them to a safer place, which at the time was a small mountain village in Iberia. Today that village has grown and is now called Granada, Spain. The library is located underneath the city."

"Will they let me in?"

"Of course, all vampires are welcome."

"Are all these texts written in a language I won't understand?"

Eleazar laughed. "Yes, most of them are, but Tibbon has been translating them for centuries, so most of the time there is at least an English or Spanish translation for each scroll. Are you planning on going there?"

"I think I might."

"Well here, let me get you a map." Eleazar stood up and walked into his office, coming back with a small notebook. He opened it up to the third page and showed her a map. "Here are the directions to get there, and here is a map." He flipped the page, "and this what you must say to the gate-keepers. They probably won't even question you since you are a vampire, but just in case." He handed her the notebook. "Keep it...it's a gift."

Bella looked down at the notebook. The cover was made of old leather. The pages were thick, the color of cream, and there was an antique binding made out of pewter. "I can't take this? It's a valuable antique."

"Sure you can. I don't need it. I used to live in Spain. I could find the library with my eyes closed."

Bella was overwhelmed. "Why thank you. I really appreciate all your help with this."

"You're very welcome. I must warn you, though, Ibn Tibbon will be very curious about you. Don't tell him about your eyes turning white. Aro thinks he's in league with the Anatolian Coven."

"Okay, I will definitely keep this information to myself, but I have one more thing to ask you."

"Sure, anything."

"Please don't say anything to Edward and Carlisle. I want to find out more before I tell them myself."

"Bella, my lips are sealed. You're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Eleazar." Standing up, she gave him a hug. "You're a good friend."

"Yes, I feel the same."

From the window, Carmen must have seen her stand up because she walked out on the deck. "You're not leaving, are you? You just got here. You didn't even take a shower."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I'm too excited. I want to book my travel plans right away. But I promise to come to visit in the future."

Carmen sighed. "Okay, I'll let you go this time, but next time stay a few days, and bring your lovely daughter too. We never see you anymore."

Bella nodded, knowing that was true. When she separated from Edward, she hardly saw anyone anymore. "It's a promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Carmen teased, giving her another hug.

"You two have a great night," Bella said, placing her notebook carefully in her bag. In seconds, she was on her way home again. This was starting to feel like an adventure, she thought. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Renesmee.

...


	4. The Library

 

 

 

**The Library  -- Chapter 3**

As soon as Bella stepped off the plane, she fell in love with Granada.

Nestled at the foot of Spain's Sierra Nevada Mountain range, the city was breathtaking. The town was filled with narrow-walled cobblestone streets and beautifully sculptured cypress trees. There were numerous shops, fountains, and tea houses, along with Romani women who tried to sell her herbs and street performers strumming their  _guitarras._

For the first day, Bella just wandered around in her big sun hat, gazing at the beautiful Moorish architecture and visiting the famous Moorish castle, Alhambra. She knew some Spanish, but it was limited. Yet she was still able to get around. If only Renesmee had been able to come with her, she could have had a translator.

Booking a room in the old Moorish Albaicin district, Bella put on her swimsuit and went down to the small courtyard to swim laps in the hotel's shimmering green pool.

The next morning, Bella decided to go to the library, following Eleazar's map. The entrance was down by the Daro River. There was an old, stone wall that ran along the side of the embankment with a secret passage. She was able to find the entrance easy enough but getting inside proved to be kind of tricky. She had to open a door with an antique mechanical lock that opened with a combination. She tried three of the combinations that Eleazar provided, but none of them worked.

Finally, someone came to the door. A grim-looking woman dressed in black with blonde hair and red eyes. She wore a large ruby ring that had an emblem of a dragon on it, and she questioned Bella suspiciously before allowing her to come inside.

Bella walked down a dark spiral staircase, the temperature getting noticeably colder with each step and came to two large double doors. With some trepidation, she stepped inside.

The library was massive with vaulted ceilings and tiled walls adorned with Roman letters and numbers. There were books and scrolls, carefully placed in every slot, and the place was lit with giant lanterns that hung down from the ceiling with gold chains. There weren't many people there, just a couple of vampires sitting at a desk looking over documents. The place was kind of unsettling and smelled like an old cave.

"Have you been here before?" the blonde woman asked, stepping in behind her.

Bella shook her head.

"The index catalog is now on a computer," she told her, directing her to a terminal. "If you need any help, there are attendants who will assist you."

"Thank you," Bella murmured, taking a seat. At first, she didn't know where to begin, so she typed in ' _Quadrivial_.'

The first document that popped up was the  _Lamia Maleficarum._ But then there were some other documents, so Bella decided to check them out _._

She discovered there were six components that made a Quadrivial vampire, or  _Death Bringer,_  as the book called them.

**First, the vampire must show unusual skill even as a human.**

Well, that ruled her out. She could barely tie her shoes when she was a human, let alone have special powers.

**All four vampires will have different elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water.**

_Whatever that meant ?_

**All four vampires must have all suffered unbearable sorrow.**

This one unsettled her, because so far, the worst thing that ever happened to her was her divorce. But while that hurt her a great deal, it wasn't unbearable. Bella was more angry than anything, and partly at herself…maybe a little bitter.

**All four will be born centuries apart.**

Since the Quadrivial would all be vampires, this didn't surprise her.

**All four would be born in different corners of the World: North, South, East, and West.**

Was Washington State considered North or was it West? Bella decided it probably wasn't either of them, so obviously she didn't fit this description. Not to mention, the World was considered much smaller when this document was written, so her idea of  _west_  and their idea of  _west_  could be much different.

**Each vampire will be able to destroy the earth all on their own; so all of them must be killed**.

"Well that's typical," she grumbled.

Closing the book in disgust, Bella decided this was a dead-end. Obviously, this description didn't fit her, which to be honest, was a relief. Tomorrow she would try to investigate different powers.

Right now, though, all she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room and relax. But when she was about to leave, a tall man with black hair and intensely dark, red eyes approached her.

Elegantly he bowed and kissed her hand. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure, Señorita. My name is Judah Ibn Tibbon. I am the curator here."

Bella was captivated. His voice was so deep and smooth it seemed to vibrate inside her. "Hello," she said awkwardly. "I'm Bella Cullen."

"Ahh... Cullen, so you are part of the Olympian Coven I take it."

Bella nodded.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Bella hesitated, unsure what to tell him. "I'm just trying to find out more history about vampires."

Ibn Tibbon chuckled, "Well there's definitely a lot of that here. We have the listings for all the major covens, their alliances, and their conflicts. There's also a directory on nomads, although I'm afraid it might not be complete. Some of the Asian Covens are very secretive, and they do not wish to share with us, consequently, our information on them is limited."

"That's all right, I'm not much interested in Coven politics. I must say, though, this library is amazing. I bet you know the whole history of this region."

"Not completely, but I'm trying," he said with a smile.

"Are the Amun, Kebi and Volturi covens the oldest?"

"No, but they are the oldest ones in the Mediterranean. Aro, in fact, is the only person alive who can read Linear A, the ancient language of the Keftiu. However, he refuses to translate it for me. It's very frustrating."

"I wonder why he'd do that. I mean, aren't the Volturi patrons of this library."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they have to help. In fact, I just asked Aro today if he would translate one document, and he just laughed and walked away." Ibn Tibbon scowled, waving his hand in disgust. "Truly, I don't know how Caius works with him."

Bella was stunned. "Aro's here…in Granada?"

"Why yes, both he and Caius arrived four days ago to do some research. I'm sure they are tracking someone."

Bella felt flushed. Maybe it was because this was the first time she was in a strange city all by herself, but all of a sudden the realization of Aro being in close proximity excited her greatly. She hadn't seen Aro since he and the Volturi came to investigate Renesmee eight years ago. She had hated him then. But even then, she could never truly deny this strange attraction she had for him.

It had started back in Volterra when she was still human. The way he looked at her, even when he just wanted to drink her blood, made her heart race. Aro seemed to have this dark lascivious allure, hidden underneath a polite visage. One that gave her fantasies of him grabbing her by the hair with those elegant long fingers of his, and dragging her back to his bedroom to have his way with her.

She had never told Edward that she had these fantasies, but she suspected he knew. He got so angry every time she pulled out the necklace Aro gave her. But now, just the mention of Aro's name evoked something wild and abandoned inside her that went straight to her core. She was almost embarrassed, wanting to leave.

"Well, I should be going. I want to thank you, Mr. Ibn Tibbon. I will be coming back tomorrow. Is it okay if I come to you if I need some help?"

"Why yes of course. I'm at your service Señora Cullen," he said with a bow. "I would be honored."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

Bella couldn't get out of there fast enough. She almost felt almost dizzy, the thought of running into Aro making her mind twist in circles.

If only she could see him.

Going back to her hotel, she changed into some jeans and a tight-fitting, sleeveless sweater, fixing her hair. She knew it was silly to be dressing up. It wasn't like she would ever talk to Aro, but she wanted to find him, spy on him a little bit.

Indeed, the idea made her giddy with laughter.

_This is stupid_ , she told herself. But there was no stopping her now. Her body was on the edge. Stepping outside, the cool air woke her up some, but the feeling didn't go away.

She wandered the streets for hours, the lights and music from the plaza lulling her into a dreamy state. People were everywhere: lovers hiding out on a park bench, children playing games. She could hear their heartbeats, smell their blood. It made her thirsty.

Around midnight, Bella almost gave up. She had combed the whole city and never picked up Aro's scent once. But then by luck, she spotted him sitting in front of a tea house, talking softly with a woman. A human woman, who was enraptured with him, listening to every word, laughing at his jokes.

Bella almost cried out.

_It's really him._

Dressed in a fine suit, Aro had his long, dark hair pulled back with a clip. His elegant fingers cradled a wine glass he would never drink. He looked just as dark and mysterious as she remembered.

But then it dawned on her. He was planning to kill this woman, which should have repelled her. But instead, it piqued her curiosity. Why was he bothering to charm her? What was in it for him? Did he plan on seducing her first?

Hiding behind a cluster of trees, Bella watched them from a distance, her fingers curling into fists.

Aro paid the waiter and gently took the woman's hand. He then walked with her from the plaza, his hand on the small of her back.

Bella was mesmerized and decided to follow them, a tiny part of her wishing she was the woman he was about to devour.


	5. The Lovers

 

**The Lovers**

"Cada hora que paso contigo me parece un segundo."

That's what Aro said to the woman. His voice was very soft, but Bella could still hear him, and while her knowledge of Spanish was very limited, she knew what he said. _Each hour that passes with you seems like a second._

Bella rolled her eyes. _What a line of crap._

But if she were honest, that was almost how Bella felt right now following Aro. Time had lost meaning.

She watched everything he did, from the way his mouth moved, to the delicate way he picked lint from his jacket. He had a way of talking with his hands which made her smile.

The couple seemed to be wandering around aimlessly, walking through the labyrinthine lanes and neighboring courtyards of the Albayzín, the old Moorish district.

Since the roads were so narrow, Bella had to jump up on rooftops to see them, because there was no other way to keep herself hidden.

The woman turned out to be a tourist. Her Spanish was stilted and unsure. She was kind of awkward, plump, young, twentyish, with mousy brown hair and tight jeans. She clung to Aro's arm, as if nervous about being in a strange city.

Aro just smiled at her, patting her hand, saying, "Les prometo que ' ll protegerte." _I promise I will protect you_.

"Yeah, right, Aro," Bella mumbled. For even she could smell the sweet, rich scent of her blood.

Bella had no idea why she was doing this. Well, actually she did, but she brushed those thoughts away. Instead, she told herself she was not really interested in Aro, just curious. After all, he was a horrible vampire. He killed people. There would never be anything between them.

So why she was so fascinated with him?

_Because I'm an idiot._

At one point, Aro and the woman stopped at the plaza and sat down to listen to some music. Romani musicians were playing guitar and there was a flamingo dancer.

Bella was ducking down behind a trashcan, trying to be invisible.

A policeman came up behind her. "Señorita, está usted bien?"

"Uhm…I'm f-fine," she stammered, trying to pretend she was looking for something, grabbing an earring as she stood up. "See I found it." She then scurried away as fast as she could without looking suspicious. When she came back, Aro and woman were gone. Bella sort of panicked, but found them soon enough walking down another road.

Aro was so smooth, a perfect seducer, holding the door for the woman, helping her up the steps. His moves were polished and deliberate, which made him seem all the more captivating, his hand lightly caressing her cheek.

The woman was not a true beauty, but it was obvious Aro made her feel that way. The way she blushed when he smiled at her, and her tiny giggle when Aro touched her hand. The sexual tension between them seemed to radiate like a wave, reminding Bella she hadn't had sex in a very long time.

When Aro brought the woman back to her hostel, going inside, Bella suspected her spying spree was over, but then she saw a light come on from the second floor. There was a courtyard and some trees. The woman opened her French doors and stepped out on the tiny balcony, before going back inside. The gauzy curtains blew lightly in the wind.

_Should I take a peek?_   Bella asked herself, waiting several minutes? She knew she probably didn't want to see this. Aro was most likely going to kill her. Her curiosity though was driving her crazy.

Against her better judgment, Bella climbed a tree to get a better look, hiding in the branches.

She could see through the curtains. The sight was startling.

The woman was lying back on the bed, Aro leaning over her, his hand pinning her arms above her head. She was completely naked, her brown hair splayed back on the pillow. Yet Aro was still fully dressed in his tie and coat, his clothes unruffled.

Bella could see the woman's small breasts, the buds of her nipples hard as rocks as Aro's free hand toyed with them. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted as if he had just violated them with his mouth and she was wanting more.

But he didn't kiss her again, not then at least. His mouth dropped to a hard nipple. Bella assumed he covered it with his lips, perhaps biting her. The women let out a soft moan.

Bella could feel the arousal pulsing through her body. Every part of her was on fire. She almost wanted to place her hand down the front of her jeans to relieve some of the pressure, but she didn't. She was too afraid she might get caught.

Yet she continued to watch, her mind going in a thousand directions.

Seductively, Aro moved to the woman's neck, pepping her throat with kisses. Then he bit her, his teeth gliding smoothly into her skin.

The women let out a tiny cry, but Aro hushed her with his hand, cradling her body toward him. He was very gentle, caressing her hair and back, soothing her wordlessly as he drained the blood from her body.

The smell of blood almost made Bella dizzy. She had never tasted human blood, but now she wanted it so bad, her fingers were digging into the rough bark of the tree.

When the woman was dead, Aro gently laid her body back on the pillow.

" _Grazie mille bella_ ," he murmured in Italian, kissing the woman's lips, before covering her with a blanket. "You are going to a better world."  He was actually quite tender with her, which astounded Bella.

In fact, Bella was so astounded, she didn't notice until it was too late that Aro was coming to close the French doors, adjusting the curtains. He looked out for a second, his red-eyed gaze falling directly upon her. At first, he made no motion, but then his eyes narrowed.

"Good evening, Signora Cullen. I'm surprised that young Edward allows his beautiful wife to carouse the city by herself."

Bella was mortified. She scrambled out of the tree and ran all the way back to her hotel and locked the door, her body pulsing.

..

The next morning Bella didn't even want to go out, keeping the curtains closed, watching Spanish television.

She was starting to go stir crazy though. Finally, she got enough nerve to go back to the library.

When she opened her door, she found something stuck in the door handle. A long-stemmed red rose.

_God, he was here. He followed me._

The rose had to have come from Aro. Who else could it be? He was toying with her.

This terrified and thrilled her at the same time. Without thinking, she placed the rose in some water and set it on her dresser.

At the library, she could barely concentrate, reading documents over and over, none of it sinking in.

Ibn Tibbon came over, his low, mellifluous voice asking her if she needed anything and she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"No, I'm good, thank you."

"Please let me know if you need anything."

"Yes, of course." For a moment, Bella just sat there, looking around.

From across the library, she could see the blonde who let her in through the door yesterday. The woman looked like she was working, but Bella could almost swear she was watching her. In fact, it felt like everyone in the library was watching her, peeking around bookcases, their gazes hidden behind books.

She had to get out of there.

Grabbing her purse, she headed toward the stairs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille bella - Thank you beautiful.


	6. Invisible

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5** \--  **Invisible**

Bella managed to make it to the Library's massive, spiral staircase without running into anybody, but when she got to the top, she found Jane was waiting for her, staring her down.

"Master Aro would like to speak to you," Jane said in a deadpan voice.

Bella cringed. There was no way she was going to go see Aro. Not after last night. Whatever he wished to say, she did not want to know.

"Please tell Aro I'm terribly sorry, but I'm pressed for time. I have to meet someone. Maybe we can talk, you know…later."

Not that she would ever do that. Bella had decided last night she was going avoid Aro for rest of her unnatural life.

Jane scowled at her, her hands clasped together. "Your rendezvous with this mysterious someone will have to wait. Master Aro wishes to speak to you now."

"I don't have the time," Bella snapped. She was starting to become agitated. She couldn't believe this was happening. If she caused any trouble for the Cullens, she would never forgive herself, but she'd be damned if she was going to be ordered around.

"So you wish to defy Master Aro's orders?" Jane asked.

"I don't wish to defy anyone," Bella said, pushing past Jane. "I'm just not able to do this  _right now_. Besides," she added with a tinge of snark, reminding Jane that she was powerless against her shield, "what are you going to about it if I don't?"

Jane stiffened, her eyes filled with fury. "I will tell Master Aro that you have refused."

"Do that then," Bella grumbled, opening the door, quickly stepping outside.

Yet once out in the fresh air, Bella started to worry. What had she done? Did she just cause a coven dispute?

Now she sort of wished she had just gone and talked to him. But the idea of having to humiliate herself in front of Aro was just too unbearable. She couldn't do it.

When she got back to the hotel room, she saw the rose on the dresser and dumped it in the trash.  _Damn him!_  Why couldn't he just let it drop? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Packing her bags, Bella decided to go back home, but the thought of explaining this to Carlisle was almost just as embarrassing. To make matters worse, when she started going through her purse, she realized everything was gone: her wallet, her passport, her driver's license, her money, her credit card, her plane tickets.  _All of it gone._

_That son of a bitch!_

Bella let out a howl of rage, throwing her bag across the room, putting a dent in the wall.  _Great._  She would have to pay for that. As if she needed another thing to worry about.

Lying back on the bed, Bella tried to clear her thoughts, his fists clenched in rage.

_Think Bella. What can you do? How can you get out of this?_

She could run. Hideout a few days. But would that really help her? She didn't have any money!

_He's such an asshole!_

But then she thought, what if she could steal it back. She could make a physical shield. What if she could make an invisibility shield? Right now, she felt juiced, like the night of the fire.

Excitedly she sat up and crossed her legs facing the mirror.

_Make an invisibility shield._  That's all she needed to do.

Using everything inside her, Bella focused as hard as she could, designing the shield, playing with the edges. _Make it like the room_ , she told herself. _Make it blend with the scenery around it_.

In the mirror, Bella watched as her irises faded to a murky whitish gray and her pupils turned snowy white. She didn't even recognize herself. No wonder Renesmee was so freaked out. She did look like she was possessed, but she didn't care. She just kept concentrating.

_Disappear. Disappear._

And to her delight, she did. No longer could see her reflection sitting on the bed. A mirror-like field encompassed her body that reflected back an empty room.

"Yesss!"

Now Bella knew exactly what she was going to do. But first, she had to find out where Aro was staying.

Calling every hotel in town, Bella finally found a receptionist that knew the Volturi, but the woman explained that they never got a room. They stayed at a renovated old estate a few miles out of town called the  _Qal'at Jarf._  The woman had even gone to one of their galas a few months ago and gave her instructions on how to get there.

Bella didn't waste any time. Even with night approaching, she put on her hiking boots and a light jacket, grabbed her purse, and started running there.

_Qal'at Jarf_  was easy to spot. Perched on a cliff, the building had a Moorish design, adorned with high arches, arabesque tiles, mashrabiyya covered windows, and sun-dried Tapia bricks that gave it a yellowish-red color. The place wasn't huge, but it was imposing.

Scaling the wall, Bella jumped down into a small garden with a pool decorated with roses and orange trees.

To her relief, she found her shield not only made her invisible, but it made her silent too, practically erasing her. The guards didn't even bat an eyelash when she walked by.

Continuing up the stairs, Bella found a dining room, which led to a maze of corridors that led to numerous sitting rooms and a library, plus a majestic office at the end of the hall. Unsure where to start, Bella just started going through the desks, opening drawers, looking through filing cabinets.

If only she could ask somebody where Aro's room was?

Heading upstairs, she started opening doors, looking into bedrooms and bathrooms, all of them empty and unused. But then she opened one door and found a slender, blonde woman sitting by a window.

Immediately, the woman set her book down and stood up, looking around the room.

"¿Quién está allí?" the woman said. "Is anybody there? Afton, is that you?"

This woman had to be Athenodora. In fact, Bella sort of remembered her from the confrontation in Forks. Not to mention there was a huge portrait of Caius sitting above the mantel with a scowl on his face.

"Corin," Athenodora called, "come here.

Immediately, an attendant came down the hall, which Bella assumed must be Corin. However, she was nothing like Bella imagined. The woman was Asian, sleek and dark, with beautiful long, black, silky hair. She had a grace about her that hinted at royalty.

"Dearest Athenodora, what is wrong," Corin said, taking her mistress' hand.

"I don't know. The door just opened all by itself. There was nobody there. Do you sense anything?"

Corin's red eyes scanned the room. "No, I'm sorry, Mistress, I don't. As far as I can tell, there's nobody here."

Athenodora started to pace, clearly agitated. "I don't understand it. I know what I saw."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Corin soothed. "Come, dearest, let me get you a hot compress."

Bella backed out through the open door and ran down the hall. She was starting to think maybe she should get the hell out of there. But damn it, she wanted her stuff back!

Glancing down another corridor, Bella spotted two impressive double doors which had  _Master Bedroom_  written all over it. Silently, she opened the door and sighed in relief when she found nobody inside. The coat Aro had worn the night before was draped over the chair _._

_Finally, Aro's room._

Immediately, she started to search.

On a table were a series of jeweled daggers and knives, all of them with a Chinese design. On the dresser was a gold chain with an ancient medallion that had an embossed picture of a woman with a big snake.

Bella started opening drawers, going through Aro's silk underwear, sifting through his socks. She found a gold, jeweled box full of V-shaped cufflinks. In some ways, it was kind of thrilling, going through his things, and she giggled to herself, holding up a pair of black silk boxer shorts.

Next, she went to the closet, sorting through Aro's Armani suits, going through his pockets, pulling out handkerchiefs. He had rows and rows of beautiful silk ties. His scent permeated the clothes, especially the jacket he wore last night, and Bella couldn't help herself, she buried her face in the soft fabric and breathed it in, the smell intoxicating to her.

Suddenly, there were voices. People were walking down the hall, and one them sounded a lot like Aro.

Bella froze.

Quickly, she closed the closet, trying to put everything back the way it was, racing up to close a drawer. She then stood in the corner, waiting for them to come inside.

Aro swept into the room like an emperor, tossing his keys and phone on the dresser, glancing for a moment in the mirror to pick off some lint.

His bodyguard Renata trailed behind him, apologizing profusely.

"Renata, my dear," Aro said sweetly, "stop apologizing. I'm the one that told you to let Signora Cullen follow me. It's not your fault."

"But Master Aro, I know you were surprised to find her sitting in the tree."

Aro laughed. "Well, yes, that was a bit of a surprise. I assumed she would wait for me down on the street, not spy on me like a peeping tom. However," He turned to face Renata and gently took her hand. "This is no way your fault. You were only following orders. You have not failed me. Now please, go and relax, stop worrying."

Renata nodded, her shoulders slumping. "Why do you think she was following you, Master?"

Aro cocked his head. "I'm not sure. I suspect she was looking for trouble, and she has definitely found it. But do not concern yourself. I will personally see to Signora Cullen myself. Now run along."

"Yes, Master."

"As always, you are a great comfort to me," Aro murmured, waving her away.

Renata curtsied and left the room, closing the door so fast, Bella was not able to follow. In fact, she realized she was trapped, because if she opened the door, Aro would know she was there.

She was also very aware that she was trapped with Aro,  _in Aro's bedroom_. She started to panic, pacing the room.

Aro stood in front of the mirror, loosening his tie, removing his rings. He pulled out a small booklet from his vest pocket, which he opened, glancing at the picture, reading aloud, "Isabella Marie…what a beautiful name you have. But you're a very bad girl." Chuckling, he set the booklet down on the dresser along with her wallet and walked into the bathroom to wash his face.

Bella couldn't believe her luck. She finally found what she was looking for. Without thinking, she grabbed it, preparing to run, but then a knock came at the door.

Aro walked back into the bedroom, drying his face with a towel. "Who calls?"

"It is I, Corin," a voice said.

'Come in."

Corin stepped inside.

Bella couldn't help but notice that Corin didn't have the same subservience as Renata. In fact, Aro almost seemed to treat her as an equal.

"Signore Aro, I thought I should tell you," Corin said. "I think there may be somebody in the house."

"What do mean?"

"Athenodora says her door opened all by itself."

"Could you sense a presence?"

"No, but Athenodora swears it happened."

"Very interesting." Aro glanced at the dresser and froze. Bella was sure he noticed her wallet and passport missing. He had a deadly look about him, one that chilled Bella to the bone. "Alert the guard," he said softly.

Bella decided not to wait, she ran, opening the door.

Aro lunged for her, but he still couldn't see her, grabbing only her jacket, which Bella slipped out of, leaving it behind.

Now there were guards everywhere. Bella darted past them, ignoring the stairs, jumping over the balustrade, crashing through the back door. Sprinting through the garden, she jumped over the wall, the guards close behind her.

Now running in an empty field, Bella could see guards coming from all sides. They had long poles that they were swinging back forth, trying to find her.

Down by the road, there was an approaching passenger train, the headlight flicking in the darkness.

Bella decided to try to make a run for it, heading down to the tracks, jumping on the train as it passed. She knew she wasn't really safer here, but at least among humans, the guards were limited in what they could do.

Scrambling back toward the baggage car, Bella hid in a storage cubby and waited. Her body was trembling.

For hours she sat there, waiting.

When nothing happened, Bella finally came out, but she no longer had any juice and could no longer make her invisibility shield. Making her way back toward the caboose, she decided to get off the train. But when she reached for the door handle, someone came up behind her and placed her jacket over her shoulders.

Bella froze.

"I see you're not wearing your wedding ring, Signora Cullen," Aro whispered in her ear. "Have you ended your relationship with your husband?"

.


	7. The Train

Chapter 6

**The Train**

_"I see you're not wearing your wedding ring, Signora Cullen," Aro whispered in her ear. "Have you ended your relationship with your husband?"_

Bella wanted the ground to swallow her up. Just having Aro behind her whispering in her ear, his hands on her upper arms, made her woozy. It was almost too much. Embarrassed and terrified, she froze, unable to move. Yet she was strangely titillated too, her body tingling all over.

"Hello Aro," she said, ignoring his question.

"Hello, my dear. How are you this evening?"

Bella gulped. "I'm f-fine…I guess."

"Very good. I must ask you. Do you always make it habit of following men on the streets and then going through their bedroom closet?"

Bella chose not to answer that, her fingers curling into fists.

"Ahh…I see, you don't wish to answer. So what are we going to do about this?"

Bella's body tightened up like a spring. She was starting to panic. Unable to hold it in anymore, she broke free of his grip, and shoved Aro backward into a cabinet, trying for the door again.

But Aro was too fast, reaching over, pushing the door closed with his palm. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to him, her chest now flush with her back, lifting her off her feet. "Oh no my beauty," he said. "I'm done chasing you. You're not going anywhere."

Bella kicked up her feet, squirming, but he was too strong. If only she still had her newborn strength.

"Stop fighting me," he commanded, and to make his point, he burrowed his face in her neck, and bit her, tearing her skin. A real vampire bite. It wasn't brutal, just a nip really, but it stung like hell.

Bella shrieked, a small trickle of venom running down her throat. "Damn it, Aro that fucking hurt."

"Then behave."

Now her mind was reeling. Wasn't this her fantasy? To have Aro drag her away? The reality wasn't quite like she imagined. She was outraged, yet her body stilled surged with arousal.

Aro whisked her back into the baggage car.

Bella struggled, but her heart wasn't it in. She was too curious to see where he was taking her.

Closing the door, he let her go, turning her around, and then pushed her back up against the wall, holding both her hands above her head.

Bella was trembling, intimidated by his imperious presence. She could feel the floor and wall vibrating around her with the train. It was almost surreal.

"Signora Cullen, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could let me go," Bella said.

Aro chuckled. "That is not an option. Actually, I was planning on spanking you… _hard_ ," he emphasized the last word. "Teach you a lesson about spying and going through a man's things."

Bella's eyes went wide. _A spanking? Was he serious?_

"Yes, a very hard spanking, and I promise you that you would think twice about invading my privacy again." His eyes narrowed.

"But you stole my wallet, my passport," Bella protested. "What did you expect me to-"

"Hush," he commanded. "Stop talking. You young girl these days, you always talk, talk, talk. You never listen. I want you to listen."

Bella wanted to smack him, but she gritted her teeth and nodded begrudgingly.

"Very good. As I was saying before, I planned to discipline you. However, I don't want to do that now."

Gazing at her, his eyes softened, he almost looked sad. "You see, I find you very lovely, and strangely without guile." He leaned forward, pressing his body against hers. Letting go of her hands, he ran his finger down her cheek, twisting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You know, I could smell your cunt all night last night. I couldn't stop thinking about it. You have aroused me painfully. You're going to have to take care of this need you created in me."

Bella's mouth fell open.

Aro laughed, his eyes glimmering darkly, and then he kissed her, a sweet, teasing kiss that seemed to spread warmth all down her torso.

Swept away, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, pressing against him. She had wanted to do this for so long.

" _Molto bene_ ," Aro whispered, running his hands up her hips to her breasts, peppering her with more kisses along her jaw, traveling down to her throat. His hand found her nipple under the soft fabric of her t-shirt, and he began to tease it with the pad of his thumb until it became hard.

Bella let out a tiny moan.

"I want to look at them," he said, gazing at her breasts. Smoothly, he lifted her t-shirt up over her head.

Bella even helped him, raising her arms, surprised by her own compliance.

He then unclipped her bra, slipping it off her shoulders, kissing her, running his fingers over her bare flesh. "Ahh…lovely."

Bella shivered as the cool air hit her nipples, slowly becoming anxious. "What if somebody comes in?"

"Do not worry, Signora. No one will disturb us. That I promise."

Somehow that didn't relieve her anxiety. Now naked from the waist up, she felt vulnerable and frightened. But in no way did she think to protest or leave or scream, or in any way not to submit to what he was doing.

The only thing she trusted was he didn't want to hurt her, and for the moment that was all she needed.

Aro's mouth descended on her right breast. She watched as his teeth clamped down on her nipple.

"Ouch," she cried as the pain shot through her.

He moved to the other breast, giving her other nipple the same treatment. This time she said nothing, letting the biting sensation surge through her.

Kissing her breasts, her abdomen, her belly button, he knelt down and unbuttoned her jeans, peeling them off her, sliding them down her legs along with her underwear, slipping off her shoes and socks, setting them to the side.

Now she was completely naked and he was still fully dressed, spreading her legs, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin between her thighs, making his way up to the damp tender region between her legs.

Bella was so wet, she was almost embarrassed, her hands fluttering, unsure what to do with them, lightly pushing him away. "Too intense, this is too-"

"Relax, I just want to give pleasure," he soothed, chuckling, gently grabbing her hands, moving them away. He pressed his mouth to her core, parting her inside lips with his mouth, his tongue forcing itself inside her as far as it would go.

Bella could feel her climax beginning to mount. She closed her eyes, grabbing his shoulders, her hips moving with his determined probing.

But then Aro pulled away.

Bella gasped, and her eyes flew open.

"Not yet, cara."

Standing back up, he smiled, wedging himself between her legs. He gave her a kiss, his tongue parting her lips. She could taste herself on his mouth, and normally this would have repelled her, but Aro was so masterful, his kiss so deliberate and slow, it was almost excruciating

She wanted him to pounce on her, take her with abandon this minute, but he didn't.

Instead, he toyed with her, unbuckling his belt, releasing his cock, caressing her bottom. Finally, he lifted her off the ground and moved her into position against the wall. "I think you're ready."

Bella nodded, unable to speak.

When he slid inside her, Bella let out a tiny cry. It had been a long time since she last had sex, and never like this. She was a little tight, but she loved it, wrapping her legs around his hips, clinging to his shoulders. She kissed and nipped at his mouth and throat, and even considered biting him, paying him back for what happened earlier. But she didn't.

Aro started to thrust, closing his eyes. He was slow at first, feeling her out, but then he started to take her with abandon, pressing her into the wall.

Bella was so aroused, she could barely wait for it, clamping her muscles around him, clawing at his back.

When they came, it was surprisingly at the same time. Bella cried out, her body writhing, her eyelids fluttering.

Aro, however, was completely silent, his eyes somewhat glassy, his pupils dilated. She could feel his body vibrating under her fingertips.

For a moment they just rested like this, Bella propped against the wall, Aro leaning into her, his cock still buried inside her.

She tried to speak, but Aro hushed her, whispering words in a language she didn't understand. He seemed to just want to gaze at her, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes. "These moments are so few, you must savor them."

Suddenly, they heard voices. Train officials were coming back toward the baggage car.

Bella went to get down to grab her clothes, but Aro held her in her place, refusing to pull out. "I shall get rid of them."

Turning his head, he glanced toward the door. For a tiny second, his red eyes flashed white, and then went back to red.

The officials seemed to stop in their tracks, as if confused, and then Bella heard them walking away.

"What did you do?"

"It's an old trick," he said, refusing to elaborate.

"Will you teach me?"

"I can't. Only certain vampires can do it. I suppose we should get going, though." Pulling away, he finally let her down, buckling his pants, smoothing out his hair. In seconds he looked perfectly immaculate again.

Bella felt ridiculous, picking up her clothes, trying to put on her jeans on without falling over.

Aro just laughed and began to help her dress. "Ah graceless lady, you make me smile," he teased, pulling out his comb, fixing her hair. "I think you should stay in Granada for a few more days. We have things we need to discuss, no?"

It was not a question.

"Well, I really should be getting back, I have to work and-"

"No, no, I will accept no refusal. You will stay." Picking up her purse, Aro fished out her wallet and passport and put in in his vest pocket, before draping the strap over her shoulder.

"Okay, I guess I'm staying," Bella grumbled.

"Very good, I knew you would change your mind. Ah, don't make a face," he teased, lifting her chin with his fingers to make her look at him. "Have no fear, I have no wish to make you a prisoner, but we shall talk tomorrow. I'll see that you are moved to a nicer hotel, eh? I'll have Demetri assist you."

As if from out of nowhere, Demetri appeared, dressed in a beautiful black uniform, giving her a bow.

Bella stiffened. "Has he been here watching us the whole time?"

"No, no, my guards respect my privacy…unlike you," he quipped, glaring at her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You have fine breasts and a fine cunt, Signora Cullen. I very much enjoyed our time together. I will come to see you tomorrow. You have a good night."

With that Aro disappeared, leaving her alone with Demetri.

Bella had to grab one of the baggage rails to keep from falling over.  _What just happened?_

Demetri's face was expressionless, still standing at attention. "I have been ordered to help you pack your things and move you to another hotel."

Bella just shook her head. "Well, I guess we should get to it," she grumbled sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to disobey Aro."

.

 ** _Molto bene_** _–_  Very good.


	8. Prologue -- Crow Girl

_"Fly away," sang little lark to the crow,_  
_"There is no home for you_  
_Among the broken promises and empty hearts. We drew_  
_the life we never mourned, away with fading dark._  
_Your wings are fashioned from the cold, mindless lies_  
_of feathers tarred with_ pitch _!"_

―  **Phen Weston,** _ **Under the Rose**_

.

.

**Crow Girl**

The Northern Territory – Australia 1554 AD

Her name was Alkawari, but everyone called her Whan, which meant crow. That's because the corvus birds followed her everywhere. She'd feed them seeds and scraps of meat, carrying them on her arms and shoulders, their talons sometimes scratching her skin. Her parents used to scold her, complaining about how she was coddling something wild. But Whan never gave in. Her birds were her companions, and she insisted no harm come to them. She was just a toddler when she got her first crow and then there were two, which turned into five and so on, until a large flock hovered around her, clawing at the dirt, flapping their wings. The meanest bird was Jiki, but he was also her favorite, so she gave him special scraps.

When Whan became a young woman, she was considered a great beauty, but no man would have her. They thought she was too proud, full of trickery, and laden with magic, which was not good for a woman. Consequently, she was unclaimed for a long time, until a man came out from the desert, a great Shaman, who spoke many languages. His name was Mawukura. He brought stone tools, goose eggs, and sacred dreaming stones that he laid at her parents' feet, asking for her hand. Her tribe was only too happy to be to be rid of her. Her mother, however, had tears in her eyes, wrapping her arms around her. She gave Whan a special hair clip made of shell and a lightweight boomerang that fit perfectly in her hand. "You are not of this world, Whan. I've seen it in my dreams. Please take care. Do not upset the great celestial spirits."

Whan said goodbye with a heavy heart. Yet she wasn't sad. She loved her new mysterious husband. Mawukura was nothing like the men of her tribe. He was older, cunning, stealthy, and most of all beautiful, with dark piercing eyes that went straight through her. He told her he saw her in a dream and followed the birds' path until he found her. He told her she had a great fire within her, and she could destroy herself if she wasn't careful. They made love for hours, lying comfortably on a bed of soft grasses, looking up at the moon, discovering each other's' bodies. He taught her about the spirits, the stones, and the otherworld. He then took her on a long journey into the desert, explaining they would do their best dreaming there.

During one dream session, Whan discovered something amazing. She found she could connect with her birds on a spiritual level. She could see what they see and feel their emotions. She learned how to direct them, make them do her bidding. Mawukura told her she was a true shaman now, just like him.

Mawukura was Walmajarri, and his people were different than her own. They didn't have territories or tribes. They roamed the desert like nomads, stopping at each  _mikiri_ or well, making seed cakes out of grasses, plants, and pigweed, which Whan fed to her birds. They hunted snakes, lizards, and kangaroo, cooking the tender meat over the fire.

Whan grew to love the desert. It was so vast and empty, but filled with life, and she could see thousands of stars that spread out like a blanket over the horizon. Several times they'd meet other travelers who would let them make camp with them, but they were always weary. Mawukura was a powerful Shaman and they were afraid of him, and they didn't quite know what to think of Whan and her birds.

One late summer evening, Whan was sitting by a waterhole with several other travelers. The sky was a brilliant orange, like the flames of a fire, and there was no wind. In the distance, there were three figures approaching, crossing the desert, and they seemed to be moving very fast. What was even stranger, they seemed to sparkle when the sun hit them just right.

Whan sent her birds out to get a better look, and they flocked around them, swooping in and out, making squawking noises. Through her 'bird' vision, Whan could see that all of the approaching strangers were young, slender and agile. Their dark skin looked somewhat ashy, and their hair was thick, black and glossy. But the most startling revelation was their eyes. They were blood red.

Whan had heard stories about nomadic evil spirits that would travel the desert and drink human blood. Jumping up, she sounded the alarm, "It's the  _Yara-ma-yha-who._ We must hide!"

Everyone started running, sprinting across the desert trying to get away, but the creatures were too fast, catching their prey easily, their sharp teeth and fingernails ripping away people's flesh. Three young men were slaughtered instantly, and the rest were rounded up and kept alive to be consumed later, even the children.

Whan and Mawukura were captured too, but they were kept away from the others on the other side of the waterhole. The undead creatures seemed reluctant to kill them because Mawukura was a shaman. Mawukura encouraged this too, making a point to tell them that his blood would sour in their bellies and it would be the last blood they'd ever taste.

There was one vampire though that didn't care about Mawukura's threat. He ogled Whan with a particular wanting. "I must have the bird woman," he said, licking his lips. "Her blood smells sweet like honey. It calls to me."

But the woman hissed at him. "Leave her, Kupaar. Her blood is bad. Those birds that follow her…they're not right. They will bring a curse upon us."

However, as weeks went by and the vampires' supply of blood donors soon dwindled to none, the undead became less cautious and started looking their way.

Mawukura knew his days were numbered. "I won't go without a fight," he told Whan, painting his face in white, drawing a star inside a circle of bones. "I shall curse them as they kill me. I will take away their lives like they have taken mine. Mark me, seven days after I have died, they will no longer exist."

Whan thought his words were hollow, but she didn't say anything, putting her arms around him, kissing his face. "As long as we are together," she whispered. "I'm not afraid to die."

"But you won't die, Whan, nor shall you live. I've seen it in a dream. I wish I could save you, but you must choose your own path." Mawukura kissed her and caressed her cheek. "Even if I am reborn, I will love no other as I have loved you."

"Nor I, Beloved. You are my everything," Whan said, her sorrow welling up in her chest like an ocean.

When the undead finally called, Mawukura went to them, performing his last death dance. Impatient, they barely let him finish before all three of them pounced on him and drained him of his blood.

Whan screamed and wept, her body trembling. She didn't want to live if it meant being without Mawukura. What was even worse, they didn't even let her prepare his body for his rebirth, dumping it on the fire like a meaningless carcass. They spoke his name aloud, cursing and laughing, trapping his ghost in the afterlife.

Now Kupaar called to her, "You are mine," he said, roughly pulling her to him, knocking her to the ground. His kisses were foul and icy cold. His breath was like death. He raped her, tearing her insides, and then bit her neck, drinking her blood.

However, she didn't die. She writhed in pain for hours, her body on fire, but then she was reborn again into one of them, a  _Yara-ma-yha-who_. Kupaar told her she was now his wife, and if she didn't do what he said, he would rip off her head.

Whan hated her foul new existence. Compelled by relentless thirst, she attacked animals and drank their blood. The others laughed at her.

"Get rid of those birds," Kupaar told her. "They're a nuisance, or I will crush their skulls in my hands."

Whan was heartbroken, traveling far out in the desert to say goodbye. "You must go, my friends, especially you," she told Jiki. "Fly away. Find a new home."

But her birds refused to leave her, flocking around her, pecking at the dirt. Whan didn't know what to do. She was determined to keep them safe.

With her sharp fingernail, she slit her wrist and dripped her venomous blood into a stone bowl and made seedcakes with it. She then fed it to her birds.

The birds ate with gusto but quickly became ill, squawking and rolling around on the ground for hours. When they recovered, they weren't the same. They had a decided menace about them, and they flew so fast, Whan could barely see them. They also had blood red eyes.

Whan walked back to the camp, her birds flying around her.

Kupaar yelled at her. "I told you to get rid of those cursed things."

Whan stood stiff as a board, a strange tranquility descending upon her. "You cannot get rid of my birds for we are one.  _We are legion_. Instead, I think my birds will get rid of you."

With a great swoop of her arms, Whan told the birds to attack.

The three vampires had no chance. The birds swooped in like a swarm, pecking out their eyes, tearing away their flesh. The vampires screamed in agony. In minutes they were nothing but little pieces.

Whan took a torch and burned them, cursing their names, just like what they did with Mawukura, making sure they would never be free from the afterworld. She couldn't help but notice that Mawukura's words had come true. It was exactly seven days since he had been killed.

Now that her revenge was complete, Whan wanted to die. Yet she could not die. Sorrow clung to her like a thorny skin. She didn't know what to do.

But Jiki knew. He wanted to feed. Angry he swooped down and pecked Whan's cheek. "We must leave," the bird demanded. "I want blood."

Whan sighed in weariness, but complied, packing up her belongings, heading out into the desert.

However, a voice came to her not long after that reverberated in her skull. A voice she didn't understand at first because he spoke another language that took her a while to learn.

"You are very powerful, little one, you and your birds. What are you planning to do?" the voice said.

Whan had no idea. All she wanted was for the voice to quit talking. "Why do you plague me spirit. You babble incessantly, but you never tell me anything worth hearing. Who are you?"

"My name is Aro, and we are of the same blood."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes
> 
> I just wanted to say, having never been to Australia and being a naïve American, I was really out of my element writing this. Reading up, I discovered there are so many aborigine cultures and languages, I really didn't know where to start, so I took a little bit of everything. I also wanted to use crows, instead of Ravens, because they are the smartest birds, even though crows usually don't live in the desert. However, please feel free to tell me what I got wrong. I'm always anxious to learn new things. Of course, I've never been to Andalucía or Crete either, so I probably messed up there too. Sorry about that. :(


	9. The Captive

**The Captive**

The place that Aro moved Bella into wasn't actually a hotel suite, it was an apartment. A luxurious apartment with a terrace that overlooked the city and had a beautiful view of Alhambra. Decorated with plush white furniture and polished tile floors, the place had to be about five times as big as her apartment. There was a fully stocked bar, which she had absolutely no interest in, a big screen television, and a master bedroom with an intricately carved, four-poster bed.

Was Aro planning on moving her here permanently?

Demetri, as always, was the perfect gentleman orchestrating her move, paying her bill, helping her with her luggage. He had the staff jumping to his every command, making sure she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

When he was satisfied everything was complete, Demetri turned to her with an elegant bow. "Master Aro says he will come around noon. Is there anything else you require?"

_Yeah, my passport and my wallet._

But Bella didn't say that. She was actually a little embarrassed to have him catering to her. "Look, Demetri, you don't need to bow. I'm just a peon with less status than you."

Demetri shook his head. "Signora Cullen, if I may say, you are far from a peon. Your great power is known far and wide."

_Far and wide?_   _Really?_ Bella cringed.

"Not to mention," Demetri continued, "Master Aro has made it quite clear that he has very serious intentions for you."

_Intentions? What the hell does that mean?_

Bella didn't even want to know. Just thinking about what she did with him last night mortified her to no end. She would never forgive herself for giving into Aro. Yes, she was drawn to him. Yes, she thought he was beautiful. But he was an evil vampire warlord. Never in a million years would she have imagined herself having impromptu sex with him on a train. Sex that he seemed to dominate her in every way. She wanted to just erase it from her past, blot it out with a magic marker. Anything to make it go away.

Yet, she couldn't deny, it had been incredibly thrilling.

"Thank you, Demetri. That will be all."

"Yes, Signora." Demetri placed her apartment key in her hand and then left without making a sound.

Bella sat down on the sofa and stewed. Later she paced the room, stepping out on the terrace, turning around coming back inside, going back out again.

She told herself, she wouldn't wait for Aro. Why should she wait? Let him wait! He was a manipulative douchebag, ordering her around, taking her passport.

At 11:15, she had made up her mind. She would go to the American Embassy in Seville and report that her passport was missing and see if Renesmee could wire her some money.

However, by 11:45 she decided to stay and see what Aro wanted. What the hell, right? What would it hurt to talk to him?

Yet when Aro finally came to the door, she panicked a little. Should she let him in?

Unable to decide, she ended up not answering the door at all.

After knocking a few minutes, Aro just came in through the terrace.

Dressed in a dark gray pinstriped suit and a fedora hat to hide his face from the sun, he looked like a Mafia boss. " _Ma, che sei grullo?_  Where are your manners, leaving me standing out there? Are you hiding in here?" Looking up, he spotted her in the corner and chuckled. "You are very rude, Signora. I should be very cross with you. However, you amuse me a great deal, so I will forgive you. So how are you doing this fine day?"

"Hello Aro," Bella said in a deadpan voice.

"Ah, look at you, so gloomy. Why such a face?" He shook his finger at her, removing his hat, setting it on the table. "I think you take life far too seriously for someone so young, especially being the gay divorcee."

"Who told you that?"

"Why Carlisle of course. I called him this morning and asked if he would mind if I made you my mistress."

Bella cringed. "And he said yes?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course not, he was adamantly against it, telling me that you and that tiresome Edward were hopelessly devoted to each other and I should leave you alone. However," Aro pointed to his temple. "I can always tell when Carlisle is lying. He tends to babble and gets flustered easily. He could never play poker. We always knew when he had a lousy hand. Obviously, he has no control over you, which I'm very pleased with."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "I see."

"Ah good, you smile again. Come here and we will talk." Smoothly he took her hand and led her to the chaise lounge.

Bella begrudgingly sat down, but she made sure to keep her distance, moving to the far side of the sofa, clutching the armrest.

Aro just moved closer, looking deep into her eyes. "I probably should tell you, most of my affairs last about maybe five to ten years, sometimes longer…not often, though."

"Aro, I'm not having an affair with you. I just want to forget about last night. It was a mistake."

"Mistake, no, I disagree," he said, taking her hand. His touch was innocent, but his gaze spoke volumes. "Lovely Signora, don't you know, it's those unexpected spontaneous interludes that make you feel _alive_. Last night for me was quite memorable. I was out of my element. I cannot read your mind. It's maddening. Yet...how do you say…enchanting. I'm delighted."

Bella sat there wide-eyed, her free hand clutching to the seat cushion. She didn't even stop him when he leaned over and kissed her, his touch excruciatingly delicate.

Flustered, she pulled away, unable to look him in the eye. "Aro, I-I can't do this. It's…it's not right. You tried to kill my daughter. I can't…"

"My dear, that is not true," Aro protested, gently lifting her chin to look at him. "Yes, I was compelled to come to Forks when I was told that you had created an immortal child, but once I met the delightful Renesmee, I had no intention of harming her. She's a remarkable child, I wouldn't hurt a hair on her lovely head."

"You certainly didn't give that impression back in Forks."

'Well, yes, I had hoped to convince you and Renesmee to come and join us in Volterra so we could keep an eye on her. But since you were adamantly against that, I was going to press the issue. However, I failed." He shrugged his shoulders. " _Cosi va il mondo_ , as they say. It's certainly not the first time."

Bella glared at him. "Why would you need to keep an eye on her?"

"Well, after all, we know so little about vampire hybrids. There are stories from the Balkans that say hybrid girls grow up to be Succubae, which is a little disconcerting."

Bella was now angry. "My daughter is not a succubus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Has she become sexually active?"

"No, she hasn't, but that doesn't mean-" Bella stopped herself. Why was she explaining herself? She didn't need to defend Renesmee.

_Remember who you're talking too._

"It's none of your business," she snapped.

"Ahh…you're very defensive. Why? Is something troubling you?"

"No," she blurted out, maybe with too much emotion.

Deep down, she was troubled by Renesmee, and actually, would have loved to talk about it. But not to him.

Aro smiled and gently clasped both her hands. "Calm yourself, Signora, please, I mean no harm…truly. If you wish to not to speak about Renesmee, I won't make you. However, I hope that maybe someday you'll trust me enough to tell me more. For now, I would just like to get to know you better. Tonight, I will take you out and show you Granada."

As usual, it was not a question but a statement.

"I'm very familiar with the city," he continued. "I know some special places I think you will like." Standing up, he helped her to her feet and placed her purse over her shoulder. "However, we must get you some better clothes."

"But I like my clothes."

"Nonsense, you dress like a lumberjack. Tell me, cara, how do you seduce a man, challenge him to an arm-wrestling competition?"

"You want to arm wrestle me, Aro?" Bella quipped.

"Absolutely not, there are much better things I would like to do with you," he replied, kissing her hand. "And I think you know exactly what they are. But we will wait. A little anticipation is always good."

Looking around the room, he found her floppy hat and delicately placed it on her head. "What a hideous hat, but I will take care of that. Come." He grabbed her arm and placed it directly in the crook of his arm, and guided her out the door toward the elevator. "I know a dress that would be perfect for you."

"Aro, I can't accept favors."

"Of course you can. You are on holiday."

Leisurely, he walked her to the Silk Market, chatting casually about the history of the district.

Bella couldn't help but notice everyone stepped out of their way, giving them lots of room. Even the Romani sellers kept their distance. No one wanted to approach them. Did they know what he was? Probably not. Maybe it was because he was just so imposing, walking around like royalty?

The Silk Market was like a maze with all kinds of booths selling exotic bolts of cloth, spices, bags and rugs, little trinkets.

Aro bought her a pair of gold earrings, each with a ruby, which he told her he hoped would one day match her eyes. He then took her to a dress shop. A tiny place, with racks full of colorful dresses.

They were the only ones in the shop, beside the proprietor, yet Aro always seemed to be right by her side, his touch making her lightheaded.

Bella wanted to scream. Her body had betrayed her. Here her mind was telling her to run, get the hell out of there. But instead, she found herself leaning towards him, excited by his nearness, which Aro obviously approved.

He definitely did have a particular dress in mind and he pulled it off the rack, holding it up to her body.

The dress was dark red, cut in the front with a provocatively heart-shaped neck, and it was made of finely woven cotton that draped her sensuously. The dress was definitely something she would have never bought for herself, but in a strange way, she loved it. It would go perfectly with her brunette hair.

"I'll see it on her," Aro said to the shop owner. The old woman motioned her to a curtain behind her.

Bella found herself pushed behind the curtain to a small room that wasn't a dressing room at all, but a storeroom. At least it was private.

Quickly, she changed and went out to show Aro.

Aro nodded. "Turn around," he instructed, fussing with her skirt, making sure it fit right. "Do you have nice sandals to go with it?"

"Yeah, in my suitcase."

"You'll fix your hair in the Spanish style," he said, pulling out a shiny black, Spanish comb, winding her hair around it skillfully. "Perfect."

Bella felt like a mindless doll being played with. Even so, she was completely passive, letting him direct her. Letting him dominate her. It was almost agitating like he held her captive, and she wasn't completely sure how or why. Yet, on the other hand, she rather liked it, having him take charge. He was so intriguing, planning an evening to who knows where. She almost couldn't wait, the excitement rushing to her head.

"You will look stunning," he murmured, close to her ear.

Taking her back to the apartment, Aro walked her to the door, stepping inside for a moment to make sure the place was to his liking. "I will be back at seven to collect you." Lightly he kissed her and then ran his finger down her jawline, raising her chin to look at him. "And this time be a brave girl. Answer the door."

Bella nodded, which made him smile. He then turned and walked away, disappearing down the stairs.

Bella closed the door, her mind spinning. What was happening to her? How was she getting sucked up into Aro's world? The smart thing to do would be to leave, go to Seville, call Renesmee, get her passport, go home.

But somehow she knew she would never do that. She was his captive.

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma, che sei grullo? – But how silly?
> 
> Cosi va il mondo - So goes the world - C'est la vie   


	10. Submission

**Submission**

Aro showed up that night while Bella was still taking a shower.

At first, she didn't know who it was walking around in her suite, their soft footsteps barely making the floorboards creak. She was just about to turn off the water, grab her robe and take a look, but then she heard his voice.

"Do not trouble yourself, Signora Cullen. It is only I, Aro."

Instantly, Bella peeked her head out from behind the shower curtain and looked at the clock. It was only a quarter to six. What the hell was he doing here so early?

Aggravated, she finished her shower quickly, and then slipped into the bedroom, putting on her bathrobe, towel drying her hair, and then peeked her head out the door.

Dressed in an elegant black silk suit with a dark red tie, Aro smiled at her. He had made himself at home sitting on her sofa and was casually reading one of her trashy romance books, _Ensnared by a Viking_.

"Ah, Signora Cullen, there you are. How are you this fine evening," he asked pleasantly.

"You know, you could knock."

"But you were in the shower. I did not want to disturb you."

"So you just let yourself in?"

"Look at you…always so irritable. You should smile more. Embrace the unexpected."

Bella lifted the corners of her mouth and gave him a demented grin.

"Oh, now you're just being silly. I give up. You know I've been reading this book of yours," he said, holding up the paperback. "I hate to tell you this, but Norseman back in the eighth century were much more unsavory then what is portrayed here."

"I'm sure they were."

"Are saying you don't read these kinds of books for their historical accuracy?"

"No, I don't."

Aro lifted his eyebrows. "I see… so it's that kind of book. There does seem to be a great deal of carnal activity between the two protagonists. However, their lovemaking is somewhat rude and nonconsensual. I'm curious, is this what you yearn for?" Intently, he stared at her, his eyes like dark red cavernous pools; his mouth turned up as if he couldn't wait for her answer. "I must admit, while I much prefer true submission, I can roughhouse with the best of them if that is what you desire."

Was he kidding? She had to admit though, his intense scrutiny was actually kind of turning her on. However, she had no intention of answering his ridiculous question.

"Aro, get serious. Why are you here? Do you always just invite yourself in like this… whenever?"

Aro cocked his head. "Not often…at least not anymore. I will admit, I used to be very romantic when I was younger, climbing up trellises, hiding in closets, all with the purpose of surprising my lovers."

"Younger?" she quipped.

"Are you implying that I'm decrepit?"

Bella laughed. "You said it, not me."

"Such impertinence. I'll have you know, I was once a young fledgling just like you."

"What, during the bronze age?"

"Ah, you think you're clever, but you should be more careful, my dear. I'm not always so accommodating. I might just decide to teach you some manners."

"You can try," Bella said flippantly. "That still doesn't answer why you're here."

"Well, as I was saying, I like to surprise my lovers. However, climbing trellis and such has become quite tedious for me, so now I much prefer to go through the front door and use my own key." Smoothly, he pulled out a duplicate key to her suite.

Bella rolled her eyes. Of course, he had a key. Why wouldn't he? "I'm not ready. I wasn't expecting you until seven."

"Of course, I don't expect you to change your schedule. I just came early because I wanted to see you. So please, don't rush on my account. Go get ready." Carelessly he waved her away. "I'll just sit here and read your historically inaccurate smut book."

Again he smiled.

It finally dawned on Bella who he reminded her of. The Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland -always smiling - always saying absurd things to goad a reaction. She really should throw him out.

"Fine, let me go get ready. And don't be getting any ideas from that book. Just because I like to read smut doesn't mean I want to live it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All right then, I shall be waiting here with bated breath." Magnanimously, he blew her a kiss.

"Whatever," she muttered.

A part of her wanted to take her time, make him wait. However, she was so anxious to be with him, she was ready in minutes, blow drying her hair, pulling her dark strands up with the fancy Spanish comb he gave her, grabbing her purse.

When she stepped back into the living room, Aro was still sitting on the sofa. He had finished her book. "Ah, Signora Cullen, you look absolutely stunning. A veritable feast for the eyes. Come here and let me have a closer look."

Bella did as she was told, standing in front of him, while he fussed over her skirts, making sure they hung correctly.

"Does this meet your approval?" she said sarcastically.

"Ah yes, it is perfect," he said enthusiastically, looking her up and down.

Standing up he pulled her into his arms, his hands caressing her. "Truly, you are an exquisite creature." Gracefully, he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

It was just peck really, but for Bella it made her whole body tingle.

Taking her hand, he placed it in the crook of his arm and led her to the front door. "I shall take you to meet some friends of mine."

"Friends? Don't you mean, minions?" Bella quipped.

Aro stopped, somewhat taken aback and turned to her, shaking his head. He then ran the pad of this thumb gently over her bottom lip. "Ah, lovely Signora, you have quite the mouth on you. You're making sport of me. Not only that, you're maligning my friends which I cannot allow. I have a feeling in the very near future I shall have to correct this, but not tonight." He eyed her tenderly. "Tonight, all I want to do is bring you pleasure."

"Really," Bella said incredulously.

"Yes," he said. "Really." Almost seamlessly, he pulled her into his arms, his grip gentle, but immovable. "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. You think I'm toying with you, but I am not the one who broke your heart. So you shouldn't treat me as such. Tonight I want the charming and amiable Signora Cullen before her cad of a husband threw her love away on a worthless woman and made her bitter."

"I'm not bitter," Bella protested, but was she?

"Of course you are." Picking her up, Aro cupped her bottom and then leaned her against the wall, still holding her, wrapping her legs around him. "You were ready to die for him, were you not? I saw it. Your love was so pure, it humbled me. No woman has ever loved me like that." For a moment he stopped, his expression sad. "At least not since I've been a vampire. Yet that foolish husband of yours threw it all away. He doesn't deserve you—"

"Well, it wasn't just him, I can sometimes be—"

"Hush, I have not finished speaking. Wait your turn."

Bella laughed. "All right, get on with it."

"As I was saying, tonight I don't want you to even think about anything unpleasant. I want to adore you, dote on you, make love to you, and shower you with kisses." Playfully, he kissed her mouth, her cheek, her throat. "I want to bring a smile to those lovely lips of yours. Make you laugh. Make you scream." Teasingly he bit her shoulder, which made her squeal.

"Ah, there you see, I make you smile already. Let me take care of you, my darling."

Now Bella felt a little lost, bewildered, her body so taut and ready for sex, she could barely stand it. She felt like he was taking over, which he was. But she was letting him. That's what amazed her.

"So the question is, are you going to behave, or do I have to take you in the back bedroom and spank your bottom."

Bella's eyes widened. She was speechless. That's because both suggestions sounded strangely titillating, but then her outrage clicked in. How dare he! "Wait a second, if you think for one minute that your—"

"Hush, that's not what I asked," he admonished, his eyes narrowing. "Are you going to behave?"

"You know, you're very domineering and condescending."

'"No, not condescending. I'm not talking down to you. I'm telling you how it is. There is no room in my life for carelessness. There are too many people who want to destroy me. Therefore, for us to have to have a relationship, I must be the master. But if you serve me, I will shower you with warmth and praise, and reward you like no other."

Bella felt like she reeling. This was it, she thought. He was taking over, and he was being very direct about it. Was she going to let him win? A part of her said no way.

But then another part of her wondered, would it really be so bad? She was so tired of always having to take care of things. Even when she was young, she had to take care of her mom. Now Aro gave the impression he was going to take of her. She never had that before. Yet what was the price? He said earlier that he preferred true submission. Was she submissive?

"What if I say no?" she asked. "What if I say get out?"

"Then I will take my coat, and I shall leave," Aro said solemnly. "And we shall not see each other again. I think this would be a shame though. I like you very much, Signora Cullen."

Bella agreed. She didn't want him to leave. So to her embarrassment, she gave in. "Okay," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I guess I will behave."

"A simple yes will do."

"Yes."

"Ah, very good. You please me very much. I shall endeavor to do the same." Gently he let her down.

"Can you at least stop calling me Signora Cullen?"

"Oh, but I have to do that. I must remind myself that you are not truly mine. Otherwise, I might get it into my head to abduct you and take you home with me. But if you like that idea, I shall be happy to call you, Isabella."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know about this. You're scaring me, Aro."

Teasingly he kissed her. "Ah, have no worries. I shall take very good care of you. You have much to learn, my dear. But I have lots of patience, and I will teach you. You'll see." Warmly he clasped her hand and walked her to the door.

Bella wasn't quite sure exactly what she just submitted to. A part of her was terrified. Yet it was strangely liberating too. She didn't have to worry about where they were going, what they were going to do, or how much it'd cost. He did. All she had to do was follow along and smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

.


	11. Secrets and Spies

**Secrets and Spies -- Chapter 9**

"What's it to be, Signora Cullen? Do you wish to walk or to ride?" Aro asked, holding the door for her, raising his hand. "I have a car waiting if you wish."

Bella could see it too, parked down the street, a black limousine. However, it was a beautiful evening. The sun was slowly starting to set, and a cool breeze blew against her face. "Let's walk."

"Excellent choice." Aro waved the car away, offering her his arm.

Warmly, she wrapped her arm around his. "So where to?"

"I thought I might take you to the Mirador de San Nicolas. There is a particular view of the city which is quite pleasant this time of year. What do you say, yes?"

"That sounds good." To be honest, she really didn't care where he was taking her. She just liked spending time with him. If only she could put a gag on that nagging little voice inside her head that kept telling her  _to run and don't look back_. But then maybe she liked danger?

They walked at a leisurely pace. Aro was quite attentive, leaning toward her, brushing a piece of lint from her dress. As before, he told her numerous stories about the town. He even showed her sites that weren't on the brochures. Like an old three-story villa with whitewashed walls, a tiled roof, and a gated courtyard.

"This place has an unsavory history. It used to be a brothel back during the 1700s."

"Oh, did you frequent there a lot?" Bella teased.

"Absolutely not,' he said seriously. "Brothels in those days where cesspits of filth. Upon walking inside, one would find themselves immediately assaulted by a plethora of odious scents: tobacco, heavy perfume, unwashed bodies, and copious amounts of every kind of body secretion there is. All of it unpleasant. For a creature like me with a superior olfactory sense, it was almost unbearable. What's even worse, I could smell what was going on downstairs."

"Something kinky I suppose?" she quipped.

Aro shook his head. "'Kinky' is much too kind of word, I'm afraid. The lower levels were a pit of every kind of debauchery and vice you can think of."

Bella laughed. He sounded almost prudish.

But Aro held up his hand. "I'm serious. These people were the worst of villains. They'd sell very young children to the rich and depraved for torture and sexual deviance. They even practiced cannibalism and human sacrifice."

Her eyes widened. "Human sacrifice?"

"Yes, they were theistic Satanists. That is until the God-fearing people of Granada had enough and stormed the house. The proprietors were dragged from their beds in the early morning and hung from those trees over there." Aro pointed to a grotto of ash trees. "Of course, most of the real culprits got away."

"Where did they go?"

"They hid in plain sight, you might say. All of them were part of a secret society of powerful nobleman and members of the church. They were untouchable. This whole incident though was quite a scandal, for in the cellar and in the garden, they found the bodies of thirteen woman and forty-two children."

"Sounds like your fortress in Volterra."

"You think so, eh?" Aro eyed her. "I can see why you might say that. After all, I am a human trafficker of sorts. However, I only kill because I have to, and I don't target children. Yes, sometimes they're in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I've told Heidi to keep children out. These people were vile though. They abducted, tortured, raped and murdered children for sport and for pleasure, and for their sadistic rituals."

"That bothers you?"

"Yes, it does," Aro said soberly.

This actually surprised her. Apparently, Aro wasn't quite as comfortable with being a vampire as she previously thought. She placed her hand on his arm. "Aro, you don't have to kill. You can drink animal blood."

"Believe me, I've tried," he said grimly. "It's more than just willpower though. I know you don't believe that, but it's true. When I limit my diet, my mental faculties diminish greatly, a sort of dementia. Maybe it's because I'm so old, but I am simply unable to go without human blood."

"How long have you gone you without?"

"Six months, maybe ten. I've never been able to make it a full year, and when I do try to limit myself, I lose a great deal of cognitive control. Something that I cannot allow to happen. Indeed, I suspect that your limited diet has stopped you from reaching your true potential. You're very powerful, Signora Cullen, but you're starving yourself."

Bella shrugged. "So what if I am. Maybe I don't want to be powerful."

Aro laughed, pointing his finger at her. "My dear, power does not go away simply because we do not approve of it. If you think you're going to walk away from this unscathed, I hate to break it to you, it doesn't work like that. If you don't master this now, someday it will master you."

Bella didn't like the direction this conversation was heading. She didn't want him to know about her secret powers. Yet it appeared he already knew. His dark gaze peered right through her. She almost felt like he was reading her mind, even though she knew he couldn't. "Whatever," she mumbled, looking away.

But Aro stopped her and turned her around to face him. "Look at you," he said, running his fingers down her jaw. "You're afraid, yes? I can see it. But you don't need to be. I'm here for you,  _tesoro mio_. I want to help you."

Now Bella was angry.  _He was far too perceptive._  "Aro, I don't want to talk about this," she grumbled, pulling away from his grip.

Aro was clearly dissatisfied with her answer, but he let the matter drop.

Bella decided to change the subject. "You know, I've never really understood Satanists. I mean, what's their ultimate goal? Do they really just want to go to hell?"

Aro shook his head. "They want knowledge…secret knowledge. You see, they believe that Lucifer is the great light of wisdom. In fact, that's what his name means, ' _bearer of light'._  It's even stated in the bible. When Adam and Eve were in the Garden of Eden, they were blind to all that was around them, until Satan set them free by giving them the apple of knowledge. God, they believe, wants to keep mankind in the dark, but Lucifer set them free. He is like Prometheus, giving mankind the power of the Gods."

"Are you telling me they have a noble purpose?" she asked incredulously.

"Absolutely not. For you see, they are hypocrites. For while they worship Lucifer for bringing them to the light, they don't share this illuminating wisdom with anyone else. In fact, they keep it hidden under forbidden texts and sacred scrolls. Any religion that remains secret and cannot stand the light of day is not worth much. However, I'm sure you can see how these kinds of people would gravitate our way."

"Are you saying they know about vampires?"

"No, not really, but they watch me. In fact, three of their informants are following us right now."

Bella looked around. She could see some people on the street, but no one looked like they were deliberately following them.

"Of course, they keep their distance," Aro said softly. "They know good and well that people who displease me do not live long."

"What do they want with you?"

"Well, that is the question, isn't it?" Aro studied her, his eyes narrowing. "I don't think I shall tell you. At least not yet. I hope that someday that you will to come to me, kiss my hand and give yourself to me absolutely in body and soul. However, until you do, you are not to be trusted."

Bella laughed. "Oh, I see. I suppose I shall never know then."

"That sounded like a challenge, no?"

"It's a fact. I have no intention of becoming your little submissive girlfriend for five years. This is just a fling, nothing more."

Aro laughed. "Really, Signora Cullen, you surprise me. As if you and I could ever be just  _a fling._  At first, I thought you were just being deceptive, but now I realize you're lying to yourself. Open your eyes,  _uccellina_ ," he said, tapping the bridge of her nose. "They have been closed for far too long."

"My eyes are plenty open, Aro."

Mockingly, he rolled his eyes. "You think so, eh? What a vexing creature you are," he said, pulling her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm starting to think I should just whisk you away, strip you naked and tie you to my bed. Would you like that, yes?"

"No, I would not like that," Bella snapped, but she couldn't help but laugh, because it did kind of turn her on. "Seriously, Aro, you are like a walking contradiction. Sometimes you're  _so sophisticated_ , you're almost a snob, but other times you remind of some barbarian warlord."

"I remind you?  _Really?_ How many barbarian warlords do you know?"

"Just you."

"That's what I thought, and don't you forget it." Chuckling, he kissed her and let her go, taking her hand. "You just wait till I get you in my bed tonight. I will knock that smug, self-satisfied look right off your face, and to top it off, I think you will enjoy it."

She probably would, but she'd be damned if she told him that. "Maybe I might just knock something off of you," she retorted.

Aro just laughed. "Signora Cullen, you are delightful. Indeed, I am very much looking forward to this evening. I must ask you though, and I want to apologize. I hadn't originally planned to do this, but would you mind if we stop at Ibn Tibbon's residence for a few minutes. I must speak to Caius about something, but I promise it won't be long."

"Sure, that's fine." But then she spotted someone. A blonde vampire with sunglasses and a black dress. She was following them. Bella was just about to tell Aro when he stopped her.

"Yes, I know she's there. It's very tiresome. But let's worry about her later. We need to go see the library committee." Aro guided her down a narrow street and took her deep into the old Jewish district with its high walls and cobblestone roads.

"So Caius likes to hang out with Ibn Tibbon?" 

Aro chuckled. " _Hang out_ , what an odd expression, but to answer your question, Caius likes to argue about ancient manuscripts. Consequently, he fits right in with the Library committee who do nothing but talk about books. I, on the other hand, find them all painfully boring, so I try to avoid them as much as possible."

"And here I thought you loved all that ancient academic stuff."

"I did, five-hundred years ago. However, I have moved on, something the Library committee will never do."

"Speaking of Ibn Tibbon, how come you won't decipher  _Linear A_  for him. From what I've heard it's a mysterious language with unintelligible words. He says you're the only one who understands it."

Aro eyed her. "He complained to you about that?"

"Yes."

"Good God, that man never gives up. He always finds the dullest, most repetitive, religious tablets and then asks me to decipher them. I have better ways to spend my time."

"Oh come on, it wouldn't take you any time at all. Hell, you finished  _Ensnared by a Viking_ in less than an hour. There's got to be more reason than that."

"Yes, I suppose your right," Aro said with a sigh, looking over at her. "You know what I was when I was human?"

"A pompous noble."

Aro glared at her.  "No, I was a high priest. Those tablets were sacred to us. They were not meant for peering eyes."

"But wait, didn't you just say that any religion that couldn't stand the light of day wasn't worth much?"

She must have got him there because he almost stopped.

His body stiffened and his shoulders slumped. His voice was even lower, more solemn as if all the joy was just drained from his body. "It wasn't worth much," he said sadly. "But I swore to keep them sacred, and while I have broken many promises in my life, this is one I'm going to keep. I will do it because I can."

Bella could see the pain in his eyes. This was much more than just about sacred texts, but she didn't have the heart to keep questioning him.

Gloomily, he took her hand and walked her toward Ibn Tibbon's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uccellina – baby bird


	12. Atlantis

_Knowing her fate,_  
_Atlantis sent out ships to all corners of the Earth._  
_On board were the Twelve:_  
_The poet, the physician, the farmer, the scientist,_  
_The magician and the other so-called Gods of our legends._  
_Though Gods they were -_  
_And as the elders of our time choose to remain blind_  
_Let us rejoice_  
_And let us sing_  
_And dance and ring in the new Hail Atlantis!_

_**Atlantis**_ – Donovan

.

.

**Atlantis -- Chapter 10**

Ibn Tibbon's three-story house was somewhat plain on the outside with yellowish-orange brick and a tiled roof. Obviously, it was very old, and with the closeness of the street, it almost resembled a wall in the Jewish district. Up above on the second and third floors, there were mashrabiya windows with enclosed projecting balconies and carved wood latticework. But that was the only ornamentation.

However, when Bella stepped inside it was a totally different story. The place was beautiful with cream-colored walls and vaulted ceilings decorated with frescos of sage colored gardens, white birds, and bowls of fruit. The floors were covered in Spanish tile and muted Persian rugs.

A young female attendant dressed in wispy white escorted them inside through the house down an arched hallway. Bella could see through the stone carved doorways and windows there was an elaborate inner courtyard with a fountain and a green swimming pool. Ancient tablets with strange hieroglyphics sat on pedestals, along with willowy statues of beckoning young women with long hair and fingers, their skin made from alabaster, their pink gowns made of rose quartz.

Bella had to fight the urge not to stop and look at everything.

When they got to the stairs, the attendant told them that Ibn Tibbon was waiting for them on the third floor in the upper sanctum. Aro thanked her and took Bella's hand.

While ascending the stairs, Bella turned to Aro. "This place is amazing."

"You think so, eh?"

Bella laughed. "Yes."

"Well, Ibn Tibbon has always been a bit of a hoarder," Aro teased, waving his hand. "He fancies himself an archeologist, so he has a lot of ancient artifacts. Some of them priceless. Some of them not so priceless. He practically raided the great library in Alexandria."

"He did that to save the library though from being destroyed, didn't he?" 

"Yes, they would have been destroyed if he hadn't intervened."

"He probably should donate the bulk of it to a museum so everyone can see them."

Aro laughed, "Ah my dear, you're so naïve. Secret societies do not want these antiquities displayed to the world."

"Why not?"

"Because they are contrary to the believed timeline. The Romanian–born French philosopher E. M. Cioran said, ' _History is nothing but a procession of false absolutes, a series of temples raised to pretexts, a degradation of the mind before the improbable_.' And I must say, I agree with him. For instance," Aro pointed to a magnificent map on the far wall. "This will never see the light of day. There are reasons the library in Alexandria was burned to the ground.'"

Bella stared at the map in awe, leaning over the wrought iron balustrade to see it better. "It's beautiful," she murmured. And it was. Made out of polished marble and limestone, it looked very old. There were cracks in it and missing pieces. And it was little off. She didn't recognize the landmasses before her and she was having trouble reading the names. All the writing was in some ancient language.

"I agree, it is beautiful," Aro said. "In fact, it's probably the most valuable piece Ibn Tibbon has. It's an antediluvian world map made from semiprecious stones: marble, jasper, agate, turquoise, cinnabar, and quartz."

Bella turned to him, tilting her head. "Antediluvian?"

"It means the time before the flood."

"Flood? Like  _The Flood."_

"Yes," Aro said with a chuckle. "You know the one, where Noah built an arc. Didn't you go to Sunday school?"

"No, not really."

"Oh good grief, no wonder young people these days are so clueless about history."

"Hey, I watched a special on Noah's Arc on the History channel, doesn't that count?"

Aro leaned forward and kissed her, clasping her hand. "No."

"Oh come on-"

" _Uccellina_ , you are very lovely and I plan to do very naughty things with you tonight, but you need to open your eyes," he said, gently caressing her cheek. "There's so much you do not know."

Bella rolled her eyes. "So if this map was made before the flood, it means it's older than you?"

"Much older."

"Who made it?"

"The people of Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Bella laughed. "Are you serious? You know where the lost continent is?"

"Of course, it's right there." Aro pointed to the map.

Bella turned to look at the map again. "Did it sink into the ocean?"

"Oh no, it's still visible. It's the Arabian Peninsula. Next time you see a map, look closely, you'll see that area used to be an island, a very big island. Some might even say,  _a continent_ ," Aro waved his hand around the map, but then his fingers curled into a fist. "But alas, ten thousand years ago, a massive fireball fell from the sky, burying the earth in ash and water, and pushed Atlantis into Persia, covering it in sand. Some might even say the place was  _wiped clean by the wrath of God_."

Bella assumed he was being hyperbolic, but then again she wasn't sure. Yet she still couldn't stop staring at the map. It was so detailed. There was a coastline that looked a little like North America and another continent that was possibly Antarctica. It was so different though. She felt like her knowledge of the world was unraveling.

Aro grabbed her hand. "Come, uccellina, I'll show you something else."

"Why do you keep calling me  _uccellina?_ What does it mean?"

"It means  _beloved."_

"Oh sure," she mumbled sarcastically.

Aro chuckled and led her down another arched hallway to an open room with several display cases. Behind the glass were luminescent blue and green bowls, vases and pitchers with swan-like necks, made from pottery and glass. There were mermaid basins and pale violet glass flukes with dragonflies embedded into the glass.

"Atlantean ceramics are quite lovely, no?"

"Yes, they don't even really look that old."

"They were highly advanced," Aro explained. "Even the Romans were not as skilled with glass."

"It looks like stuff that could be made today."

"But it's not same." Aro went over to one of the display cases and pulled out a perfectly shaped globe with intricate black swirls that were kiln-fired into the glass. "This is a street lantern bulb. Look at it, there's no place for oil or a flame. There's no electrical cord. Yet the great capital of Atlantis had these all around the city. Old documents and paintings show the Atlantean people pouring a golden liquid light into their lamps, and as you see here the only thing attached is a metal lid. So what makes liquid light? It's very mysterious." He handed the globe to her.

Bella took it with trepidation, afraid to hold something so ancient, but when she held it in her hands, she was shocked that it was so lightweight. The bulb was almost the size of a basketball, but it hardly weighed a thing.

"It's not what you were expecting, eh? Much lighter than modern glass. It's also unbreakable." To prove it, Aro took the globe from her hand and then dropped it, an action that almost made her jump. Yet the globe didn't break, it just rolled across the floor.

Aro went to retrieve it and put it back in the case. "Come, take a look at their jewelry," he said, walking her over to another display case.

Opening the glass lid, he pulled out an elaborate gold choker with intertwining strands of a gold-like metal adorned with sparkling dark red stones, which Aro called  _blood topaz_. "This necklace is made from  _orichalcum_ ," he explained. "A mysterious, noble metal alloy that was mined on the continent. In the ancient world, it was second only to gold. It also has the odd singularity of being a monopole. Meaning it's not affected by the Earth's magnetic poles. It's the only substance on Earth that has this quality. The walls of the great Atlantean port were lined with this. " Carefully, he put the choker back in the case.

Aro continued. "Clearly, the Atlantean culture was far more advanced than us. In fact, they most likely would have destroyed us, because they were a corrupt society. Secret Societies have been trying to hide their existence for centuries. Why do you think they do that? "

Bella shrugged. "Maybe they were worried that people would become anxious. After all, if something bad could happen to such a developed nation that means we aren't safe."

Aro grinned. "Yes, let's give them good intentions," he said, gently mocking her, wrapping his arms around waist. "You're a kind soul, Signora Cullen. You will not thank me when I show you how wicked the world really is. But show you I must."

"Whatever," Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes.

However, the next room he took her too was shocking. It was filled with skeletons in display cases, but they were not your average everyday skeleton. These people were giants. There was a skull that was nearly three feet high and had one eye socket.

"What is this?"

"The Cyclops and the Nephilim," Aro said, turning to her. "You didn't think they really existed, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Bella said looking around.

"This is another secret that certain societies have been trying to hide for centuries."

"Why? Because it doesn't match the agreed upon timeline?"

"No, it's more sinister than that," Aro walked away a few steps and then he turned around. "Let me tell you a story. Back in 1351 BC, the Volturi coven, which was a lot smaller than it is today, was living in the town of Chalcis, and we had set ourselves up as the local magistrate there. The people knew we were vampires in those days, so they were terrified of us, and with good reason. But several men from the Nuragic settlement on Sardinia came to us and said they would give us thirty young virgins if we would get rid of the two giants that were living on their island. I, of course, was bored out of my mind, which happens when you live a long time, so I told them to keep their lovely daughters. I said I would rid them of their oppressors for free, and Marcus agreed. So we set out for Sardinia, along with Caius."

Aro paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "Now the giants I encountered were not the friendly  _Jolly Green Giant_  types. No these creatures were monstrous. They had one eye right in the middle of their forehead and were at least thirty feet tall. They crushed everything they came in contact with. They'd pick up humans and eat them alive. They'd abduct young girls and do ghastly things to them.

"In fact, Marcus and I had a hell of a time trying to kill them. Even with our enhanced speed and tremendous strength, they were a challenge. We stabbed them with swords, and the giants shrugged them off like pinpricks. We dropped large boulders on them, which only made them angry. One picked me up and held me in his hand and crushed my ribs. My whole chest cavity collapsed. So I bit him and drank his blood, which made him swat me like a fly."

Aro grimaced. "His blood was foul. Truly the most disgusting substance. I had to throw it up, and I was sick for two days. But this created a new problem. The giant was now infected. The last thing I wanted was a giant vampire. So we waited until the venom took over and the brute was writhing in pain. Then I set him on fire. We did the same thing to the other one."

"Well, I'm glad you survived," Bella said.

Aro chuckled. "Yes, so am I. The point I'm making though is these creatures were monsters, plain and simple, and they existed. Yet now, all traces of them are slowly being eliminated. At one time, Nephilim bones and skeletal remains were scattered all over the world. However, around 21 AD, a secret society started digging them up and collecting them, erasing their existence from the planet. They even torched the great library of Alexandria. Why do you think they did that?"

Bella shook her head. "I have no idea."

"For a long time, I didn't know either. It was a puzzle that plagued me. But now I believe I know their true purpose, and it presents a very grim future. They want to create an army. A genetically enhanced army using Nephilimic DNA. We must stop them."

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this plot a little out there, but I have a plan. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you.  


	13. The Forest of the Undead

_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me_  
Tell me where did you sleep last night  
In the pines, in the pines  
Where the sun don't ever shine  
I would shiver the whole night through

 _ **In the Pines**_ – Traditional American ghost song

_._

_._

**Chapter 11 – The Forest of the Undead**

Bella was about to reply to Aro when she heard the door open behind her.

"Come on, Aro, what's taking you so long?" a woman said with a heavy Italian accent, peeking her head in the door. "Everybody's asking about you?

Bella turned around to see a beautiful woman with a direct, red-eyed gaze and sandy blonde hair, dressed in a sleeveless black dress with a tight skirt.

"We will be up shortly, Athenodora," Aro said softly, not moving, making it clear he would not be rushed.

"Well, hurry up," Athenodora grumbled, looking Bella up and down as if she didn't approve, but then turned around and walked away.

"I don't think she likes me," Bella whispered.

"Don't worry, she doesn't like me either," Aro said with a chuckle. "But we probably should go. Taking her hand, he lead her down the hall and then up another flight of stairs.

Once they got to the top, there were double doors that led to a comfortable sitting room of Moroccan design. Long sofas and ottomans were seated close to the floor with several throw pillows and coffee tables. Huge lantern style lamps hung from the ceiling and one young woman was even smoking a hookah.

Everyone stopped talking the minute Aro walked into the room.

"Aro, I'm so glad you could make it," Ibn Tibbon said, raising his hand in welcome. Dressed in black, he looked very formal. "It's been a long time since you sat down with us, and you brought the lovely Señora Cullen with you. How delightful."

"It's always a pleasure," Aro said and then placed his hand on his chest, feigning disappointment. "Regrettably, we did not come to stay. I need to borrow Caius for a moment if you don't mind. We have a private matter which needs to be discussed."

"Yes of course," Ibn Tibbon replied.

Caius glanced over at his wife somewhat annoyed and then stood up, walking over to them.

Aro kissed Bella's hand and told her he would be right back. "Stay out of trouble," he whispered, before leaving the room.

This left Bella in a room full of vampires she didn't know, except for Ibn Tibbon and maybe the blonde from the library.

"Please, Señora Cullen, have a seat," Ibn Tibbon said invitingly, gesturing to one of the chairs.

Bella nodded. However, she wasn't quite sure where to sit. There seemed to be a strange hierarchy in the room, where only certain members sat on sofas, while everybody else sat on the floor with throw pillows. Yet everyone was so sophisticated and beautifully dressed.

"You may sit here," a woman said with a thick Ethiopian accent, pointing to the ottoman next to her. Stunningly beautiful, she had amber eyes, and inky black hair pulled back in numerous tiny braids.

Bella nodded in gratitude and took a seat.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I am Kia Emanuel. I'm one of the curators for the library," she said, holding out her hand.

Bella shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"So what do you think of Granada?"

"It's beautiful. I'm glad I came."

"We're delighted to meet you as well," Kia said, waving her hand out as if she spoke for the whole room. "You're great power has created quite a stir."

Suddenly everyone turned toward Bella, which made her feel very awkward. "Oh, I'm not that powerful."

Kia smiled. "Why, of course, you are. If you weren't, Aro would have surely brought you and your daughter back with him. He's quite the collector."

"Yes, he is," Ibn Tibbon agreed, sounding somewhat amused. "And he has the nerve to call  _me_  a hoarder."

"Well, you do have an amazing collection, Señor Ibn Tibbon," Bella said. "Your house is like a museum."

"Do you like my antediluvian map "

"Yes, it's beautiful. When did you find out that the Arabian Peninsula used to be Atlantis?"

Ibn Tibbon tilted his head as if trying to recall. "You know I can't remember. It was just something that was known in the ancient world."

"Are there any Atlantean ruins still left?"

"Well, there's Petra and Mada'in Saleh. Of course, scientists have attributed these ruins to the Nabataean Kingdom, but the Nabateans were a nomadic Bedouin tribe. They had no need to build such elaborate structures, and to build it for a tomb makes absolutely no sense. It's more likely the Nabateans just decided to use the ruins. But alas that's modern-day archeology for you. If they don't know what something is, they either label it as a tomb or a ceremonial object." Tibbon chuckled, and everyone in the room laughed with him.

"So Petra was the main city?"

"No, the famous Atlantean port was destroyed. But Petra was built during the Atlantean period. Scientists still claim the city was built around 1AD, but it's obviously older. The ruins have been eroded away by water. You can see it with the way the rock is rounded off, like the pyramids in Giza, which show they were submerged as well during the flood."

"The Great Pyramids are from the antediluvian time?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Absolutely, the antediluvian world was far more advanced then what has been previously supposed. That's why there's so much talk of ancient aliens. Clearly, the great pyramids served a far more lofty purpose than just being a tomb."

"What do you think it was?"

Ibn Tibbon smiled and brought his fingers together. "Well, I have a theory, but I would like to gather more evidence before I elaborate."

Bella would have loved to have him elaborate. She was so intrigued by this. She could sit and talk with Ibn Tibbon all night. "Do you know what caused the flood?"

"New evidence supports a theory that it was caused by a meteor."

Kia nodded in agreement, her expression grave. "Yes, a meteor was sent down by Yahweh, the Hebrew God. The human gene pool had been horribly corrupted, and God decided to cleanse the Earth with water. The next cleansing will be of fire."

Bella turned to her. "How was the gene pool corrupted?"

"After God created the world, his angels came back to Earth to check and see how the human race was doing," Kia explained, holding out her hands. "But when they returned, they found their creation was too lovely. They became enamored by the beautiful human women. So they came to Earth and seduced them, thus creating the giants…the Nephilim."

Ibn Tibbon shook his head, clearly disagreeing. "But the Nephilim already existed," he argued. "The Bible even says it in Ezekiel 32:27.  _The Nephilim were on the earth in those days—and also afterward—when the sons of God went into the daughters of humans, who bore children to them. These were the heroes that were of old, warriors of renown._ "

"But Judah," Kia argued, using Ibn Tibbon's first name. "The story of the Nephilim is clearly told in the  _Book of Enoch."_

"Yes, but the  _Book of Enoch_  is not biblical," he stated. "That's why it was removed from the biblical canon. It contradicts the Bible and has several inaccuracies. For instance, the  _Book of Enoch_  mentions Noah, even though Enoch had died and gone to heaven, long before Noah was born. If it is to be believed that Enoch was the writer, how did he know about Noah?"

"Maybe it was foretold," Kia said. "God's relationship with man was much different—"

"But that's not the only inaccuracy, Kia." The blond from the library said, interrupting her, looking rather smug, glancing at Ibn Tibbon. "You know that. Heaven is described differently. In the  _Book of Revelation_ , the streets of heaven are described as being made  _of pure gold as it were transparent glass_. But the  _Book of Enoch_ describes the streets as being made of crystal."

"Now you're just arguing semantics," Kia grumbled, clearly annoyed by her interference. "Gold is not like transparent glass, but crystal is. John just didn't know how to describe it in  _The Book of Revelation_. What you consider the heroes of old are in fact fallen angels."

"But why did the bible not state that?" Ibn Tibbon argued.

Bella had to chuckle. The library committee was just like Aro said. They did sit around and argue about ancient documents. However, unlike Aro, she found it fascinating. She turned to Ibn Tibbon. "So if the children of the angels weren't the Nephilim, what were they?"

Ibn Tibbon smiled. "That's a good question. I believe they were the people of Atlantis. There are all kinds of stories and tales of people with magical powers in the Atlantean record. In fact, you yourself might be descendant of the Atlanteans because you have a special gift."

"But I didn't really have it when I was human."

"Of course you did. Aro couldn't read your mind."

"Yeah, but that's not really a power."

This made Ibn Tibbon laugh. "You are much too modest. I would love it if Aro could not read my mind." Everyone in the room laughed as well, agreeing with him. He then stood up. "Let me show you something, Señora Cullen. I think you might find it interesting."

"All right." Bella stood up and followed him out into the hall. For some reason, she thought maybe she should wait for Aro but then decided that was just silly. She didn't need his permission. So she followed Ibn Tibbon down the stairs to a room at the far end of the house. Inside was another well-lit display room with tablets of ancient writing, a couple of frescos, and an ancient mural that took up nearly one whole wall.

However, the mural was very unusual, because it wasn't a fresco. It was four large ceramic panels that had been kiln fired and glazed over. Yet the design was so intricate, it was like an ink drawing. There were dark rich greens, golds, and reds. The figures were elongated like a fairytale drawing, and the whole thing had an elaborate border of tangled vines, leaves and roses.

"This piece was actually found in the Red Sea, south of Jordan," Tibbon told her. "Alexander the Great brought the panels back with him when he returned to Alexandria."

"And they weren't broken?"

"No, it's glazed over with that strange unbreakable Atlantean glass."

Bella walked over to study it.

The illustration showed two riders on a lone black horse against a backdrop of snowy hills and boulders. The woman held the reins, her dark brown hair and red cloak blowing in the wind. A bearded man clung to her, obviously injured. He had bloody bandages covering both his eyes. The woman had one arm outstretched behind her and was pointing, while the man's hand clasped around her wrist.

On the other side of the mural was a battalion of men on horseback, carrying long black staffs with blub-like glowing tips. However, the horsemen seemed to be caught in a black forest of living trees that were growing up around them, impaling them with their long wooden limbs, skewering the horses, killing them instantly and painting the dark green leaves with blood.

"I've never seen anything like this," Bella said, but that wasn't quite true. For the mural looked strangely familiar, even though she knew she had never seen it before. "What is this?"

"It's the  _Forest of the Undead_. It's from an Atlantean legend." Ibn Tibbon pulled out a scroll from one of the cabinets. "I have the translation right here. Would like me to read to you?"

"Sure."

Ibn Tibbon paused before he began. "Now please understand," he explained. "Atlantean is a very complicated language, which hasn't been completely translated yet. So I fear some of the nuance and detail may be lost. Not to mention, it's obvious this legend was originally written as a poem, so if the wording seems strange, that's why."

Bella nodded.

He then began to read in his elegant deep voice.

"In the fifth dawn on the seventh moon, the great Magus, Baal of the East, and the sublime sibylla, Absinthe of the West came together.

"They met at a wedding. Ronove, a great lord, was claiming his third wife, the beautiful Princess Gomory, whom he was passionately infatuated with. His first wife, Berith had borne him two sons and three daughters, but she was old and Ronove had stopped coming to her bed. His second wife was Absinthe (which means wormwood or bittersweet) who was a forest sprite.

"Like a  _green fairy_?" Bella teased, thinking about the famous liquor.

"Possibly," Tibbon replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, Ronove did not love Absinthe, and she did not love him. He married her to please the great horde. Therefore, their union was a treaty. Consequently, she kept to herself, tending her garden, which was the most beautiful garden in all the Atlantean kingdom.

"A powerful neighboring Lord, by the name of Baal, was invited to the wedding. He was a Wye, which there really isn't an English word for, but it means he had magic in him. I also believe it means he was hybrid."

"A child of a fallen angel?" Bella asked.

"Yes, however, the Horde has also been described as Wye too, so it wasn't uncommon. Anyway, Baal came to the wedding, but he came late, after the bride and groom had already been carried to their bed, and most of the wedding party were inebriated and passed out around the hearth. So he went to the kitchens to dig up something to eat and found the lovely Absinthe.

"They fell in love almost instantly and spent the night talking and telling tales. Baal decided he must have her, saying ' _She is enchanting, and lovely in her bones._ ' So he went to Ronove and offered him money, horses, and land to have her. Ronove, however, refused to give her up. He was afraid he would anger the horde. This denial displeased Baal greatly."

Tibbon stopped reading and looked at her. "Now you must understand, Señora Cullen, Baal was a powerful Lord. He was the Master of the Winds, and he could have leveled Ronove's stronghold and pulverized it to dust, and there are some stories that say he did just that. But in this story he's an honorable man, and would not steal another man's wife, so he left empty-handed,  _his heart filled with wanting_. But before he left, he gave Absinthe a beautiful black mare, with the power of the wind to run faster than any other, and she gave him a talisman, in the shape of a tree encircled with vines, which would ensure his crops never failed.

"For years they pined for each other, Baal whispering her name on the wind, and Absinthe burying flower petals dipped in blood in her garden, creating the most beautiful dark red roses.

"One night Baal's enemies rose up against him, attacking him in his sleep. They gouged out his eyes which was the main source of his power and threw him in a dungeon. They planned the most horrible death for him. Death by Saw, where a man is hung upside down and then sawed in half while still alive."

Bella sort of shuddered at this. "What a horrible form of execution."

"Yes, I agree. So did Absinthe. She became a woman of fury, and she swore Baal would not die. So she whipped up a deadly poisonous liquor made of rotted wormwood, honey, and anise and then rode her horse to where Baal was being held. She had no problems convincing the guards into sharing a drink with her. Within less than an hour, they were all babbling incoherently, lost in nightmarish visions. She then went about setting Baal free, helping him up on her horse."

"The horse that he gave her?" Bella stated pointing to the mural.

"Yes, and they rode through the night, across the barren hills of Austere, where nothing ever grew. However, their enemies caught up with them in furious pursuit. A whole legion of them rode on horseback, and they shot glass balls filled with fire at them. Baal was actually hit. His cloak caught on fire, which he quickly put out. But this enraged Absinthe. So she lifted her hand and raised a forest in a place where nothing grew. A deadly forest with limbs that magically engulfed the horseman, impaling them where they stood."

"The Forest of the Undead."

"Yes.

"Why did they call it that? Was it because the men were forever trapped in there?"

"No, it has to do with the trees themselves. They did not die, and they killed anything that stepped inside its branches. In fact, the forest stood for centuries, never changing, growing or diminishing, still holding the bones of the men who were trapped inside it. The Atlanteans believed that because the trees were begotten on human blood, this is what the forest craved. The sap that ran inside the bark was venomous."

"What?" Bella laughed. "Are you telling me venom comes from magical tree sap?"

Ibn Tibbon shrugged. "That's the legend."

"What happened to Absinthe and Baal?"

"No one knows? But they are supposed to come back. They are part of the Quadrivial Prophecy."

Bella stiffened, suddenly a little wary. Maybe she shouldn't be asking this. But then she decided to ask anyway. "In what way?"

He pointed to a stone tablet that he had in a display case. "Come, take a look at this."

Bella walked over and looked down. On the tablet was a circle with four points that marked the North, South, East and Western poles. There was also a figure positioned at each pole with some ancient writing.

"Now modern Wicca has changed it a little so that the Earth element is now positioned in the North," Ibn Tibbon explained, pointing to the tablet. "But the Atlanteans positioned the element of Earth in the West. Earth, of course, is Absinthe's element."

"That's why they call her the Wye of the west," Bella said. "And Baal is the Wye of the east?"

"Yes, East being the element of Air." Ibn Tibbon paused and looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "When is your date of birth, Señora Cullen?"

"September 13, why?"

"So you're a Virgo, the element of Earth."

"Yeah, I guess." Bella wasn't quite sure she fully understood, but she got the distinct impression by the way Ibn Tibbon was looking at her that he thought she might be Absinthe. Uncomfortable, she decided to change the subject. "So who's on the north and south?"

"The North is Abaddon, the destroyer, and the South is Decarabia, the Wye of pestilence." Ibn Tibbon continued to study her.

Distinctly uncomfortable now, Bella shifted her legs.  _I'm not Absinthe_ , she wanted to say. But would he even believe her? She needed to get back to Aro. "We probably should get back. Aro will be looking for me."

"Yes," Tibbon said ominously. "We definitely do not want to displease Aro."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I know the last three chapters have been heavy on information download, but hopefully, you're starting to see the prophecy a little better. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Thank you.
> 
> While I've always loved Nirvana's version of In The Pines, I just recently heard a version by Janel Drewis, which is wonderfully creepy.


	14. Power

**Chapter 12 - Power**

When Bella and Ibn Tibbon returned to the sitting room, Aro was waiting for her. "Ah, there you are," he said with a smile that didn't match his eyes. "I wondered where you had disappeared too."

Bella inwardly cringed.  _Was he upset now?_   "Señor Ibn Tibbon was just showing me some more Atlantean artifacts. It's really quite fascinating."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Aro said flatly, eyeing Ibn Tibbon, smoothly placing his hand on Tibbon's shoulder. An action that almost seemed to make Ibn Tibbon flinch. "Judah, here, is a wealth of information. It's always so illuminating to come here."

"We would be honored if you decided to stay a little a longer," Ibn Tibbon said politely. An invitation that many in the room didn't seem to share.

Aro studied Ibn Tibbon intently. "No, we have a previous engagement I'm afraid, but thank you for your kind invitation." Aro turned to Bella and held out his hand. "Come, my dear."

Bella felt like she was being summed like a naughty school girl. "Thank you for everything, Señor Ibn Tibbon," she said before Aro ushered her down the stairs.

But before they got to the door, someone called Bella's name. It was Kia Emanuel.

"Señora Cullen, I forgot to give you something, I think it might be useful to you." She stood at the top of the stairs, never moving to come down.

"All right," Bella said, letting go of Aro's hand, walking back up.

Aro moved in to follow her, but Kia stopped him. "Oh no, Aro, this is just girl talk," she teased.

Aro's eyes narrowed, but he relented and let Bella go up alone.

"What's going on?" Bella asked when she reached the top.

Kia grabbed her hand and dragged her into one of the spare bedrooms. "Don't go with him," she whispered very softly in her ear.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Aro is the worst of libertines. I know he seems charming right now, but he is an unscrupulous man."

Bella stiffened. "I know what he is, believe me."

"No, I don't think you do. He has a pattern with women. A friend of mine got entangled with him, and she told me that Aro did the most wicked things to her. He practically turned her into a sex slave. You'll be his prisoner."

Bella shook her head. "Believe me, that's not going to happen."

"How do you know? He does it all the time. In fact, he keeps his wife locked in a tower in Volterra. Nobody is allowed to see her."

Bella could see that Kia truly wanted to help her. But what Kia didn't understand, it was precisely Aro's wickedness that attracted her to him, even though it was something she'd never admit. However, the mention of his wife unsettled her.

"Thank you, Kia. I mean that. But I'm fine, really."

Kia just shook her head. "Here, let me give you my number," she said, scribbling her cell phone number on a pad of paper. "You can call me, any time, day or night, and take this." She removed a necklace that she was wearing, which was hidden under her blouse and then placed it around Bella's neck. The necklace had a strange bauble on it made from lapis lazuli, which looked like a miniature globe of the Earth. "This necklace represents your element,  _Earth_. I'm also Earth. We are sisters, you and I. Therefore, I must help you. The globe always tells the truth to an Earth sister. Ask it any question and it will answer. Ask it about Aro. Don't let him pull you into his web."

Bella nodded, realizing she was already caught in Aro's web. Warmly she squeezed Kia's hand. "Thank you," she said softly, turning to leave.

But that's when she spotted a magnificent mosaic on the far wall behind the wooden framed bed. Decorated in various shades of creamy white and sage green, it showed a beautiful woman with dark hair sitting by a fountain. The thing is, the woman looked so familiar. In fact, she looked like Aro. "Who is that?" she asked Kia.

"That's Aro sister, Didyme."

"She's beautiful."

"Judah tells me she was beautiful on the inside as well. I think he was in love with her. He had this mosaic specially made just for her."

"Where is she now?"

"She was killed many years ago. It was very tragic. I never met her."

"Aro doesn't talk about her."

"Yes, and I recommend you don't bring her up. Aro doesn't like to talk about Didyme. He loved her very much."

"Really," Bella murmured, realizing there was so much she didn't know about him. "Thank you, Kia." Quickly, she made her way back down the stairs.

Aro watched her descend, his hand casually resting on his hip. It struck her how much he looked like some despotic aristocrat. Yet he was so intrinsically attractive. A mishmash of masculine and feminine traits, which actually made him more compelling. That's because you didn't really think about his masculine traits until he dropped his voice or held you in his arms. He held out his hand, and she took it. "What did she give you?"

"A necklace," Bella said, lifting the chain so Aro could see.

Aro studied the globe, touching it with his fingers. "It's Atlantean," he said. "That's very generous of Kia." He then turned to look at Kia and said, "Buonasera."

Kia smiled and waved back.

Once outside, Bella realized the sky was getting dark, most of the light coming from the few street lights which seemed to paint the streets in ruddy gold and dark orange.

Of course, Aro immediately started in. "Signora Cullen, how do you do it? You're always getting into trouble, no? I left you for a mere fifteen minutes. That's it. I thought you would sit there and make small talk. But no, you go off with Ibn Tibbon and talk to him about the Quadrivial Prophecy. What were you thinking?"

"What, I'm not allowed to ask questions about the prophecy?"

"It would be wise if you didn't. If you have questions you can ask me."

 _Like right._  He was the last person she'd trust. But then she decided, _what the hell_? It doesn't hurt to ask, as long as she didn't give anything away. "All right, I will ask you? What element are you?"

"You mean as to astrology?"

"Yes."

"I'm an Aquarius."

"So your element is water."

Aro shook his head. "I'm air. Aquarius is the water bearer," he said, raising his hand like it was at water level. "His head is above the water."

Bella laughed. "So are you Baal?"

Aro eyed her skeptically. "Which Baal do you speak of? The God that was worshiped in ancient Carthage, the Canaanite deity, or the ancient prince of Hell."

"There's that many."

"Yes, Baal gets around, and he's always a menace."

"That sounds like you," she teased.

However, Aro didn't find it funny. "My dear, you do realize I'm already displeased with you, no?"

Bella giggled. "Oh come on, I'm teasing."

Aro continued to glare at her. "What are you trying to ask?"

"I want to know why does Telipinus think that you're Baal? He does think that, doesn't he?"

Aro eyed her. "You know about Telipinus?"

"Yes, Eleazar told me."

Aro gave a low grumble, shaking his head. "Then there's no excuse," he scolded, shaking his finger. "You've been knowingly careless. I'm very cross with you. Clearly, I shall have to take you in hand and bring you back to Volterra with me. That's the only way I can ensure your safety."

" _Excuse me_?" Bella said incredulously.

"We already discussed that. There is no excuse. I can't have you risking your life like this."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Aro, I don't need your protection."

"I hate to tell you, Signora Cullen, but you are very much in need of my protection now." He then grabbed her hand and whisked her down a dark alley and led her into an empty warehouse with big glass windows that streamed in the light from outside. He then turned her to face him. "You are now in grave danger."

Bella laughed. "Oh please, you're joking."

"I do not joke. Now don't make a face," he said, shaking his head, gently lifting her chin. "Look at you, always so outraged, the perfect emancipated woman. Don't you know that Telipinus will kill you, kill Edward, kill your daughter, kill that strange wolf boy she's dating, and he may very well slaughter the whole Olympian Coven. They're ruthless."

"But I'm not part of the Quadrivial."

"It doesn't matter. You are powerful. Everyone knows that, and now Ibn Tibbon thinks you might be part of the prophecy, and he will immediately tell Telipinus. You've just made yourself a target."

"But my power isn't destructive."

"That's probably what Absinthe thought, no?"

"I'm not Absinthe."'

"And I am not Baal. It doesn't matter,  _tesoro mio_. Ibn Tibbon suspects that you are, and that's all it takes." Aro wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close "I suppose I could kill Ibn Tibbon, and I would do that, you know… _for you."_  he said, his voice suddenly tender, "I would much rather not though. It will cause a lot of trouble."

"Isn't Ibn Tibbon your friend?"

Aro laughed. "Absolutely not. He's a thorn in my side. Very problematic to kill. He has the support of the vampire community."

Bella cringed. The way he so casually talked about killing people was a little unnerving. "No, don't kill Ibn Tibbon on my account."

"Very good, I'm glad to hear that. I will send Demetri to collect your things and we shall leave tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Wait a second, Aro, I haven't consented to any of this yet."

"But you will."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, you love your daughter more than anything else in the world, and have no desire to put her danger. You also enjoy my company as I enjoy yours." Aro gave her a kiss and then whispered in her ear. "Have no fear,  _Isabella_. I will take very good care of you."

Just the way he said _Isabella_  made her go weak in the knees. Why did she have to be so drawn to him? She felt like a fool, just falling into his hands this way. There was just something about him though that was so compelling. Just being this close to him, taking in his lovely scent overwhelmed her. She loved the touch of his hand, the sound of his voice. She felt light as a feather when she was in his arms. "What about your wife," Bella said. "Won't she be a little annoyed with you bringing me home?"

Aro chuckled. "Believe me _,_  you will never set eyes on my wife. That I can promise you."

"Why, because you keep her locked in a tower?" she retorted.

Aro looked offended. "Sulpicia is not a prisoner. Where do you get these ideas?"

Bella was about to answer when Aro brought his finger up to her mouth and shushed her. He then moved over by the door.

Bella listened carefully. There was somebody out there, a vampire, maybe two. She could tell by the way they moved and their scent.

She mouthed the words, 'Who is it?"

But Aro just waved her away, and brought his finger to his lips, telling her to be silent.

For several minutes they waited until one of them opened the door and looked around. It was the blonde vampire she had seen earlier in the black dress. She was then followed by a tall brooding man with long fingernails and black hair.

Of course, they could see her. How could they not? But they didn't even register her existence. They looked around the room as if it were empty. Bella simply stood there without moving.

Aro was hidden in the shadows, but then he stepped forward into the light. That's when she saw his eyes were white, like before. He looked incredibly dangerous. Sneaking up behind the woman, he ripped her head off with one smooth gesture, moving so fast she didn't even get a chance to scream. He then tossed her head on the floor.

The man heard it and whipped around, but again it was like he couldn't see Aro, nor could he see the decapitated woman. "Evka?" he said, looking around. "¿Dónde estás?"

Aro simply walked up behind him, and removed the man's head as well, dropping it on the floor, dusting off his hands. "Well, that takes care of that," he said softly, looking down at the bodies still squirming around. "What a witless pair. I'm amazed they lasted this long."

"Who are they?"

"Assassins. I was tired of having them follow me around, so I told Demetri and Renata to stand back for a little while, so they would finally make their move."

"What if they just wanted to talk to you?"

"Then they should make an appointment instead of slinking around in the shadows," Aro grumbled. "I have no time for stupidity."

"That's harsh."

Aro laughed. "You think so, eh? You know how many halfwits have tried to kill me? Believe me, it's too many to count."

Instantly, Demetri showed up. It almost was like Aro called him, but how he did it, Bella had no clue.

"Take care of these two," Aro ordered.

"Yes, Master." Demetri bowed and started picking up one of the bodies. Felix came in a few seconds later and helped him.

Aro turned to Bella and offered her his hand. "Come, my dear." The way he gazed at her through almost made her feel like he was _willing_  her to come to him.

And of course, she obliged. She couldn't help it. She was like a moth to a flame.

Yet as Aro led Bella back out onto the street, she couldn't help but wonder. He was a lot more powerful than what she originally thought. In fact, it made her rethink that incident in Forks when the Volturi came to investigate Renesmee. Aro was able to create illusions, and he was able to do it on more than one person.  _No wonder they thought he was Baal._

He couldn't delude her though, which was telling. Why did he let her see this, see his power? It wasn't like he had no choice. He could have waited until later to dispose of his enemies. No, he wanted her to see this. He wanted her to know he was powerful. He made it even more obvious when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, backing her up against the brick wall. It wasn't just a regular kiss though. It was a kiss of possession.

She liked it though, kissing him back.

For a moment he studied her, tilting his head, his gaze saying,  _Yes, I'm powerful. What are you going to do about it?_

The fact that she said nothing seemed to please him.

"Now, I think I will introduce you to some of my friends, my true friends," he said, somewhat amused, kissing her again, his hand slipping between her legs, sliding past her silky underwear. "We'll go visit them. Then tonight I will thoroughly ravish you and make you mine forever." Again his gaze said volumes.  _You want me as badly as I want you, don't you?_

Bella nodded yes, her pelvic muscles tightening around his fingers, becoming damp.

He leaned close and nuzzled her neck. "Finally," he whispered, lightly nipping her earlobe. "I knew you'd be mine, from the moment I met you."

Yes, she believed he did, and strangely, that's exactly where she wanted to be.

Gracefully, he removed his hand and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

Bella leaned against his shoulder, letting him shield her.

He then took off running with her and carried her out of town, up into the mountains.


	15. Seduction

** Chapter 13 – Seduction **

.

Aro carried Bella far up into the Sierra Nevada Mountains above Granada. Above her the sky was dotted with stars, the scent of pine hung heavy in the air, and a cool breeze blew against her face. The most intoxicating part though was the feeling she had being held in Aro's arms. She almost wanted to crawl inside him, snuggling closer, burrowing her face into the smooth fabric of his coat. Aro seemed touched by this too, sometimes slowing down, gently kissing her temple.

Clearly, there was a definite destination that Aro wanted to take her, but Bella wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. All she wanted was him, and she wanted him badly. His scent was maddening, like sweet wild blood, while strands of his hair kept falling down, tickling her cheek. She started to kiss him in earnest, running her mouth along the tender area right below his ear.

Aro's body tensed up, and he finally stopped, looking down at her. "My lovely Isabella, you are truly intoxicating. Just having you in my arms is driving me mad. But you should wait until later, when I can lay you out on my bed and make love to you properly, yes?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to wait," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

Aro shook his head and sighed, his eyes darkening. "I suppose I don't really want that either." Setting her back on her feet, he pulled her into his arms, his mouth peppering her neck and shoulder with kisses. Soft, yet forceful kisses that eventually made their way to her lips, sliding into her mouth, his arms encircling her.

Bella let out a soft moan, her whole body tingling, and started kissing him back, even harder, her free hand moving down his trousers to the rising bulge between his legs.

"Such a bad girl," he whispered, unzipping her dress, his hand smoothly moving her down her spine. But then in a surprise move, he picked her up and tossed her down on a soft bed of pine needles.

Leaning over her, he quickly tore off his coat and belt, loosening his tie, unbuttoning his cuffs. Even in his rush, he was fastidious, folding his coat, which made her laugh. But the look of raw passion in his eyes, made her laughter disappear. His face was darkly contrasted in the moonlight. Every movement he made, his features changed in the darkness, hiding and then revealing, and then hiding again.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off him.

Sinking down on his knees, he leaned over her, and spread her legs, lifting the folds of her dress with his elegant conical fingers, caressing her thighs. Hooking his fingers around the silk elastic on her underwear, he smoothly pulled them off her legs.

Just the feel of hands made her wet. Bella even lifted herself to accommodate him, still watching the dark contour of his face and hands, gazing up at the dark shadows beneath his jaw and down the line of his neck. With his cuffs unbuttoned, she could see his forearm, and to her surprise, there was a bite mark on it. He looked like he had been mauled. It was strangely beautiful though, all dark and red against his pale white skin. She was about to ask about it, but he stopped her with his gaze, commanding her attention. Then without any warning or preparation, he bent his head down and sucked.

It was like an electrical shock. Bella cried out, arching her back, a thousand little spasms vibrating through her. Her whole body was trembling, while he licked down into her clit and all around. It was almost too intense, and she began to mumble his name, her hands fluttering.

Aro continued his onslaught, his hand moving up to grab her hip, pressing her down into the ground, subduing her writhing frame, while the other hand slipped in between her legs, his fingers sliding inside her.

Bella senses were scattered in disarray, her fingers curling in his hair. She was about to come. She could tell, but she couldn't believe it. Never in her life had she come this hard and this fast. It was almost surreal. She thought about the night before, the way he had just stopped. If he did that again, she'd scream. "Please, Aro," she pleaded, "don't stop."

Aro gave a low murmur, which sounded like a cross between a growl and chuckle, but he continued, his touch more ardent now, ungentle, almost rough. His fingers, still damp from her juices, slid out of her and down to her ass, which almost sent her over the edge. Everything was burning, her skin, her blood. She let out a breathless gasp, and came, biting back the sound in her throat, her hands tangling in his hair.

_ God, what just happened? _  She was almost embarrassed. This was so unlike her. Until last night, she hadn't had sex for over a year. Now she was climaxing in just a few minutes.  _How'd he do that?_  Reaching out for him, she stared up at him in awe.

Aro smiled, his look almost predatory. "So lovely," he whispered softly, leaning forward, smoothly peeling the fabric off her shoulders to expose her breasts. He placed his mouth on her bare nipple and sucked, raising his head just enough to gaze at her. He then moved to the other, slowly licking the underside of her breast before nipping her lightly. An action that made her gasp.

"I adore watching you," he said, staring at her with red eyes. "You always look so surprised."

She was surprised. She felt so wanton. Sitting up so she could kiss him, she impatiently unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his neck. But it became too cumbersome, and she was too impatient. She ended up ripping his shirt open, popping the buttons off and pressed her mouth to his chest. He was much more muscular than Edward. But then everything about him was different than Edward. After all, Edward was an immortal teenager and Aro was a man; a man that definitely knew how to please a woman.

Making her way down to his sinewy torso she kissed his abdomen running her face over the smooth baby fine hairs on his belly. An area that was obviously sensitive, because he trembled, his muscles tightening.

Quickly, he unzipped his pants, which she clumsily tried to help him with, before he tossed her on her back and pulled himself over her, pushing inside with one powerful thrust.

_ God, it felt good. _   _So good._ She had been waiting for this all night, and almost cried out, grabbing his shoulders, her fingernails digging through his skirt to his skin. Reflexively, she bent her knees to take him in deeper, which of course he took advantage of, thrusting forcefully inside her, lowering his mouth to kiss her.

Breaking from the kiss, he gazed at her, still thrusting, and she gazed back. A strange connection was forming between them. She couldn't explain it.

Aro seemed to feel it too, whispering, "Tesoro mio," before kissing her again.

In no time at all, she came again and Aro soon followed, collapsing down on top of her. Still deep inside her, he brushed her bangs out of her face and curiously studied her, a mischievous smile coming to his lips.

Just seeing him like this, caused a rush of warmth that settled in her chest. She knew then, she would be forever lost and captured by his smile. He was such a strange and mysterious man. Here he was, a creature almost three thousand years old. What must he be thinking? What had he seen? What had he been through? "Where did you get that scar on your wrist?"

"I tangled with a werewolf and almost lost."

"That sounds scary."

Aro cocked his head. "I suppose it was. For a long time, the only way I could feel alive was by skirting death." Shifting his body, he pulled out of her and laid on his side, resting his head on his elbow. Softly, he ran his finger over her bottom lip. "You make me feel alive."

Bella was deeply touched by his admission. "I have so many things I want to ask you?"

Aro laughed. "We have lots of time, no?"

"I don't know."

"You're unsure?" he asked dubiously.

Bella looked down at her hands. "You know I can't stay with you."

"Of course you can." Tenderly, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I insist. And don't be shaking your head at me. I won't allow it."

Bella laughed. She couldn't help it. He was just so used to being in charge. "We're too different."

"So what?"

"My family won't be happy."

Aro shrugged. "They'll get over it. Carlisle hates to cause a fuss." Chuckling, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You might as well accept it. You belong with me. I can see it in your eyes. It's as simple as that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now come, my dear, I don't want to keep my friends waiting." Quickly, he got up, and helped her to her feet, zipping up her dress.

Bella watched him fix his shirt, grumbling because she ripped it. "You're a brute," he chided, holding up the damage.

"Maybe you should try next time not wearing such complicated clothes.

This made him laugh and he retied his tie, smoothing out his clothes and his hair, determined to always to be the perfectly dressed gentleman. "You seem to be deep in thought, no?"

Bella shrugged. "I suppose. I can't help but wonder though, how did you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know I would go with you?"

Aro smiled. "I didn't."

"But-"

Aro kissed her. "Isabella, sometimes things just happen." Smoothly, he held out his hand. "Come."

As always, she came to him, letting him pick her up.

**

Holding her in his arms, he took her to the small abandoned town of Sama Hamra. Situated near a cliff, the little town somewhat resembled a medieval hamlet that was in ruins. There was a crumbling church, several dilapidated buildings with the whitewash peeling off, and old cobblestone roads covered with weeds and gravel. An old fountain stood in the middle of the square.

But there was something else, something unsettling. Bella couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she obviously wasn't alone in this assessment, for people had hung hundreds of charms from the buildings and the trees. There were old tin cans and bottles tied with ribbon, tarnished silver bells and old blue and green glass fishing floats, which tinkled in the wind.

"What are the charms for?" Bella asked when Aro set her back on her feet.

"They're protection spells."

"Protection from what?"

"What do think?"

"Ghosts…this place is kind of spooky."

"You think so, eh?" Aro chuckled. "I myself don't find it that way. I suppose I'm so old that I've become rather comfortable around ghosts."

"That's because you practically are one," Bella teased.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said sadly.

Taking her hand, he led her into the town and they wandered through the dark empty streets. Occasionally, he ran his hand down her back, his touch excruciatingly delicate.

She could still feel the pull between them. An unspoken desire that was surprisingly still unsated. His face was partially obscured by darkness, which seemed to suit him, for he was dark. Yet, she was drawn to him, her shoulder touching his.

"So your friends live here?" Bella asked.

Aro tilted his head as if to say 'yes' but then said, "Not really. It's more like they stay here when they are in Andalucía."

Bella looked around and laughed. "Why?"

"Oh, you know, it's peaceful and unlike the living world, it doesn't change all that much. We vampires like mingling with the dead, no?"

Bella chuckled. "I don't know about that."

"That's because you are still a _bambina piccola,_ " he teased, pinching her cheek, "You're practically an infant."

"Whatever," Bella shot back, swatting his hand away, but then settled back into his arms. "So why did everybody leave?"

"During the Spanish Civil War, Franco thought the villagers were secretly supporting the guerrillas, so he had the Guardia Civil drive them out."

"That must have sucked."

"Yes, war has a way of displacing people."

Up ahead there was a large dilapidated mansion with white crumbling walls and a weedy garden. Bella could see lights flickering in the windows and there were some dark figures toward the back sitting around a campfire.

"How do you know these people?"

Aro hesitated as if considering what he should say. "During the 9th century BC, the Hittite Coven started executing prominent vampires in prestigious covens throughout the Teutonic and Gothic territories. You see, Telipinus believed that they were part of the Quadrivial Prophecy. The problem was, there wasn't much evidence to indicate these vampires were anything more than just gifted. Yes, they practiced witchcraft and pagan magic, but they weren't really destroyers. This created a backlash. The surviving members who lost their loved ones became nomads. They travel around as carnival performers, artisans, craftsmen, and musicians with the sole purpose of collecting information and bringing down the Hittite Coven. Since I am a well-known target of the Hittites, this led them to me."

"And you became friends."

"Yes, I especially consider Euric a friend. He is their leader, and he has been instrumental in keeping the balance of power in Europe. He was also the first to give me extensive information about the prophecy."

"So is Telipinus right? Are you part of the prophecy," Bella asked, looking him in the eye.

Aro laughed. "One might ask the same question of you, my dear?" he said, leading her up the dilapidated stairs to the house.

At the entrance, there were two heavily ornate doors. When Aro opened one, powdery rust and flecks of paint fell on his black coat. "What a mess," he grumbled, trying to brush it off, before stepping inside.

Bella followed him. The first thing she noticed was the room smelled heavy and thick with candle wax and campfire, but she could also detect mulled wine and coagulated blood. There was also something sweet in the air, like cherries and honey, yet there was a bitter undertow. Of course, the wax came from candles. They were everywhere in jars and tea plates, the creamy wax running over. The windows had moth-eaten drapes and spider web lace sheers. Old photographs and paintings covered the paint chipped walls and there were sheets half slung over old velvet furniture.

But the most startling thing was the three dead bodies draped across the furniture, one lying on the threadbare rug. All of them freshly exsanguinated. All of them reeking of wine. Of course, this shouldn't have been a surprise. After all, they were vampires. It still unsettled Bella though.

Aro barely even looked at them, leading her to the back of the house to what looked like the remnants of a courtyard with an old swimming pool half filled with murky water and floating dead leaves.

There were several vampires dressed in black, all of them standing and sitting around a bonfire that bathed their hands and faces in flickering, gold light.

One man seemed to dominate. A scarecrow of a man dressed in tattered jeans and a beat-up black coat and sweater. Standing back amongst the trees, he looked very tall and thin with dusky blond hair that hung loosely about him and he had piercing red eyes. "Salve, Aro," he called out.

"Salve, Euric" Aro answered back, speaking in a language Bella didn't understand, guiding her toward the center of the group.

When Bella got closer, a very pale, strawberry-haired vampire reached out and touched her skirt. "Pulcherrima," she murmured in a thick accent, looking up at her. With her heavily kohl-lined eyes, she looked a little drunk, wearing a diamond tiara, and a silk and chiffon dress, sitting on a chaise lounge with a throw rug draped over it. Another blonde lay against her with her arm around her waist. Both had goblets of blood in their hand, and they were both very pretty. Of course, all vampires were pretty, even the men.

"This is Isabella Marie Cullen née Swan," Aro said, introducing her to the group. "The woman I was telling you about."

"We're pleased to meet you," Euric said in a dark voice, holding up his goblet.

Immediately, two male vampires stood up from their sofa and offered their seat to them, which Aro thanked them for, guiding Bella to sit down.

A dark-haired vampire dressed in baubles and beads, silk scarves, and a red gypsy skirt offered them blood filled goblets on a silver tray.

Bella was about to decline, but then the woman shook her head. "It's all right," she said with broken English, "Aro told us you don't drink human blood, so we have the blood you like."

Hesitantly, Bella sniffed her glass. It was rabbit's blood, but there was something else in it. She could see it. Pink petals were floating on the top.

Gently, Aro squeezed her hand. "This particular lotus flower is from ancient Egypt. In fact, they used to douse them in wine. Of course, we douse them in blood. The petals have the amazing singularity of enhancing perception and awakening the third eye."

Bella eyed him skeptically. "The third eye?"

"Yes, the one right in the middle of your forehead," he teased, placing his index finger right above the bridge of her nose.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Euric stepped forward. "Of course, you may not want to awaken your third eye," he said casually, his eyes studying her. "Looking at the goblet is like looking at the future. Until you've tasted it what do you really know? And then, of course, it's too late."

Bella knew she probably shouldn't drink this, but she was feeling kind of adventurous, and the blood did smell divine. Lifting the glass to her lips, she took a drink. It was delicious.

Aro smiled and lifted his glass to her, and then took a drink himself, which made everybody cheer and lift their glasses.

The evening became a dream after that. Everyone was laughing, telling stories about the Romans and medieval Europe. It was so odd though. Everything slowed down. In fact, it was so slow the flames from the fire almost seemed to stop moving. There were strange shadows moving through the trees, and she kept seeing brightly colored lights. Staring down at the sofa, Bella noticed the  _flor-de-lis_  pattern on the red velvet armrest was moving and it made her laugh.

The dark-haired vampire who originally brought her the goblet kept filling her glass, and clasping her forearm, like they were old friends, laughing and joking with her. Bella even learned her name, Florentina, and she was from the Balkans. She told Bella she was a witch. "A good witch," she insisted, but then tilted her head. "Ah, maybe not so good always, but most of the time," which also made Bella laugh.

Everything was so wonderful with Aro holding her in his arms, or at least that is what she thought until she realized she was drinking human blood. What was even worse, she really didn't know for how long. It tasted  _so good_. Immediately, she sat up and set the goblet down on the table. Everyone's eyes turned on her and several of them stood up.

Bella stood up as well, but when she did, everything started spinning and she had to sit back down.

Aro clasped her hand, looking into her eyes. "Please forgive me,  _tesoro mio_ ," he said, bowing his head. "I did not want to deceive you for you have become quite precious to me. I promise I would never let anyone hurt you, but I must find out."

"Find out what?"

"I must know if you are part of the Quadrivial. Your shield conceals you so absolutely and completely. I'm afraid I must resort to drastic measures."

Bella stared at him bewildered. "What?"

Aro stood up, still holding her hand. "Inga, Florentina, take her to the chamber and prepare her for the ritual."


	16. Sibylla

 

 **Chapter 14**  -  **Sibylla**

.

"What do you mean by ritual?" Bella hissed, trying to stand. Unfortunately, she didn't do a very good job of it. She had to grab the back of the sofa just to steady herself. If only everything would stop spinning. She kept seeing colored lights which made everything kind of hazy.

Florentina walked over to her, followed by the strawberry blonde who had touched her dress, which Bella assumed must be Inga. Both of them tried to help her, but Bella just shrugged them off.

This made Aro put his arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"My dear, please understand," Aro soothed.

"What's there to understand? You tricked me," she said furiously

"Yes, but there was no malice or evil intent."

"So that makes it all right?"

Aro sighed and bowed his head. "You must understand-"

"Understand what, that you drugged me?"

"I told you what you were drinking, no? There was no deception there."

"Yeah right…you told me it would awaken my third eye, not totally fuck me up."

Aro cocked his head. "Actually, I wasn't sure what effect the lotus would have on you. After all, your shield is such a mystery. However, the  _lotus rosea_ does awaken the third eye, which is the gate that leads to inner realms and spaces of higher consciousness. In fact, I'm sure you're seeing it right now. That's why you're so disoriented. You're just not used to it yet." Placing his arm around her again, he turned her toward the other members of the coven. "Do you see the haze of colors surrounding everybody? That's their aura."

 _So that's what that was_. In fact, it was actually quite beautiful. She wanted to ask what the different colors meant, but she was too angry. "You tricked me into drinking human blood."

"You've been starving yourself," Aro chided. "And don't be shaking your head at me." Gently he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You know it's true. You'll never experience your full potential if you keep drinking just animal blood."

Bella pushed his hand away. "I don't give a rat's ass about myfucking potential."

"You say that now, but we both know that's simply not true. Nobody wants to be a stranger to themselves. I knew that your sweet nature would never allow you to partake in this. So to unburden your conscious, I made the choice for you."

"What the hell gives you the right?"

"The right of a Master for his beloved little novice, who cares for you and is deeply concerned for your welfare."

"What a load of crap. What am I, twelve?" she snapped, pushing him away again. "This is so much bullshit."

"If hurling obscenities at me makes you feel better than so be it. However, it will not dissuade me. If you are what I think you are, you're like a powder keg that is just waiting for a match." Warmly, he clasped her hand. "Be honest, Isabella, don't you want to know the secret of your power. Eleazar told me you can make a shield that will block fire. This makes you practically _invincible_. "

"Eleazar told you about that?" Bella gasped, feeling betrayed.

"Not directly. When I heard that you had his map book, I had him brought here. His memories were very enlightening."

"No wonder people hate you," Bella said with a shudder, taking a step back. She needed to put some distance between them. That's because even now with all her anger, all she really wanted to do was let him pull her into his arms. Why was she so drawn to him? It was so damn frustrating.

"You know what, Aro, my shield is worthless," Bella said bitterly. "It doesn't matter that you can't read my mind. All you have to do is read everybody else's mind."

Aro took a step forward, grabbing both of her shoulders. "My dear, if it makes you feel any better, you are equally as infuriating. I say this because it doesn't matter if I have the most powerful vampire army in the world. You are still untouchable. If you decide to wreak havoc on the world, no one will be able to stop you." Gently he raised her hands and kissed her fingers. "Work with me, Isabella, please. You have no idea how long I've searched for the Wye of the West. I have traveled oceans of time to find you."

Bella looked down at her hands. She couldn't look at him. She was so angry, but she had to admit he was right. She did want to know. In fact, a huge load had been lifted off her shoulders just knowing he knew everything. She didn't have to hide it anymore. She was never very good at keeping secrets anyway. "Okay, I'll agree on one condition."

With a meek little rabbit gesture, Aro hunched down and tilted his head so he'd be in her line of vision. A movement that almost made her laugh because it was so unlike him. He then smiled. "And what might that be?"

"Tell me the truth. Are you part of the Quadrivial?"

Aro straightened up. "I think you already know the answer to that."

"So you are Baal."

Aro shook his head. "No, I am Aro. Whatever legacy has been bestowed on us, we still have free will. God gave us that and you must never forget it. You will always be Isabella. So do we have your consent?"

Bella nodded begrudgingly. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, we will do all the work." With one swift movement, Aro gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Come, let's go down to the chamber room." He carried her back into the house with both Florentina and Inga holding the door for him.

Florentina then led them down a narrow hallway to an old conservatory with big bay windows. Scattered around were dead leaves and numerous clay pots filled with dirt. There was a big, circular drain in the middle of the tiled, ceramic floor with an elaborate, rose-styled grate made out of wrought iron. Inga lifted the grate uncovering a secret passage with some stairs.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked Aro.

"To an old temple. You will see."

Aro followed Florentina down, waiting as she lit the wall sconces that were positioned along the walls. Inga and two other women from the coven followed behind him.

Bella knew immediately that they were descending into some kind of ancient grotto. The stone walls were like a mosaic, covered with thousands of seashells that swirled around in an arabesque pattern. The entryways were arched like cathedral windows and there were benches and shelves carved out of the rock. A long passage opened up into a large chamber with a pedestal that had a carved bench made of polished slate.

This was where Aro placed her, on the bench, while Inga and Florentina lit several hanging lanterns bathing the room in soft light.

Bella looked around somewhat shocked. On each wall was a massive panel, just like the Atlantean panel that Ibn Tibbon had shown her earlier, with a dark angel on each one. She knew immediately which angel was on each panel.

Toward the South was Decarabia. She looked like a ghostly black woman, very beautiful, walking out of the desert with flocks of blackbirds coming from her fingertips and rats scurrying around her feet. Her eyes were dark and red, just like the eyes of the birds that followed her.

Across from her was Abaddon of the North. He was a young Asian man, dressed in black robes, with long black hair that blew in the wind. Standing on a cliff with his hands raised, he surveyed everything around him with dark indigo eyes, while lightning flashed causing the Earth to crack and break all around him.

To her left was Baal. Standing on a throne with his fingers outstretched, he was dressed in fine black and gold robes and he wore a crown upon his head. There were people below him hanging by strings like marionettes, and Baal held the controls.

For a minute, Bella tried to decide if Baal looked like Aro, for they did share some similarities. Baal's hair was long and dark, and there was elegance about him, but Baal also had a beard that covered his face. His gold eyes were piercing, staring her down. But there was also a golden sphere right in the middle of his forehead, which seemed to indicate the third eye.

The last one Bella was almost afraid to look at for she knew it was Absinthe. Turning to face her, she saw a young woman who was strikingly similar to her with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. Dressed in a gown made of colorful leaves and vines that looped around her arms and waist, she had a look of sorrow about her and held a vibrant red rose that seemed to pulse with life. Yet where she stood everything was dying, the trees, the flowers, and the animals. There were human bones at her feet. The sun was like a mustard colored disk.

All of them were fallen angles. All of them with shredded wings torn and bleeding. All of them bringing doom and destruction wherever they go.

This is not me, Bella told herself.

But clearly, the people around her didn't agree.

"I must leave you, Isabella," Aro said, clasping her hand. "Men are not allowed in this ceremony. But you can be sure I will return soon so I can be charmed all over again. You are in safe hands, I swear it." Bending over, he kissed her and then eyed her as if waiting for her consent.

Bella reluctantly nodded.

Aro kissed her again and then disappeared.

This left Bella alone with four female vampires she really didn't know that well.

Florentina was first, walking up to her, bowing her head in deference. "Most enchanted and divine  _Sibylla_ , we must first anoint your body with incantation," she said, touching the dress. "You'll need to take the dress off."

Bella obediently stood up and let Florentina pull the dress off over her head. She was hesitant to do this, but she realized something that surprised her. She truly believed Aro when he said he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She felt this way even though he tricked her. Of course, she also knew that if she decided to leave, all she would have to do is make a shield and no one would be able to stop her.

Now dressed only in only her bra and underwear, Bella sat back down on the bench as all the women approached her. They treated her like a deity, practically fawning over her, calling her  _Sweet Sibylla,_ anointing her body with oils, massaging her feet and shoulders.

 _What was this, a cult_ , Bella wondered.  _Did they treat Aro this way?_

Braiding her hair in a crown, the women began to write on her with green and brown henna pens, drawing beautiful bands of flowers, symbols and ancient writing which she would learn later was  _Aramaic._

"What does it say?" Bella asked.

"We're asking you to reveal yourself," Florentina told her, and then added with a grin, "of course, we're asking nicely."

"Did you do this to Aro?"

Florentina laughed. "He doesn't really need it. He's already ridiculously powerful. You have no idea. We're lucky he's not evil. He could turn our world into a living Hell if he wanted to."

Bella pondered this. "There are some who think he's evil. That he lusts for power."

Florentina shook her head. "They don't know what they're talking about. With great power comes great responsibility. Aro wears his magical supremacy like an albatross around his neck."

"So will this make me more powerful?

"That's definitely the plan," Florentina said with a smile, before turning to Inga. "What do you think? Are we ready?"

"Yes, it's all done," Inga said, jumping up. "I'll go get the instruments."

This statement kind made Bella cringe until she saw Inga carrying in a drum and a panpipe. She also lugged in a dulcimer and lyre. Aro had told her they were musicians and carnival performers. Were they going to perform for her?

One of the women starting lighting massive candles which she placed in large, bulb-shaped, glass bowls. All of them with different colors; one red, one blue, one yellow and one green.

"What do the colors mean?" Bella asked

"Red is fire," Inga told her, "green is earth, yellow is air and blue is water."

"Which are the elements of each fallen angel, right?"

"Yes," Florentina said, dimming the light on the lanterns, plunging the dark chamber into spooky flickering candlelight. "Whatever you do, sweet Sibylla, don't leave your seat during the ceremony."

Bella nodded, her back stiffening as she faced the panel with Decarabia.

All the women grabbed an instrument and circled around her. After a few words in Latin, they began to play. The music was like nothing Bella had ever heard. It was slow and methodic with a lilting beat that seemed to vibrate off the walls. The melody had the strange quality of being sorrowful and creepy at the same time. When all of them started singing in some ancient language, it became even more surreal.

Bella could see candle wax dripping off the bowls and falling up to the dark ceiling. Her tiny globe necklace that Kia Emanuel gave her started to float and bob in front of her while still attached to her neck. Shadows on the walls seemed to have a life of their own, doing cartwheels on the walls.

At one part, Bella looked around and saw several other people in the chamber with them. Yet they weren't really solid, just shadows of people like holograms, and they soon disappeared just like they came, like wisps of smoke.

When the women stopped singing, the eyes of the fallen angels came to life and they stared her down, their gaze like beams of light. She could even see it touching her skin. Yet she couldn't feel it, and she was starting to get the impression that she should.

After a few minutes, the lights disappeared, and Florentina lit one of the lanterns. "You don't feel a thing, do you?"

Bella shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

Florentina nodded.

"Maybe we did something wrong?" Inga said.

"No, we did nothing wrong," Florentina argued. "You saw it. The panels came to life. Maybe she's not the Wye of West."

"I could have told you that," Bella said, feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"We have one more test though," Florentina told her, opening a box, pulling out a silk robe of green and gold, draping it over Bella's shoulders. "Come."

The women led Bella back upstairs through the conservatory down a hall to a spacious bathroom with a black and white checkerboard floor. There were flowers, incense, and candles lit all around and beads and charms hung over the numerous broken windowpanes. The most startling thing though was the copper bathtub in the middle of the floor. It was filled with human blood.

"You must bathe in blood," Florentina told her.

Bella was disgusted. "How many people did you kill to fill this tub?"

Florentina laughed. "None."

"What do you mean?"

"We stole it from a blood bank," Inga put in.

"I don't believe you," Bella argued, thinking about the three dead bodies in the living room.

"Believe it," Florentina said, reassuringly touching her arm. "Aro told us this would distress you, which we did not want to do. Besides, it's much easier to rob a blood bank then to kill people."

"Oh yes," Inga agreed, "hiding bodies, destroying evidence. It's a big hassle. If we're going to go to that much trouble, we're going to drink their blood, not dump it into a bathtub."

Bella begrudgingly accepted this. However, the idea of bathing in blood did not appeal to her. It wasn't so much that it was repellent to her. After all, the blood smelled divine. In fact, it was so tantalizing it almost made her heady. Already her throat was burning with a voracious hunger. But it just seemed wrong. "Why do I have to do this?"

"If you are Absinthe, the blood will show this on your skin," Florentina explained, gently removing the silk robe from her shoulders.

Bella gave a low grumble and removed her bra and underwear. She then lowered herself into the tub. All around her the scent of plasma and body fluid filled her senses. Her whole body tingled. Just seeing the blood on her hand made her lick it off. She then started licking her arm.  _Good God, what was happening?_  No wonder Countess Elizabeth Bathory loved to do this. It was so decadent and intoxicating. She almost felt depraved.

Florentina watched her. "There's nothing quite like bathing in blood, is there?"

Bella nodded her head and then dipped her mouth down to taste the heavy crimson ambrosia.

"We shall leave you to enjoy," Florentina said, heading for the door, the others following.

"Thank you," Bella said softly, glad to see them go. She couldn't help but notice that Florentina wasn't calling her  _Sibylla_  anymore. She had failed the first test, and she figured she would most likely fail this one too. Did she care? Maybe a little. Of course, the real thing that bothered her was the revelation that this would probably end her relationship with Aro. All he wanted was the Wye of the West, and she didn't the fit bill.

Sinking down into the tub, she closed her eyes, reeling in the myriad of sensations. Outside it had started to rain, the water dripping into the bathroom, making the candles flicker. Through half-lidded eyes, Bella saw a ghostly figure glide across the room. A regal Spanish lady in a black dress, her dark hair pulled up with a high backed comb.

Bella had never a ghost before. She wasn't scared though, just curious. " _Hola_ ," she said softly.

But the ghost just ignored her and continued to watch out the window.

" _Hola que tal?_ " Bella said again, louder this time, trying to get her attention.

But the ghost seemed oblivious to her presence.

"She can't speak to you, you know," a smooth mellifluous voice said behind her.

Just hearing Aro's voice, made her body melt. "Why not?"

"Because she is just a shadow. That's what ghosts are, really, just shadows. Humans are so vibrant, they leave bits and pieces of their psychic residue everywhere. If you open your third eye more, you'll see them more often. They're quite lovely, don't you think?"

"How do you know she's just a shadow?"

"I think it's quite obvious, no? They move without any awareness of our presence."

"Maybe they're not in touch with their third eye," Bella teased.

Aro chuckled. "I don't think so. The bible says the dead shall not come back to haunt the living. If a ghost talks to you, it most likely a demon."

Bella turned around to face him, and he came to her, bending over to give her a kiss. He then lifted her hand and licked the blood off her finger. It was very sensual and strangely endearing.

"I must say, you look absolutely delicious like this. I want to ravage you with my mouth."

Bella laughed, but then grew serious. "You know I failed their test. I'm not the Wye of the West."

"That may be so, but you are still delicious."

"You don't care?"

"Of course, I care," Aro said, running his finger lightly over her cheek. "It makes no difference though on how I feel about you. I'm strangely drawn to you, tesoro mio. Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go."

"If that's true, don't ever trick me again," Bella demanded. "You talked me into this. You didn't need to trick me."

"You would have agreed to drink human blood?"

"Well, maybe not that."

"Hmm, I see." For a moment he looked down at his hands, and then lifted his head, gazing into her eyes. "Please forgive me, Isabella," he said squeezing her hand. "I did not enjoy deceiving you, believe me."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Come, we need to rinse you off." Aro helped her out of the tub. He called to Florentina, and she came back with the other women. All of them bearing jugs of water.

Sitting her down on a bench by a floor drain, they all began to rinse her off with warm water, and then rubbed her dry with plush towels.

Aro had a lantern which he held up to investigate her back. "There's no trace, is there?"

"No," Florentina agreed. "She's not a Wye."

"Maybe that's a good thing, no? I'm not sure I'm ready to face the end of the world." Turning to the others, he gave a command. "Make sure that Ibn Tibbon hears of this, so he calls off his dogs."

"Yes, Master," Florentina said, walking out with the other women.

Now that they were alone again, Aro wrapped a towel around her and picked her up.

"What were you looking for," Bella asked, "on my back?"

"What do think? Absinthe is a fallen angel. We were looking for the remnants of wings."

Bella laughed. "What, like little appendages?"

"No, like scars all up and down your back. Scars from your wings being ripped from your body."

Bella was stunned. "Do you have that?"

"Yes, I've always had the scars. Even when I was human."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I actually based this hidden temple off the mysterious Shell Grotto in Margate, Kent. What a fascinating place. If you haven't seen it, you should check it out.


	17. Night and Day

 

**Chapter 15 - Night and Day**

.

"I guess the search is still on then," Euric said when Bella and Aro walked out to the courtyard. Already the coven members were dousing the flames on the fire, packing up, and getting ready to leave. Clearly, they came just to test her. A test which Bella failed.

"Yes," Aro said with a sigh, bowing his head.

Bella watched them with curiosity. She still felt a little odd. She could see wispy ghosts flittering through the trees, and Aro's aura was a warm golden hue. Not to mention, all the henna still scrolled on her arms and legs in ancient script made her feel like a fallen idol.

"So when do you think Absinthe will appear?" she asked.

Euric shrugged. "Who knows, but she has to turn up some time," he said, adding cryptically, "of course, Aro may have to die first."

"That's always a possibility," Aro agreed.

Bella turned to Aro, somewhat horrified. "What does he mean, you have to die?"

It was Euric who answered her, taking a step forward. "Absinthe was never meant to be one of the four," he explained. "She used forbidden magic on the human race in a moment of rage and created an unholy pestilence. She did this for Baal. Their love was a desecration and this damned them forever. So like night and day, they'll touch for only a moment before the other disappears. For someone like Absinthe, who gives her heart absolutely and completely, this was a particularly cruel punishment."

This made Bella a little uneasy because that description actually fit her a little bit. Didn't she love Edward  _absolutely and completely_ , only to have him betray her? But on the other hand, would she even allow herself to fall in love like that again?

"Don't worry," Aro told her. "It's very unlikely. I'm very hard to kill. Just ask Telipinus. He's been trying to kill me for years, and he's rather inept at it."

A comment that made the others laugh.

But Bella didn't laugh. She was starting to realize that she and Aro weren't meant to be. He had this mythical soulmate who was destined for him, and this woman wasn't her. She knew it shouldn't bother her. After all, he was supposed to be nothing more than just a fling. But somehow it did bother her. It bothered her a lot. She was actually quite jealous. How could this be happening to her?

As the others prepared to leave, they all came up and bowed their heads, giving Aro their hands, letting him read their minds. Some of the women even kissed him on the lips, calling him  _master_  or  _magus_ , making it clear he could have their body as well as their loyalty. When Florentina kissed him, Aro jerked back, his eyes narrowing. "My dear, put that out of your mind," he commanded. "I will not tolerate this kind of self-destructive behavior. You are much too precious to me."

"Of course, Master," Florentina said softly, slumping her shoulders, bowing her head. "I will put it out of my mind."

Aro lifted her chin. "We will talk later, yes?" he said softly, and she nodded contritely.

When Euric came up, he bowed his head too, but it was clear he and Aro were friends. He spoke with Aro for several minutes in a foreign language that Bella didn't understand. But even though she didn't understand the words, she got the distinct impression that they were talking about her. Euric eyed her a couple times, and Aro's body went stiff. Then Aro patted Euric on back and shook his hand.

In minutes, the whole coven was gone, leaving Bella alone with Aro.

At first, Aro didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the dying embers of the fire, his body stiff. It was almost as if he had to do something that he didn't want to do. Was he trying to give her the brush off? Was he just schmoozing her before, when he told her he didn't care that she wasn't Absinthe? The fact that he didn't even look at her, ticked her off.

"Now I know why you've been looking all this time for the Wye of the West. You wanted to find your eternal soulmate?" Bella tried to keep the irritation out of her voice, but it just came out.

Aro turned to her surprised and cocked his head. "Actually, I never really think of her that way," he said thoughtfully. "All this talk of destiny and eternal love is superfluous. And even if it wasn't, it's not what I'm concerned about."

"What do you mean?"

His body stiffened and his eyes became hard. "I have one goal and one goal only. That is to stop the prophecy. In fact, I probably should kill you," he said grimly. "You know what I am, which makes you a threat. Of course, I'm rather attached to you now which makes this problematic."

Bella was taken aback. He was completely serious.  _What the hell?_  "If that's the case, why did you tell me?"

"Because I was so sure you were Absinthe. And if you were Absinthe, you'd be monstrously powerful. I wouldn't be able to control you. Consequently, I had to convince you. When I saw you were drawn to me the other night, I decided to seduce you. But I knew you would never trust me if I didn't confide in you. So now you know my secret."

"What are you saying? This has all been an act?" Bella asked furiously.

Aro shrugged. "In some ways."

"I have to say, you're very good at it," she said softly, a sliver of pain searing through her, her voice catching. But she'd be damned if she was going to let him see how much he hurt her. "You really had me fooled. I thought you really liked me. Well, fuck you."

Bella turned around and started to walk away, looking back just to say, "And don't worry about you God-damned secret. I won't tell anybody," she growled.

"You say that now, but we both know it isn't true," Aro said bitterly. "You can't even follow the law. The Volturi has only one important law, and that is for everyone to keep the Vampire world a secret. Yet you can't even do that. You told your father."

Bella whipped around, her hands clenched into fists. "No, I didn't. He doesn't know. So leave him the fuck alone."

Aro threw up his hands. "Of course, he knows. How could he not? Your own daughter matured to a young woman in  _seven_  years. He would have to be a fool not to know. And we both know he's not stupid. He's a police detective for God's sake." Furiously, he walked over and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You play this game, Isabella, where you think if you don't say the words, 'I am a vampire,' that you're in the clear, but you're not. I should have your head. I should have had it eight years ago, but instead, I'm here  _romancing_  you."

"Go to hell," Bella hissed, pushing him away, and reflexively a cloudy shield started to materialize around her.

Aro saw the shield and just shook his head, laughing bitterly. "My dear, you don't need to do that. Don't you see? I wasn't lying to you earlier. I want you. I want you badly. I have no intention of harming you or your family, even though it would be the prudent thing to do. Euric even offered to do it for me." He shook his head. "And believe me, if I did planned to do that, I certainly wouldn't tell you about it. I would just get close to you and do it. That's my problem. I care for you  _too much_ , and it's put me in a precarious position. If I seem angry, it's anger directed at myself. I've always known what you were. But somewhere along the line, while I was seducing you, you seduced me." Slumping his shoulders, he turned and walked away.

Bella's anger dissolved and her shield along with it. Was this the real Aro, she wondered? The person underneath the charming façade. He was startlingly melancholy. No longer completely sure of himself, he almost seemed a little lost.

Walking over to him, she pressed her body to his back and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Aro, you don't have to worry about me. You're secret is safe. I promise. Maybe I could even help."

Aro turned around and pulled her into his arms, gently brushing her hair back out of her eyes. "You are very sweet, Isabella. You truly are. I was actually quite envious of young Edward when I meant you. Even then, I thought you should be mine. Isn't that strange?"

"And here I thought all you wanted was to drink my blood," she teased.

Aro smiled. "Yes, that too."

"Tell me, how can I help? I want to stop the prophecy too."

Aro gazed at her, his fingers lightly running down her temple, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Do you mean that, or are you just saying that?"

"I mean it," she replied, and to her surprise, she meant it too.

Aro bowed his head and kissed her. "Then stay with me, please. Be mine. No more talk of this being just a fling, yes? I also need you for protection. Abaddon of the North is very dangerous. I need your help to get close to him."

You know who Abaddon is?"

"Yes."

"Who is he? Where is he?"

"To be honest, I have a hard time keeping track of him. He moves around a lot. But he's ridiculously powerful. I can't get close to him without your help."

Bella told herself that if she agreed, she'd do it because she wanted to help stop the prophecy. But the real reason she agreed was that she couldn't bear the thought of going home alone and never seeing him again.

"All right," she said. "I'll do it. I mean, I suppose I could stay a little while."

Aro's eyes narrowed, but then he smiled. "I want more. You know it, and eventually I probably just take it, because that is who I am. But I suppose I can accept that for now." Gently he kissed her again and then grabbed her hand. "Come, we need to get going."

"Where to?"

"To Volterra, of course."

"Wait for a second, I'm not ready."

"You most certainly are. Demetri has already packed your bags."

..

The next thing Bella knew, she was boarding a private jet plane with the whole Volturi Coven. Demetri carried her luggage aboard and Aro sat next to her by the window, holding her hand.

Jane and Alec sat across from them, the former glaring at her with 'hate' daggers.

Marcus was in the seat on the other side of the aisle, looking half dead, while Renata sat next to him doing her embroidery.

"That's a lovely outfit," Aro told Jane, remarking on her black pleated skirt and matching double-breasted jacket. "Is that new?"

Jane gave a big smile. "Yes, I just had it made for me. All it needs is a touch of red."

"Oh yes, I agree. It's lovely." Aro kissed his fingertips like a chef. "My dear, you are the epitome of style and good taste."

A comment that made Jane look so annoyingly smug and satisfied, Bella almost wanted to toss her book at her. But no, she was good. She just opened her book,  _Ensnared by a Viking_ , and pretended to read.

Of course, this caught Aro's eye. "If you want, I can tell you where all the smut chapters are."

"No that's all right," Bella said. "I like a little plot with my smut."

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't much of that," Aro teased, giving her the side-eye.

Bella chuckled. "Whatever, just let me read my book."

Caius boarded the plane and walked by, looking very put out, glaring at Bella. "Did you ask your new concubine about her father," he demanded, pointing at Bella.

Aro eyed him, clearly irritated. "As I told you before,  _Brother_ , I read Charlie Swan's mind, and he does not know that Bella is a vampire."

"I find that hard to believe."

Aro glared at him. "Do you doubt me?"

Caius' gaze hardened. "How could he not know? What is he, a complete dolt?"

"Hey," Bella protested. "That's my father you're talking about."

"Yes, Caius," Aro grumbled. "This is highly impolite. Charlie Swan is not mentally deficient. He's simply very trusting of his daughter."

"Like you are," Caius snapped before walking to the back of the plane.

Aro rolled his eyes.

Then Athenodora came by with a sour expression on her face. "I am not happy," she told Aro, pointing her finger. "I only get out of Volterra once a year, and as always, you had to cut our holiday short. You do this on purpose, don't you? You do it to spite me!"

"Yes, Athenodora," Aro said sarcastically. "Spiting you is always first in my priority whenever I make a decision."

" _A fanabla!"_ she spat, giving him a rude hand gesture, before joining her husband in the back.

Aro grimaced, shaking his head. "Thank goodness, we don't have to talk them the whole flight. Believe me, those two will stew on this for the next week."

"What does ' _fanabla_ ,' mean?" Bella asked.

Aro shook his head. "It's very rude. I'm not going to repeat it, at least not in front of the children."

Bella's eyes widened in confusion.  _Children?_

But then she saw Alec and Jane were laughing.

"See how they are?" Aro complained, pointing at the twins, his eyes narrowing. "They love it when we are feuding. In fact, they sometimes try to pit us against each other."

Alec shook his head, denying it, but Jane didn't even try.

Of course, Aro was having none of it, pointing his finger at them. "You two are very devious, and I don't appreciate it one bit."

The twins gave Aro their best innocent look, which made Aro roll his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "See what I have to live with," he feigned, putting his hand to his chest, which made Bella laugh.

As the plane took off, Bella casually pulled her phone from her purse. She really didn't use it that often. She didn't want to be one of those people who was addicted to their phone. To her surprise though, she had over fifty-three messages. All them from Renesmee, Alice, Jacob, Esmee, and even Edward.

.

 **Renesmee**  ... _Mom_ , _you're in danger, please call me as soon as you can_   **-**

 **Alice**... _Bella_ , _please call me as soon as you can. I had a vision about you. You were in some kind of pagan ritual and Aro was there. I'm really worried about you!_  -

 **Renesmee**... _Mom_ , _why haven't you called? Are you all right? I'm so worried about you. Please, please, call me! -_

 **Jacob**... _Bella, no judgment I promise. You know me. You've got to call Nessie. She's so worried about you. We just want to know you're okay._  -

 **Esmee**... _Bella, we have to talk. I keep hearing rumors that you are dating Aro. Of course, I don't believe it, but Eleazar swears he saw you with him last night. I know it's not my place to pry. I'm just worried about you. -_

 **Renesmee**... _Mom, are you really dating Aro? Please say no. I just can't believe it. He tried to kill me! I can't believe you'd willingly be doing this! I'm so worried about you. Call me, please! Now!_ –

 **Edward**... _Bella_ , _I can't believe you would do anything as stupid as dating Aro. What were you thinking? This is just so wrong on so many levels. You need to come home right now! Your daughter is worried about you. In fact, we're all worried about you. You know I still care about you._   _You need to stop being so thoughtless and start thinking about your family._ -

.

Bella clicked off her phone.  _Go to hell, Edward!_

 _"_ What's wrong," Aro asked, clasping her hand.

"I have to call my daughter," she said softly. "

"Don't worry, this isn't a long flight. You can call Renesmee the minute we arrive in Pisa. Has something bad happened?"

Bella just shook her head. "I don't know about this, Aro," she said. "I don't think this is going to work."

"Of course, it will," he replied.

Bella just kept shaking her head, looking down at her phone.

Aro gently lifted her chin and turned her face to look at him. "Isabella, whatever has happened, I'm sure we can correct it. As for your doubts about staying with me, I want you to put them out of your head. You belong with me. You know it's true, and I will not accept anything less." To prove his point he kissed her, and she kissed him back. "I know you're concerned about your daughter. If you want, tell her she is more than welcome to come to stay with us. She can even bring that strange wolf boy she's dating."

Bella gave a dark laugh. "You mean Caius won't mind?"

"Of course, he'll mind, but I am extending an invitation."

"And your word is law."

Aro smiled. "Yes."

Bella just buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fanabla! - Go to hell!


	18. A Look Back

**Chapter 16 - A Look Back**

_-Hi, this is Renesmee. I'm not able to come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message at the beep, I'll call you right back. Talk to ya later.-_

"Hi Ren, I'm sorry I missed you," Bella said hesitantly. "I'll try to call you again later on tonight. I want you to know I'm all right. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, I promise. I'll call you later and I'll explain everything."

Still somewhat unsettled, Bella disconnected the phone. She knew she could text her, but she preferred to talk to her.

"You do know you cannot tell her  _everything_ ," Aro said, watching her. Standing next to her in the airport lobby, he was leaning against a pole with his arms crossed, and with his hat and sunglasses, he almost looked like some kind of spy.

"Yes, I know that Aro, you don't need to nag me," she grumbled.

"I'm just reminding you," he said, somewhat offended. "I don't think that constitutes as nagging."

"Well, then stop reminding me," she snapped, throwing up her hands, but as soon as she said it she felt kind of guilty. She shouldn't be taking this out on Aro. "I'm just so worried about Renesmee. What must she think of me?"

Aro stiffened. "For being with me?"

"Yes...she's not going to understand this."

Aro seemed to consider this. "Should we go to Forks and explain?"

"Explain what?"

"That we're in love?"

"I think it's more like we're in  _lust_ ," she said cynically.

"So that's how you see it." Aro looked a little disappointed, but then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. "If this is your perception, I guess that means when we get home, I shall have to make love to you forthwith, yes?"

Bella laughed. "I would like that."

"And you say you're not in love. I think you're deceiving yourself."

Bella cringed.  _Maybe he was right?_ "This is just happening so fast. It's not supposed to be like this, is it?"

Aro shrugged. "People are so odd today. Everything goes so fast, news, travel, food preparation… yet they think love takes time. It wasn't always like that, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, especially during wartime," he said. "I have always known what I've wanted and I'm absolutely enchanted by you." Gently, he fixed her hat and then gave her a pair of sunglasses to hide her now red eyes. "Come, the others are waiting."

Aro guided her down the stairs and out of the airport. The others were waiting for them in the distance in a clump of trees, all of them wearing hats, sunglasses, and dressed in black. They looked like some surreal Addams Family on a holiday vacation.

Aro had told her that the Volturi did not know his true identity, and he wanted to keep it like that, which seemed odd to Bella. She even asked about it, "Don't you trust them?"

His answer surprised her. "No I don't," he said grimly.

This didn't completely make sense to Bella. Couldn't Aro read everybody's mind? But clearly he didn't want to elaborate on it, so she just let it drop.

Now approaching the Volturi, Bella could seem them watching her. Caius looked at his watch and scowled. Athenodora gave them a foul look.

"Caius' wife really doesn't like you, does she?"

"Regrettably, no, and the feeling is mutual," Aro explained. "Recently, I heard an amusing, American colloquialism that fits her to the T."

"What's that?"

" _Drama queen_."

Bella laughed. "What?"

"Yes, truly she is the ultimate  _Drama Queen_. She must be the center of attention at all times, and if she's not, she will create all kinds of chaos to get it back."

"Like what?"

Aro grimaced. "When the Volturi were still a fairly new coven, she used to try to be alone with me, in an effort to make Caius jealous, and since Caius is so crazy in love with her, it worked. She created all kinds of problems. I find her very tiresome."

"She doesn't do that now, does she?"

"Oh no, but as you have probably guessed I avoid her whenever possible. She has done this to others though. In fact, I half suspect one of the reasons Carlisle was so anxious to leave the Volturi was for this very reason."

"I doubt that's the only reason Carlisle left," Bella argued, "but if Caius and Athenodora are so much trouble, why do you stay with them?"

Aro hesitated for a moment as if choosing his words very carefully. "Because Caius is my brother."

"Really, that's it?" she asked, not believing it for a second.

Aro smiled. "Of course."

Aro said little when he approached the others. He just nodded his head, which seemed to be an order for everyone to take off running. Aro and Bella followed closely behind. In minutes they were in Volterra.

For some reason, the castle seemed less imposing than the last time she was here. Of course, she was still human then. When they walked in the door, Aro was practically assaulted by secretaries and aids asking for his signature, handing him messages.

Funny, how no one wanted to approach Caius this way.

Athenodora stormed up the stairs with Corin following close behind.

Jane approached Aro with a request. "I'm almost done with my next book,' she told him with a broad smile. "I was hoping you'd take a look at it."

"Oh, yes, of course, I definitely want to see it," Aro exclaimed, bringing his hands together.

"She's so very talented, you know," he said, turning to Bella. He then turned back to Jane. "Why don't you bring it over tomorrow, first thing? Right now I must get Isabella situated. She will be staying with us for a while."

Jane glared at Bella with contempt, but then nodded and walked away.

"Jane is an author?" Bella asked, incredulous.

"Oh yes, she writes and illustrates the most delightful children's books? I will show you later."

Never in a million years would Bella have suspected that Jane was a children's author, but then again, what the hell did she know. "I don't think Jane likes me."

"Oh just give her time, my dear," Aro said assuredly. "Once she gets to know you, I'm sure she will love you as I do."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Bella grumbled.

"Oh, you're such a pessimist," Aro teased, reaching out for her hand.

"No, I'm just good at reading hate looks."

Aro led Bella upstairs to the west wing. This part of the castle was a lot more primitive. There was no electricity.  The only light coming from the narrow, latticed windows with wooden shutters, and the walls were made of solid stone with arched ceilings and cathedral shaped doorways. A long red carpet which ran down the middle of the hall was the only color.

Aro's bedroom looked ancient as well with a large four-poster bed that had rose vines carved into it, and a red and gold canopy with a matching velvet duvet laid on top. A bookcase took up one whole wall and there were several chests of drawers that made the room smell like cedar. By the fireplace, there was a Persian rug and some comfortable looking leather chairs, which had to be the newest pieces of furniture in the room.

"Your room will be here," Aro said, opening a side door which showed another room that looked like his, only smaller and the duvet was green and gold.

Bella peeked her head in to have a look, only to feel Aro's hands slip around her waist.

"Finally, I have you alone again," he whispered, kissing her neck, unzipping her dress. In seconds they shed their clothes and were making love again on the bed.

Aro wasn't really trying to romance her this time, so there was a strange stillness about him. He took her gently, almost despondently, kissing and caressing her, running his mouth and fingers over her skin. Their lovemaking was so intimate. It was actually quite moving.

When they were done, he held her in his arms, while she studied the dark contours of his face.

"I want to see your scars," she said, referring to the remnant angel wings he said he had on his back.

Without saying a word, he rolled over on his stomach, and Bella sat up, lighting the oil lamp to get a better look, pulling down the bedsheet.

The scars were actually quite beautiful, all pink and beige, running the length of his back. Like two elongated sickles that bowed inward and flared out at the top. If he had wings, they would have been massive in size.

"These are amazing," Bella whispered. "You had these even when you were human?"

"Yes," Aro replied. "I always thought they were birthmarks."

"So no one paid much attention to them?"

"Oh, no, they received much attention. They are so clearly like wings, no?"

"What did your mom do?"

Aro rolled over on his side to face her, his fingers lightly stroking her arm. "My mother tried to ignore them, but when I was about two or three, I starting hearing voices in my head and seeing images."

"You were reading other people's minds?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that at the time. They scared me. My mother thought I was possessed, so she took me to the temple to have the evil spirits exercised."

Bella cringed. "That doesn't sound good. What did they do to you?"

Aro chuckled. "Nothing bad, my dear. What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." Bella laughed. "I once did a book report on the Aztecs and…"

Aro stopped her, holding up his hand. "We were nothing like the Aztecs. In fact, the temple was run by priestesses, very beautiful, soft-spoken women who wore flowers in their hair and smelled like honey blossoms. When my mother brought me there, they took me into another room and asked me a lot of questions. However, I kept hearing the answers in my head."

"You were reading their minds?"

"Yes, and because of this, I answered all their questions perfectly. Consequently, they thought I was communicating with the gods. They thought I was blessed, and they wanted to raise me so I could someday sire a goddess. They asked my mother to leave me with them."

Bella laughed. "So that's how you became a priest?"

"No, not right away. My father didn't want to give me up. He was a very pragmatic man and he thought the temple was just a bunch of harpy women who liked to meddle in people's lives. So I stayed at home until I was about seven or eight." Aro's eyes became sad.

"What happened when you turned eight?"

Aro made a face and shook his head. "It's a long story."

"Oh come on, tell me," Bella pleaded, touching his hand. "I'm so curious about what life must have been like back then. And most vampires don't remember their human life at all."

"That's true, they don't, but alas I remember everything," Aro said soberly. "Of course, so do you. That was another reason I thought you were Absinthe. You haven't forgotten your human life at all."

Bella shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm young, as you are always reminding me."

Aro shook his head. "It makes no difference, most vampires lose almost all their memories when they change. It has to do with dying. The hippocampus, where most memories are stored, is partially destroyed and then remade when the change occurs."

"I guess I'm just lucky then."

"My dear, remembering your human life is not a blessing, believe me. It's a curse. You'll see."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, so tell me why you went to the temple when you were eight."

Aro sighed. "Well, you see, my father was very angry at me, and he told my mother to take me to the temple."

"But why? I mean, originally he said he wouldn't give you up."

Aro rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "My father was a very wealthy and successful merchant. He did business all over the Aegean. He made Tyrion purple dye, which back then was worth more than gold."

Bella was flabbergasted. "Purple dye, really? Why was it so valuable?"

"Because it was so time-consuming to make. You see, it's made from the secretion glands of the murex snail, and it's very labor intensive. In fact, it takes twelve thousand murex snails just to make one gram of pure dye, enough to color the trim on one garment. So all of my brothers and sisters and I spent long hours ether crushing snails, or milking them."

Bella laughed. "How the heck do you milk a snail?"

"You poke it and get it agitated. It's a horrible job. Murex snails stink to high heaven, and you cannot wash the stench from your hands. It follows you everywhere. I hated it with every fiber of my being. Not to mention, the close proximity of all the workers, with all their fleeting thoughts, gave me a colossal headache."

"That does sound like it would suck."

Aro laughed. "Yes,  _it sucked_. I used to sneak away, up in the cliffs and hang out with the goats, watching the tides come in. I did this for weeks, and most of my family didn't notice. Of course, I used to blackmail them, so even if they did see me, they wouldn't have told. With my particular gift, I knew all their secrets. Of course, nothing goes on forever and my father found out, and he was very angry. He marched up to the cliffs to bring me back home. I knew I was in for beating so I ran. He, of course, caught me and proceeded to drag me back down the hill.

"Scared and angry, I did something very foolish. I told him that I knew he was cheating some of the ship merchants by adding sand to the dye jugs. I knew this because I had read his mind, and I threatened to tell them if he laid one hand on me." Aro's expression became grave. "His anger changed drastically after that. He became so cold it was terrifying. I'm lucky he didn't kill me. Fathers were allowed to kill their children in those days."

Bella sat up. "So what happened?"

"My father grabbed me by the ear, dragged me home, and tossed me through the door. He told my mother, I was no longer his son. He wanted me gone and he ordered her to give me to the temple. My mother pleaded with him, but he would not relent. So that night, my mother packed up all my belongings and to the temple, I went."

To say this hurt Aro was an understatement. Bella could see it in his eyes. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and protect the little boy that he once was.

"I remember watching my mom after she left me," he said softly. "She walked back up the street and she kept looking back."

"I'm so sorry, Aro," Bella said, clasping his hand, which he clasped back.

He lifted her palm and kissed her fingers. "Don't be sad for me,  _tesoro mio_ ," he said, giving her a melancholy smile. "It was probably a good thing. Although, at the time, it hurt a great deal."

"Did you ever talk to your father again?"

"Oh yes, and I think he regretted his hasty action. But there are some things you cannot change and the past is one of them."

"So you pretty much grew up in Knossos?"

"Yes. I was the only male High Priest there," he mused.

"With a bunch of beautiful women all fawning over you."

"No, not quite. At least not at first. In fact, the first night, five of the older girls stuffed me in a chest of drawers and left me there."

"That's awful."

Aro shrugged it off. "Oh, I probably deserved it. I had quite the mouth on me, and blackmail, as you've already seen, was not beneath me. I learned very quickly though that the private thoughts of others are not mine to give away. What about you though? How did you grow up?" he said, studying her. "You are such a mystery to me?"

"Oh gosh," Bella said, waving her hand. "My childhood was boring."

Aro shook his head. "I doubt that. You radiate power, Isabella. You really do, yes. It's all around you."

"What do you mean?

"It's hard to explain, but trust me, it's there."

Bella didn't like the way he was looking at her. "I'm not Absinthe," she grumbled. "You know that. I failed the test."

"But you wanted to fail."

"So?"

"So was your shield protecting you by concealing your identity?"

"No!" Bella protested, sitting up. "Stop it. I'm not her. I know you want me to be her, but I'm not. Placing her feet on the floor, she moved to get up. "I'm going to go take a shower."

But Aro didn't let her. He grabbed her and pulled her back into his bed, rolling on top of her. "Oh no, my dear, you're not going anywhere. I'm not done with you yet. You're staying right here in my bed." He then kissed her, his mouth moving down to her neck.

Bella kissed him back and decided her shower could wait.


	19. Renesmee

**Chapter 17 - Renesmee**

 

"Mom, I just can't believe you're with him," Renesmee said when Bella finally got a chance to talk to her.

Bella had crept outside to the garden to talk privately and she was sitting on a bench under a cluster of olive trees. However, she was finding that she was never alone. Renata was watching her like a hawk, standing over by the gate.

"I especially can't believe this with what happened seven years ago," Renesmee added. "The Volturi came here to kill me."

"Aro says that when he found out you weren't an immortal child, he had no intention of hurting you," Bella argued.

"And you believe him?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, I believe him. I've gotten to know him."

"In just a few days, come on. I hate to say this, but have you considered that he only wants you because of your gift. He collects people. He's been doing it for years. If you join the Volturi, they will be invincible."

Bella flinched on that one. Wasn't that exactly what Aro said to her? That she was invincible.

"Please, mom, come home, where you'll be safe."

"I'm not in danger," Bella insisted.

"How do you know?"

Bella could tell by the tone in Renesmee's voice that she was getting frustrated. "Look, I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself."

"Dad doesn't think you can. In fact, he told me that if you don't come home, he's going to come get you."

Now Bella was livid. "And what the hell does he think he's going to do, kidnap me, really?"

"Mom, come on, you know he still loves you."

"I don't give a rat's ass what Edward feels," Bella snapped. "You tell him if he comes to Volterra and starts pestering us, I'm gonna deck him. I will too. I'll punch him right in his lying, overbearing, patronizing face."

"Mom!" Renesmee chided.

"Ren!" Bella retorted. "You know I'm still furious with Edward. I don't know why you keep trying to push him back into my life. How many times do I have to say it, _I don't want him around_."

"No, you'd rather be with Aro and the Volturi," Renesmee said contemptuously. "A coven that almost slaughtered us seven years ago."

Bella had to stop and take a deep breath before she spoke. She didn't want her anger to color her words. She knew that Renesmee was upset, but she had to make her understand. "Listen to me, Ren, I love you. In fact, I love you more than anyone else in the world. You are my everything. If I thought for one minute that Aro was a threat to you, do you think honestly I would be with him? I'd kill him." For a moment her voice caught because she knew it was true. "I would. I love you. I know you think Aro is just tricking me but have some faith. Have some faith  _in me_."

There was a long pause of silence. "I love you too, Mom."

"Please understand. I'm just not ready to come home yet. I want to be with Aro. I have feelings for him. You might even like this. I'll send you some true Tuscan panforte. I know you love it, and Aro told me he paid my rent for the next year, so you can stay at my apartment. That way you can spend more time with Jake."

Renesmee was quiet for a few seconds. "Well, you know I love panforte," she said. "And I guess I sort of understand about you and Aro. I do want you to be happy. I just don't trust the Volturi."

"I know."

"However, I'm not going to pester you about it either," Renesmee continued. "I've said my piece. And thank you for letting me use your apartment. However, I probably won't stay there. Dad says it's improper for a young unmarried girl to live alone."

Bella rolled her eyes and groaned. "God, he's such a Victorian pain in the ass. Tell your father that we now live in the  _modern_  world and young unmarried women can do  _whatever the hell they want_."

This actually made Renesmee laugh. "All right, Mom! We, women, have to stick together."

"I'm serious. If you want to stay there, then do it. You're an adult. Don't let your dad keep you at locked up at home until you're barefoot and pregnant. There's more to life than that. Besides, if you're not there at the apartment, all the plants are going die."

Renesmee laughed. "I would never let them die, you know that."

"Are we good then. I don't want anything coming between us."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just don't stay away too long. I miss you. Leave your phone on so I can call you."

"I'll definitely do that. I miss you too. In fact, if you want, you can come to Volterra. Aro even personally invited you… Jake too." Bella realized she might be pushing it there.

"I don't think so. I'm not ready for Aro yet."

"All right," Bella said, disappointed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Clicking off the phone, Bella could tell that, clearly, Renesmee wasn't happy about this, but at least she was accepting it. However, she still couldn't get rid of this feeling of apprehension.

Renata, who was still standing by the gate, seemed to sense it too because she even asked about it. "Is everything all right with your daughter, Mistress Isabella?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Bella said, walking back inside. As much as it annoyed her to have a bodyguard, she didn't want to take it out on sweet Renita. Instead, she would take it up with Renita's boss.

Aro's office was far back in the west wing as well, just like his bedroom. The whole place was so primitive and sparsely decorated, she felt like she was stepping back in time. Walking into his office, she looked around. Again there were shelves and shelves of books and an old green globe that had sea monsters painted on it. Aro's large desk was made from solid oak and it looked like it weighed a ton.

"I don't need a bodyguard," she announced.

Aro looked up from his desk. "I think you do."

"Why?"

"Because you are precious to me. I insist you have protection," he commanded, looking down at his paperwork again, picking up his pen.

Bella wasn't about to leave it at that. "I can take care of myself," she said, stepping up to the edge of the desk. "I'm mean, come on, you're asking me to protect you from Abaddon. You know I can take care of myself."

"Actually, I don't think you're strong enough yet. But I'm glad you brought this up because we need to start working on building up your powers. And to do this, you will need to start drinking human blood."

Bella groaned and took a seat in the fine leather chair in front of the desk. "That's not going to happen."

Aro continued to write without looking at her. "My dear, I do make these requests lightly. This is something you will have to do."

"Oh really?" Bella leaned forward and placed her palm on the paper Aro was reading, so he'd look at her. "You think just by saying that you will make it happen. The idea of killing people is repugnant to me. I won't do it."

Finally, Aro set down his pen and looked at her. "And you don't think I feel the same."

"No, I don't. You've been doing this for years. You have no regard for human life. I mean, seriously, if you find drinking human blood repugnant, how do you justify it?"

"I don't even try," Aro said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm a vampire, and I need human blood to sustain my existence. Nature is cruel. Obviously, some powerful being felt that humans needed a natural predator. I wish it wasn't me, but there's nothing I can do to change it now. Who knows, maybe we're doing these poor humans a favor, no?"

"What?" Bella blurted out incredulously.

Aro cocked his head. "Well, didn't the great philosopher Schopenhauer say, ' _Unless suffering is the direct and immediate object of life, our existence must entirely fail of its aim.'"_

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that suffering and misfortune is the standard operating procedure of life. It's the rule, not the exception. Happiness and satisfaction come from pain or unhappiness being brought to an end."

Bella glared at him skeptically. "Maybe that's true, but if you live a good life, the good times will outweigh the bad."

"I don't think so," Aro argued, "and to prove it, let me get your opinion on this. Let us compare the respective feelings of two animals, one of which is engaged in devouring the other. Pleasure is not always as pleasant as we expect, while pain is always far worse. In youth, we have high hopes, but that's only because we don't know what is in store for us.

"Schopenhauer said, ' _We spend our lives working and toiling away and suffering, but even if all our dreams came true and all of the pleasures we desire were ours for the taking, we would become bored with them, thus creating a new level of suffering._ ' Life is a prison. People are trapped in a cycle of wanting pleasures that only bring about suffering, and the desire for pleasure is a type of suffering all it's own."

Bella glared at him.  "So you're saying that vampires are doing humans a favor by killing them?"

"I didn't say that. I was only telling you what Schopenhauer believed. If you are looking for validation for being a vampire, there is none. We are a desecration, an unholy pestilence. No one should be eternally young, beautiful, powerful and immortal. It's sacrilege. You are damned, even if you only drink animal blood. There's a reason they say vampires are soulless."

Bella leaned forward. "Yeah, but killing people is much different than killing animals. Didn't God make man in his own image?"

"Yes, that's what God did for humans. He gave them a soul, but who says God created vampires?"

"So are you saying that since vampires are evil just for existing, they might as well go the whole way and kill people? Isn't that a slippery slope?"

Aro laughed. "Ah, my dear, who'd have guessed that you were such a philosopher. How charming. I'm sure we'll have many engaging conversations in the future, yes?" Tenderly, he kissed her hand.

"What I'm saying is, humans, die every day, every minute. Their lives are fleeting and filled with pain and suffering. We are surrounded by death and despair." Aro's eyes became sad, his expression haunted. "There's no justification for taking human life as we do. But there's no justification for being a vampire either. You cannot ease your conscious by denying your nature. A vampire will never have peace, so trying to obtain that is a worthless endeavor. Carlisle may think he will obtain this, but he is lying to himself. We are all doomed. Therefore, I concentrate on what I can control, like stopping a horrific prophecy that I'm destined to fulfill. That is my main concern. If you truly wish to help me, you must make yourself as powerful as you can."

His words were so gloomy, Bella felt like a black cloud was hanging over her. "So if life is nothing but pain and suffering, why did God even create humans?"

"It's hard to say. God gave humans free will, which means there can be no utopia. Yet, existence is worthless unless you have some skin in the game."

Bella just shook her head. His words were tying her into knots. She wasn't even sure she completely understood it. "I really don't want to drink human blood."

"I know,  _tesoro mio_. Think about it though. I need you," Aro said, picking up his pen again, returning to his paperwork as if the discussion was over.

However, Bella wasn't finished. She had questions. "Is Abaddon evil?"

Aro hesitated as if trying to find the right words. "No, I don't think so. I consider evil a real thing with good being the lack of it, and Nergüi, which is Abaddon's real name, does not lack goodness. However, he was treated quite cruelly when he was turned into a vampire. The powerful Manchurian Coven abducted him, kept him prisoner, and tortured him for years. The coven's leader Xiangxing thought he could control Nergüi and use him as a weapon. But you cannot control the four horsemen of the apocalypse.  Nergüi finally broke free and slaughtered almost everyone in the coven. His years of torment have created a great fury inside him. This anger is a problem." Aro shook his head. "If only I had gotten to him first, he might not have been so volatile. But alas I didn't."

"How powerful is he?"

"Nergüi is a psychokinetic or a telekinetic. He can move things with this mind."

"Like Benjamin?"

"Yes, but Benjamin isn't a full psychokinetic. Nergüi can do everything that Benjamin can do only three-hundred times more powerful. He can bury a city in a sandstorm and wipe out a coastline with a monster tsunami."

"Has he done this?"

"No, Nergüi reserves all his hatred for vampires. He can kill vampires with a single thought. He obliterates them into dust."

"What about Decarabia?"

"I've actually been in contact with Alkawari, or Decarabia, for many years now, and while she is very dangerous, right now she is not a threat."

"What kind of powers does she have?"

"Alkawari has what they call zoopathy or faunapathy. She can communicate with animals and control their actions. Right now she has a huge flock of vampire blackbirds that accompany her wherever she goes. I've always been very protective of her and I've done everything I can to hide her identity. If she were to be killed by Telipinus, it would free her vampire birds and unleash them on the world."

"Why don't you just kill Telipinus?"

Aro cocked his head. "Good question and the answer is not simple. I don't kill Telipinus because I need him. He's the only one who truly knows how to fool the Devil."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I want to say, I don't necessarily agree with Schopenhauer. The main reason I added this was to show that Aro is somewhat philosophical and that underneath his sunny personality, he is a bit of a pessimist. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	20. Hide and Seek

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 18 - Game of Hide and Seek**

"Uccellina, where are you?" Aro sang, holding his hands out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Bella had to admit he was pretty close. Cloaked in her invisibility field, she had chosen to stand in the corner of his office, next to a bookcase. Aro had told her that he wanted to see if she could be detected with her invisibility shield, so she complied, playing a game of  _hide and seek_.

Demetri was in there as well. So was Corin. Why Corin's gift would help with this, Bella wasn't sure, but neither of them seemed to be able to sense her at all. Aro was the only one, and he kept moving closer and closer. In fact, he was just about to touch her, so Bella darted out of the way and decided to go stand next to the desk.

Still holding his hands out, Aro stopped. "You moved, didn't you?"

Bella lowered her shield. "Yes."

Aro whipped around to face her. "My dear, you're driving me crazy," he chided. "You should not do that. It's very disorienting."

Bella laughed. "What do you want me to do, just stand here and let you catch me?"

Aro waved his hand. "No, no, I must work at it. But would it hurt if you humored me once in a while and let me win? Right now the score is Bella fifteen, and Aro zero."

Bella laughed. "I didn't know we were keeping score. I think I'm starting to really like this game."

"To be honest," Corin said. "I don't know how you see her, Master Aro. I don't sense anything at all? Not even a whisper of a conscious."

Demetri nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's like she's not there. Of course, I'm not able to able pick up anything on her when she's visible either."

"Let's try this one more time," Aro said, walking over to her. "And if I succeed," he said very softly, whispering in her ear, "I get to lift your skirts, pull down your undergarments, and take you right here on the desk, yes?"

Bella laughed. "Do you want me to just stand here and stay put?"

"No, no, go ahead and move around," Aro grumbled. "There's no sport in it if you make it too easy."

Bella raised her shield again and then slipped over by the door. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she should even be doing this. Wasn't she giving away her weaknesses? But she couldn't resist Aro. Whatever he asked, she always found herself saying 'yes'. Leaning against the door jam, she waited while the three of them tried to find her.

Again it was Aro who was the only one who could sense her. Slowly he scanned the room, his hands outstretched. He then turned to her, his eyes flashing white for just a second. Walking gradually toward her, he reached out for her.

Quickly, Bella slipped away, moving over by the window, behind the globe

Aro stopped and shook his head. "You're so infuriating," he muttered, before holding out his hands again. Scanning the room, he slowly started walking toward her again. When he got too close, Bella tried to slip by, but this time, she had the globe in the way, so Aro was able to grab her, pulling her in his arms. "Gotcha," he said with a laugh and then whispered in her ear. "Wait till I get you alone."

"Well, it took you long enough," Bella said, lowering her shield. "And if it hadn't been for the globe, you'd have never caught me."

"Yes, yes, it did take too long, but that's a good thing," Aro said kissing her. "I don't want you easily caught. You are far too precious to me." Taking a step back, he lifted his hand. "Okay, children, let's play a new game. I want Isabella to make  _me_  invisible."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. I've never done that."

Aro shrugged. "Well, try at least. It couldn't hurt."

Bella took a step back and focused on her shield and tried to place it over him. With her normal shield, she was getting pretty good at this, but this was a different thing altogether. Concentrating hard, she managed to encompass Aro in a foggy bubble.  However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manage to make him disappear. "I may have to work on this. I can't seem to make you disappear completely."

"What are you talking about," Demetri said. "He's gone."

"Yes," Corin agreed. "It's like he just disappeared into thin air."

"What, you can't see him?" Bella asked.

"No, not at all," Demetri said.

This surprised Bella because she could see Aro just fine. He even blew her kiss and laughed, walking around the room.

"What's even stranger, I can't even feel his presence. It's like a door opening and closing." Demetri said, shaking his head. "I can always tell if Afton is in the room, even when he's invisible. This is different though. Aro is off the grid."

Aro went right up behind Corin and then gestured to Bella to lift the shield, which she did.

Corin jumped. "Master Aro, you scared me!"

"Please forgive me, dearest Corin," Aro said with a chuckle, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I must say, I like being invisible. It's great fun. I shall have to surprise my brother Caius."

Demetri turned to him. "It's more than just being invisible."

"Yes, we can't hear you, or anything," Corin agreed. "So now I'm very curious as to how you were able to find Signora Cullen? This shield removes everything, even your psychic presence."

"I don't sense a psychic presence either," Aro explained, "just power. Isabella reeks of it. Of course, I really have to concentrate. If she moves around too much, as you can see, it completely throws me off."

Corin frowned. "That means that Nergüi will be able to sense her as well."

This surprised Bella. Obviously, Corin knew all about the Quadrivial prophecy. Did Demetri know too?

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Nergüi will be able to detect her," Aro said. "But it's very subtle. He may not know what he's sensing."

"He's no fool, believe me," Corin argued, and the way she said it seemed to indicate she knew Nergüi very well. And by the look on her face, she was terrified of him.

"And we know he actually has already sensed Signora Cullen presence when he tried to go to Forks, Washington," Demetri added.

"Yes, I know," Aro argued. "But Nergüi was actively looking for her then, which is vastly different than sneaking up on him. Don't worry, children, I promise we will make no move until I know for sure that Isabella is ready."

Corin, clearly didn't like this, taking a step forward. "I don't think it's worth the risk."

Aro turned to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Dear little  _mágissa_ , have no fear. I'm very aware of all of Nergüi's strengths and weaknesses. I swore I would protect you, and I have not forgotten my oath. As long as I'm alive, Nergüi will not harm you."

Corin's shoulders slumped. "I'm more afraid of him harming you than me."

Aro shook his head. "I'm very hard to kill. Nergüi knows that better than anyone," he said with a chuckle. Tenderly, he kissed her on the forehead, and then released her, turning to Demetri. "By the way, where is Nergüi now?"

"I believe he's on Baffin Island in Canada."

Aro laughed and brought his hands together. "Very good. That's exactly where he should be  _all the time_ , on some God-forsaken frozen iceberg."

"It's actually quite pretty there," Bella put in.

Aro raised his eyebrows. "You've been there?"

"Well, no, but a friend of mine went and she said it was pretty. She even showed me pictures."

"Let me guess, she went there in the summer and there was still snow on the ground."

"Well, yeah…I mean, it is in the Arctic Circle."

"It's an iceberg," Aro retorted. He then turned around to face Demetri and Corin and brought his hands together. "All right then. I think this was productive. You two run along. We are done for today."

Both Demetri and Corin bowed before leaving the room.

When the door was closed, Bella turned to him. "They know who you are."

"Yes."

"Who else knows in the Volturi?"

"That's it. At first, I was reluctant to bring in Demetri, but I needed him to find out exactly where Nergüi was."

"And Corin?"

"As you probably have guessed, she already knew. She's one of the few survivors of the Manchurian Coven. Her real name is Kwan Yin. We changed her name to hide her identity."

"She managed to escape?"

"No, Nergüi is somewhat partial to a pretty face. He let her go, but he told her if he saw her again, he'd kill her."

"That's why she joined you."

"Yes," Aro said. "After seeing what Nergüi can do, she became frightened. No one should have that kind of power…" For a minute Aro stared off into space as if remembering an unpleasant memory. He then turned to her. "Oh yes, I forgot to ask. You did call your lovely daughter, did you not?"

Bella nodded.

"How is she? Good, I hope?" Casually he took a seat at the desk.

Bella grimaced. "She's not happy about me being with you."

"I see." Aro frowned. "She wants you to come home."

"Of course."

"Very well then, I shall come with you. I will even partake in your starvation diet," he said with a smile. "We can surprise the Cullens. I know they will be delighted."

Bella laughed. "Oh yes, I'm sure they'll be ecstatic, especially Edward," she grumbled.

Aro eyed her. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not really. Edward can just be a pain in the ass."

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's a lot of things," she said, pacing back and forth. "He told Ren that he didn't want her staying at my apartment. He thinks it's improper for a young unmarried woman to live on her own."

Aro looked confused. "I think that's perfectly reasonable. If she were my daughter, I would want the same thing."

"Really?" Bella glared at him. "Come on, she can lift a car with one hand. It's not like she's going to be mugged or anything."

"Maybe not, but she could get into all kinds of trouble with boys and such—"

"And what, have sex? So what? Women can have premarital sex."

Aro's eyes widened as if surprised by how passionate she felt about this. "Of course they can. Women are capable of all kinds of things. That doesn't necessarily mean they should."

Bella rolled her eyes. "So it's all right for men, but not for women?"

"Well," Aro said with a shrug. "Men shouldn't be overtly promiscuous either. However, for women, there is a great deal more at risk. The main one being pregnancy."

"You do know we now have birth control, don't you?"

"Yes, but I still don't think it's a good choice. Besides, the contraceptives that are available are for humans. Renesmee is a hybrid. She is at risk."

"I doubt that, and besides, Renesmee is a smart woman. I trust her."

"My dear, even a highly intelligent young woman can be coaxed into bed. I know you look at me as if I'm some old fossil, holding onto norms that are no longer relevant, but has it ever occurred to you there may be a reason for why these old norms and customs lasted for so long? I have very specific reasons for saying this, but I don't want to get into a debate with you now. What I really want to know is, what did Edward say to you that made you so angry?"

Bella sighed. "It's that obvious, eh?

"Only to me."

Bella took a seat in the chair by the desk. "It's nothing really, he just irritates me. He told Ren that he was going to come get me and bring me home  _right now_. Like right…we've been separated for over a year, and he still thinks he can boss me around."

Aro raised one eyebrow. "You despise him?"

Bella shook her head. " _Despise_  is a strong word. I do still care about him. Let's just say, I'm highly annoyed with him."

"You should let that go."

"What?" Bella was shocked.

"Not everybody loves with the same intensity as you do, Isabella."

Bella had to smile. He seemed to know her so well. Without even asking, he knew what Edward's betrayal did to her. "What can I say? He hurt me. I mean, come on, you're either with me, or you're not."

"Hot or cold?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I don't want some warm dishwater person who's just going to love me every once in a while, and will forget about me the minute he walks out the door."

Aro cocked his head. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"How much Edward despises himself?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's a vampire."

"Oh yes, I know. He thinks he's a monster," she grumbled sarcastically. "That's why he wouldn't change me."

"We are all monsters," Aro stated. "Every single one of us. Edward knows this, and he loved you so much he did not want to pass this curse onto you, no matter how much you pleaded with him. But then you died, and he couldn't let you go. He knew he was being selfish, and he considered this a great weakness. He tried to lie to himself and say he was happy about all that occurred, but there was always that little voice inside him that told him differently."

Bella shook her head. "That's no excuse for sleeping with Tanya.

"Ah, Tanya. She's always wanted him, you know. He could have had her years ago, but he never touched her. So why did he change now? He's very odd. He loves and admires Carlisle, but he also hates him a little bit too. He resents him for changing him into what he is. Unhappy with just drinking animal blood, he decided to feed on criminals. That way he could feel like he was doing some good, but it doesn't work like that. It's a little daunting becoming judge, jury, and executioner, deciding who should die. Edward is very conflicted, and the one person he despises the most is himself. Yet you don't really see it."

"I saw it," she said. "I just couldn't relate. I love being a vampire. It's what I always wanted to be, so it just didn't make sense to me that he would hate it so much. Especially when we only feed on animals."

Aro reached over the desk and clasped her hand. "You're such an odd girl. You're so lovely and soft-hearted, but yet you gravitate toward darkness. The darkest being me."

"You're not that dark," Bella argued, looking him in the eye.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm also glad you left Edward. He isn't good enough for you." Suddenly, he stood up. "Enough of this. Now I want to take you over my desk," he stated, walking over to the door, locking it.

Bella moved over on the edge of the desk and sat back, giggling, letting her feet dangle. She then started to lift her skirt. "Is this how you want me?" she teased.

Aro gave her a big smile. "Yes, that is perfect."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, Corin has a different power than what she has in canon. I will be revealing it later.
> 
> Mágissa is the phonetic pronunciation for μάγισσα, which means witch.
> 
>  


	21. Evangeline De Winter

**Chapter 19 -- Evangeline De Winter**

The next morning, Bella left early. She wanted to go to Pisa to shop and get Renesmee some Tuscan Panforte and maybe some earrings.

Of course, Aro insisted that Renata accompany her, which Bella didn't really mind. She liked Renata. But then Aro insisted Demetri and Felix come with her too and she balked.

"No way."

Aro's eyebrows lifted. "What do you mean, no way?"

"Exactly like I said. I don't want them hanging around, following me."

Aro waved his hand, brushing aside her refusal. "I'll tell them to keep out of sight."

"No, Aro," Bella said, standing her ground. "I don't want three bodyguards. Hell, I don't think I even want one, but Renata's a sweetheart so she can come. As for Demetri and Lurch, forget it."

Aro cocked his head in bewilderment. "Lurch?"

"Felix."

"Oh, I see. You already have a pet name for him. How lovely," he said without smiling. He then walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. It was not a sweet caress though. Aro's mouth was pursed, his body stiff. He paused before he spoke, studying her. He then spoke in a low and serious voice. "My dear, I'm not giving you a choice. You will have protection, or you will not go to Pisa, _capisci_?"

Bella laughed. The way he said 'capisci' made her think of the Godfather. "Aro, this is ridiculous."

"I understand you feel that way, but this is how it will be. I am the Master, remember? You agreed to this did you not?"

Bella shook her head. That conversation they had back in Granada seemed like ages ago. "Aro, this is stupid-"

Aro hushed her and then lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "I take this very seriously, Isabella. People I have loved have been murdered. I will not let you put yourself at risk. If you try to dodge them or lose them in any way, I will be very displeased."

Bella would have laughed, but he was deadly serious, and when he spoke like this it sort of unnerved her. Yet she couldn't deny this austere and stern Aro actually kind of turned her on. Edward used to try to be stern, but he could never really pull it off, especially when she turned into a vampire. However, for Aro, it seemed quite natural.

Bella sighed. "Okay, I won't try to ditch them."

"Very good." Aro kissed her and smiled. "See how easy that was? I'm not a cruel master."

"No, just an annoyingly overprotective one," she grumbled, turning away.

But Aro caught her before she could slip away, wrapping his arms around her waist. "When you get back I will make it up to you," he whispered, kissing her neck, which made her melt against him.

Yes, she would do this, but only because Aro wanted it so badly.

..

Now while it irritated Bella to have Felix and Demetri tagging along, she actually had a really good time with Renata in Pisa. Renata took her to all the best shops and showed her the great Leaning Tower.

Bella found a beautiful set of teardrop earrings with a platinum setting and a sapphire in the center, (Renesmee's birthstone) which she knew her daughter would love; Plus a pair of chic suede boots, and some chocolate panforte in a tin. She also bought a cotton lace nightgown to wear for Aro, since all she had brought with her that even resembled a nightgown was her big baggy Seahawks shirt with the big stain on it.

Renata took her to the Piazza dei Miracoli and the Church of San Sisto, telling her about the history. She then helped Bella mail out all her gifts for her daughter so they would go out that day.

Felix and Demetri stayed out of sight, just like Aro told her they would.

What more could she want? Right? To be honest, not much. So what if Aro was overprotective.

When she finally got back to the castle, she went to look for Aro and found him in his office sitting at his desk. However, Jane was there too, sitting across from him.

She was about to turn around and leave them to their discussion when Aro stopped her.

"Ah, Isabella, perfect timing. You should come here and take a look at the exquisite artwork Jane has done for her next book."

Jane glared at her with her typical 'Go Away' look, but Bella smiled and walked over. However, when she looked at the art panels that were laid across Aro's desk, she was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Oh my God, you're Evangeline De Winter?" Bella said, turning to Jane.

"That's my pen name," Jane said coldly.

"Yes," Aro explained with a smile. "Jane decided to take the name of her favorite fictional character, Milady De Winter from "The Three Musketeers" by Alexandre Dumas."

Bella was simply dumbfounded. Taking a seat, she studied the art panels in awe. When she was a little girl, she had been absolutely obsessed with Evangeline De Winter's books and her main character Missy Witchy. In fact, she had every single one of her books. Even the old ones that were published back in the 1940s. She even had a Missy Witchy doll that used to sit on her bed.

All of the Missy Witchy books had the same theme. They were about a young blonde witch, an outsider, who was trying to make her way in the modern world along with her creepy, twin brother Ajax. Both Missy's parents were dead, so she went to go live with her guardians in a castle in the tiny Italian village called Baia Macabra, or Bay of Macabre in English. Her guardians were her uncles; grim Uncle Corvus, sad Uncle Morose, and Bella's absolute favorite, Uncle Adair.

While all the books had amusing black humor, which she loved. The best part of the books was the artwork. Drawn in black ink, the pictures were amazingly detailed, somewhat Art Nouveau and very macabre, with entangling vines and arabesque patterns. They were kind of a cross between Aubrey Beardsley and Edward Gorey with splashes of color like the dark pink in Miss Witchy's sash. She would spend hours just looking at them.

Bella turned Jane. "This is just amazing. I love your books. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. I always figured Evangeline De Winter had passed away, and other people were continuing under her pen name."

"No, they're all written and illustrated by me," Jane said.

"You know, I have every single one of your books. I mean, seriously. I used to read them over and over and look at the pictures. They were my favorite."

Jane eyed her skeptically. "Which book is your favorite?"

"Oh, it's hard to choose. They're all so good, but I think my favorite is Missy Witchy Goes to Paris, where she accidentally makes the Eiffel Tower disappear."

Jane gave a tiny smile. "That's my favorite book too," she said shyly. "Would you like to see another book I'm working on?"

"Oh yes," Bella said, marveling at a picture of Uncle Adair, laughing because he really did look just like Aro with his dark cape and long dark hair. Funny how she never noticed that before. And Missy Witchy did look like Jane with her dark eyes outlined in black kohl, her blond hair neatly pulled up in a bun. "I was waiting for the newest book to come out so I could buy it, but now I get to see its creation."

"So you really do like them?" Again Jane gave her another shy smile.

"Of course! When I was young, I used to pretend that I was in Missy Witchy's world. I wanted to go there so bad."

Aro laughed. "Well, now you don't have to pretend," he said, placing his hand on hers. "You are one of us now."

Bella looked up at him, suddenly a little embarrassed. These books were such a big part of her childhood. She almost felt like she was revealing a deep dark secret. She was also looking at Jane in a whole new light.

"I'll go get the other book, and show it to you," Jane said, jumping up from her seat, heading for the door.

When she left, Aro gave Bella a big smile. "Ah, Isabella, you are wonderful. You have made Jane very happy," he said. "She loves it when people admire her work."

"Everything I said was true. I loved these books, seriously," Bella said, but then she hesitated, afraid to say more. That's because even as a little girl, she was in love with Uncle Adair. He was so elegant and mysterious. Finding out he was Aro was a little overwhelming.

"Yes, her work is truly exquisite," Aro agreed. "She even has a slew of fans who write her letters. Of course, she has critics too, and being a child she takes it very hard. One time a book critic wrote a scathing article about her books, calling them trite and ghoulish and inappropriate for children. Jane was very hurt and furious. She hopped on a plane to New York with plans of killing the writer. Thank goodness we stopped her. I was very unhappy with her that day," he said, shaking his head. "I had to punish her, which I hate to do. But I'm confident she won't try that again."

"Really, you punish her?"

Aro raised his eyebrows. "Of course, she's just a little girl. She needs guidance and direction."

"But aren't you afraid she might use her gift on you?"

Aro laughed. "No, she wouldn't dare. Of course, I tried it once, because I was curious to see what it felt like, but no, Jane is a good girl. She does what I tell her."

Jane came running back in the room with actually two books, and Bella was thrilled to see them. In fact, she ended up spending three hours with Jane, who took her to her studio and showed her some Missy Witchy memorabilia, like the different Missy Witchy dolls, and the Missy Witchy dollhouse. Items Bella would have loved to have had when she was a little girl. Jane even asked her opinion on some of her storyboards for future books.

Her art studio was pretty incredible as well. Jane had painted very detailed murals on the wall with unicorns, mermaids, and faeries, all in her unique style. She also had a lot of portraits of Renata, Marcus, Chelsea, and of course, Aro, which she did in inks, pastels, color pencil, watercolor, and magic markers which she used to add the splashes of color on her intricate ink drawings.

Bella was simply amazed. "Jane, you're so talented. Your art is beautiful."

Jane grinned. "You think so?"

"Oh yes, this is incredible."

"Master Caius always tells me my artwork is subpar," she said, her shoulders slumping. "He says it's because I never studied at the academy with the masters. I did try to get in, but they told me I was too young, and I was a girl. You see, girls weren't supposed to study art back then. Master Caius doesn't like the mediums I use either, like color pencils and magic markers. He says no real artist would use these."

Bella shook her head. "He's wrong. Your art is wonderful and so creative. Not to mention, you have hundreds and hundreds of fans. I mean, come on, look at the success of Missy Witchy. She's translated in thirty languages. You must have quite a fortune stashed away from the royalties alone."

"I do," Jane said solemnly. "Of course, I give most of it to Master Aro."

The way she said it was so solemn as if she would do anything for Aro. Bella could barely get over it. It was like she was seeing the real Jane for the first time, and she was much different than what Bella originally thought. Jane was thoughtful and creative. She also had a definite melancholy aura about her. Clearly, the girl was lonely, surrounded only by adults, her only true companion being her brother.

When Bella got up to leave, Jane asked her to come back again so she could look over a new storyboard she was working on, and Bella promised that she would, waving goodbye.

It was so odd. Bella had made a new friend, and it was with someone she thought would always be an enemy. No wonder Aro adored Jane.

Slipping down the hall, Bella went out to the terrace to find Aro. However, instead, she found Marcus just sitting out there on one of the wrought iron chairs, looking up at the moon. He looked like he was deep in thought, so she turned around, not wanting to disturb him.

However, when she opened the door, Marcus spoke.

"Your bond with young Edward is almost gone, isn't it?"

Bella stopped. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"I always thought you were a strange girl," Marcus said, his voice far off as if he was talking more to himself than to her. "You had such a powerful bond with Edward. Yet you also had an incredibly powerful dormant bond with Aro, but you were totally unaware of it. He seemed to be unaware of it as well."

"What's a dormant bond?"

Marcus turned to her and shook his head. "For a long time I didn't know what they were, and in some ways, I still don't. For years I've seen these thin, delicate, threadlike bonds wrapping around people like iridescent spider silk. Everyone has them. However, the bonds don't really exist and often connect total strangers. It's almost as if it's a potential bond instead of a real bond. Yet the dormant bond with you and Aro was the most powerful I had ever seen. It was actually more powerful than the bond you shared with Edward."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I remember asking Aro about it, but as usual, he didn't want to talk about it."

"What about now. Do we have a strong bond?"

Marcus cocked his head. "That's what's so odd. The dormant bond is still there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. Usually, a dormant bond will disappear when a true bond emerges. But what I see with you and Aro are quite clearly two bonds. One shows the blush of new love between two people who are enamored with each other. But the dormant bond is also still there, shining bright, stronger than ever. I've never seen anything like it, and I have no idea what it means."

"That's odd," Bella murmured.

Marcus looked her in the eye. "Tell me, how do you feel about Aro. Are you compelled to be with him?"

Bella really didn't know how to answer that. Was she compelled? She felt like her attraction to Aro was all her own, but in all honesty, she wasn't sure. Just hearing this, gave her a heavy sinking feeling in her chest. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to be Absinthe.

_I don't fit the prophecy. I failed the test. I'm not her!_

"I don't know. I don't think I really know Aro well enough," she said softly.

"Well, when you do know, please tell me. I'm very curious to find out what that is."

.

 


	22. Sulpicia

**Chapter 20 - Sulpicia**

"I have a trial today," Aro told Bella one morning. He was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his cuffs, pulling his hair back with a clip. "So I won't be available to you this afternoon."

Bella was sitting on his bed, tying her sneakers. She had been with Aro over a week now, and she was finding out the more time she spent with him, the more attached to him she became. "Who is it?" she asked.

"The Mantiqueira Coven from Brazil," Aro said with a sigh. "They created quite a problem three years ago in São Paulo. They took over the small mountain village of  _Prado Ventoso_ , killing most of the young men, and some of the women. They plundered the town of its wealth and then set themselves up as the local magistrate. The remaining residents were ordered to start rounding people up from surrounding villages so they would have an endless blood supply. It was quite a problem. We ended up having to kill over three-hundred and twenty-three residents. Of course, the Mantiqueira Coven took off, and they have been on the run ever since. Finally, the Andes Coven has captured them and they are bringing them to us today."

Bella stiffened. This was a serious crime, and the carnage it brought was horrific. "How do you get rid of an entire town?"

"It's not easy, believe me. It takes a lot of clean up. Not to mention the suppression of the press, and the elimination of law enforcement officers and family members who are trying to investigate. Most people will think the residents just moved, or maybe the government or the cartel drove them out. However, I'm sure this incident will be broadcast someday on  _Unsolved Mysteries_  or something like that."

"How many of them are there in this Coven?"

"There are only three of them, all teenage girls. I'm not quite sure why, but there are some female vampire covens that are quite reckless and vicious. They always say that women are more nurturing and soft-hearted, but this is definitely not always the case." Aro frowned, slumping his shoulders. "Needless to say, executing young females never sits well with me."

"Are you sure they're guilty?"

"Oh yes, very sure," he said grimly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's not necessary."

"I know it's not necessary," Bella argued, "but I could stand by you."

Aro smiled and walked over, bending down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "My lovely Isabella, you are very sweet to offer, but no you don't need to come. I'm trying to show you I'm not a monster, and watching me execute young girls is not the way to do it."

Bella reached out for his hand. "I understand though if they broke the law. I mean, what they did, and what you had to do to fix this is awful."

"Thank you, my dear, but no. Just relax and enjoy yourself today. However," he warned, his eyes narrowing. "Don't leave the castle, and stay out of trouble."

This made Bella laugh. "Whatever."

Aro always shook his head when she said that. " _Tesoro mio_ , just be a good girl,  _please_."

"All right, all right, stop worrying. What do you think I'm going to do, steal a car and tear up the countryside?"

"I could imagine you doing that."

"Well, if I decide to do that, I promise I won't kill anybody."

Aro grimaced. "I'm just going to ignore that for now and say goodbye." Again Aro kissed her, before walking over to the door. "I want you naked and in my bed when I get back,  _capisci?_ "

Bella just laughed and threw a pillow at him, which he caught and set on the dresser.

_"Comportati bene!"_ he commanded, somewhat imperiously, shaking his finger at her before closing the door.

_Comportati bene_ , of course, meant  _behave yourself_ , which always made her laugh. "Whatever," she hollered flippantly.

She could hear him chuckling down the hall.

Of course, this meant she was now alone, and she didn't quite know what to do. The castle was  _so_  incredibly boring. Every book she picked up was in Italian, and they didn't even have a television set, except in the employee breakroom. The only computer she could access was down in Aro's office.

In some ways, she was kind of a prisoner.

This made her think of Kia Emanuel and what she told her back in Spain about how Aro practically made her friend a prisoner. This, in turn, made her think of the necklace Kia gave her.

Jumping up, she walked over to the dresser and picked it up. The miniature Earth truly was beautiful, all blue and green with a glossy surface. What did Kia say?  _Ask the necklace about Aro_? It seemed so silly, but Kia had been so adamant. Holding the Earth bobble in her fingers, Bella sat back down on the bed and focused on it.

"Tell me about Aro," she whispered.

For several minutes she waited, still focusing, but nothing happened. After a while, she just set it on the nightstand.  _This is stupid._

So she picked up her phone, and to her delight, she had a message from Renesmee.

-  _I did it, mom. I moved into your apartment. Jacob and I have been watching movies every night. It's been great having a chance to spend some time alone. Thank you. I love you._

Of course, her message was followed by a message from Edward.

-  _Why did you tell Ren that she could stay at your apartment? You live in Port Angeles. That's way too far away. I'd like to be able to keep an eye on her?_

Irritated, Bella emailed him back

-  _She's an adult, Edward. She can do whatever she wants. Stop treating her like a child._

Bella clicked off her phone and tossed it on the bed. She knew Edward would immediately text her back, and she really didn't want to deal with him right now.

This left her with only one thing to do, and that was to explore the castle.

At first, Bella just investigated the private wing that belonged to Aro, but she soon found herself in another section which led her to an old church with rose-colored stained-glass windows. Outside was a simple garden with a fountain and a statue of the Virgin Mary. A hidden staircase took her down into an old dungeon with dusty cells and two thick wooden doors that were heavily bolted. On the second floor were the guards' quarters and another library.

Bella then found the East Tower. This is where Sulpicia stayed. At least that's what Renata told her.

She hated to admit it, but she was actually ridiculously jealous of Sulpicia. She kept wondering if Aro was just sweet-talking her when he said he didn't love his wife?  _Did he really keep her locked away?_  Deciding she had to find out, Bella crept up the stairs, determined to take a peek.

Halfway up the stairs though, she heard a woman's voice. It was Athenodora speaking in Italian.

Of course, Bella couldn't speak Italian, but she was getting better at picking up words, especially since it was so close to Spanish. The gist of the conversation seemed to be that Athenodora wanted Aro to send Bella away, and she wanted Sulpicia to demand this. However, Sulpicia never said a word. Athenodora just kept bitching to her about it, telling her she was foolish and weak for letting Aro have a live-in mistress.

Athenodora then let out a slew of expletives and came stomping down the stairs. Bella had to run back down and hide behind a panel so she wouldn't see her.

After Athenodora stormed off, Bella went back up the stairs again. She knew she shouldn't do this. Aro had told her not to bother his wife, but she couldn't help herself. She had to see her.

However, when she peeked around the corner, the only person she saw in the room was Corin, her eyes wide with concern.

"Mistress Isabella, you should not be here," Corin said softly.

Bella felt like an idiot, and she wasn't about to tell Corin the real reason she was there, so she made one up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to find you. I was hoping we could talk. I wanted to ask you about Nergüi."

Corin seemed to relax at this, giving her a cordial nod. "Why of course. Let's go talk in the garden."

Slowly they descended the stairs, and then Corin led her to the same simple garden she found before, taking a seat on a stone bench.

Bella sat down across from her, frantically trying to think up questions to ask.

"What can I help you with Mistress," Corin said softly, bowing her head.

"I was just wondering how powerful Nergüi is. Is he more powerful than Aro?"

Corin's expression looked grim. "No, he's not  _more_  powerful, just powerful in a different way. Aro's gift is all cerebral, while Nergüi gift is physical."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Yes."

"Does he kill all vampires?"

"No."

Corin's monosyllable answers were not helping. So Bella decided to try a different track. "What is he like?"

Corin hesitated as if she was afraid to speak, but then she smiled. "He's charming."

That was not the answer Bella was expecting. "Really?"

"Oh yes, really," she said softly. "I used to go visit him down in the keep. I hated the way Xiangxing kept him locked up, but I was afraid of Xiangxing. That is until Nergüi convinced me to set him free." Corin looked down at her hands, her eyes glassy. "It was a mistake."

"That's why he let you go."

"Yes, most likely," she said with a sigh.

Bella realized then that Corin was in love with Nergüi. Yet she was here helping Aro.  _Why was she doing this?_  "Does Aro plan to kill him?"

"Yes, however, right now, no one can get close to him." Corin looked her right in the eye, her intense gaze making Bella cringe. "That is except you."

Bella didn't believe that. Her little shield was simply not that strong. "Do you want him dead?" she asked.

"No," Corin said simply, her shoulders slumping. "But I know what must be done."

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do. Nergüi never wanted to be the Destroyer," Corin explained. "He never wanted to be a vampire. This was all forced on him without his consent. There's an old Mongolian proverb that says,  _Do not scorn a weak cub; he may become a brutal tiger._ Xiangxing made Nergüi a brutal tiger."

"What exactly did Nergüi do to your coven?"

Corin hesitated, looking out into space. "After I set Nergüi free, he walked up out of the keep and faced Xiangxing and the other coven members. He was so calm, so silent as if he were deciding their fate. Then with a wave of his hand, he turned them all to dust. Just like that."

Bella's eyes widened. "All at once."

"Maybe not all at once, but he did it so quickly, they didn't even get a chance to react. I was so shocked, I ran as fast as I could across fields of snow. I could still hear Nergüi though. He spoke to me. He said, 'You better keep running, Kwan Yin, because if I see you again, I will kill you." I was so scared. I had nowhere to go. So I ran here to Volterra. To the only man, I knew who could protect me from him."

"Aro?"

"Yes."

This surprised Bella because she didn't know how Aro was protecting her. He seemed invincible. "Thank you for telling me," Bella said, moving to stand up.

However, Corin stopped her, grabbing her hand. "I wish you were Absinthe," she said simply. "We have been waiting for her for a very long time."

Bella swallowed hard. "I'm not sorry." But as she said this, she knew it wasn't completely true. A part of her wanted to be Absinthe, because she wanted Aro.


	23. Nothing

_Conversation is going 'round_  
_People talking 'bout the girl who's come to town_  
_Lovely lady, pretty as can be_ _  
_ _No one knows her name she's just a mystery_

 _Fresh –_ Kool and the Gang

.

.

**Chapter 21 - Nothing**

When Bella got back to her room, she found Jane had left one of her completed manuscripts sitting on the bed -  _Missy Witchy and the Danse Macabre._

_Damn, Jane was fast._

Three nights ago, Jane only had preliminary sketches, and now the whole book was complete.  Her art was just so elaborate and gorgeous. Bella just kept looking through the prints, marveling at the pictures. There was one picture though that particularly caught Bella's attention. It was of Uncle Adair and his wife Aunt Serene.

Of course, Bella had seen Aunt Serene before in Jane's other books, but this was the first time she really looked at her. From the way Jane drew her, Sulpicia was beautiful. She was so slender and elegant, like a ballet dancer, and with her thick dark hair and dark eyes, she had an aura of mystery about her.

Now Bella had to see her. She just had to find out who this other woman in Aro's life was. But she wasn't about to try sneaking up into the East tower again. No, this time she was going to check out the gallery.

Sprinting down the stairs, Bella whipped past the reception desk and then headed into the main hall where most of the visitors went. There were a lot of antiques in there, like old swords, an old suit of armor, and a golden chalice. But there were lots of paintings too, several with Aro and Caius.

Finally, Bella spotted Sulpicia at the far side of the hall and walked over to study her portrait.

To say Sulpicia was stunning was an understatement. She was exquisite, but there was something else about her. Something Bella couldn't quite put her finger on.

Dressed in dark red velvet, Sulpicia wore her thick black hair pulled up in an unusual hairstyle with an intricate weave and long puffed up curls that cascaded down her neck and shoulders. On her head was a tiara made of woven strands of gold and platinum.

Clearly, Sulpicia was a queen. But she was different than Athenodora. Her gaze held a certain amount of determination and seriousness. She held her body stiff as if the whole weight of the world rested on her shoulders. But there was also a profound look of sadness in her dark brown eyes.

Whoever the artist was, they were gifted, because they managed to capture the woman's strength as well as her vulnerability. Bella felt like she was looking into her soul, and what she saw was a woman who would never allow anyone to keep her locked away. She was too fierce, too independent, and she looked disturbingly familiar to another portrait she saw a week ago. A beautiful mosaic that was in Ibn Tibbon's house. The portrait of Didyme.

Looking down to see the artist, Bella almost gasped. That was because the name scrawled down at the bottom of the portrait was none other than Aro.

_Who knew Aro could paint?_

Suddenly, the room started spinning. Bella felt sick. Aro had lied to her. He did love Sulpicia. He couldn't deny it. She could tell by the way he painted her portrait.

Backing away from the painting, Bella wanted to run, get the hell out of there, but then she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you jealous?" Jane said in a deadpan voice.

Bella whipped around to face her and saw her standing at the back of the room, her hands clasped together. How long she had been standing there, Bella had no clue.

"Yes, I'm jealous," Bella said softly, seeing no reason to lie.

"You don't need to be, believe me."

Bella glanced back at the painting. "But she's so beautiful."

"Yes, but that's all she is."

"What do you mean?"

Jane tilted her head as if trying to find the right words. "Sulpicia is nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. She has no opinions, no point of view. She does everything Aro tells her to do."

"Is she his prisoner?"

"No, she could leave if she wanted to. But she wouldn't."

"Did Aro use Chelsea and Corin to bind her to him?"

Jane shook her head. "Their power doesn't work that way."

Bella walked over toward Jane. "I don't understand. What do you mean by  _nothing?_ "

"I don't really understand it either," Jane said with a shrug. "I used to hate her because she seemed  _so fake_. Everything she said was always  _so perfect_  and polite. So I used to try to make her angry. I'd steal things and move things around trying to mess with her head, but nothing I ever did fazed her. All it did was make Aro angry. I decided that she wasn't fake. She was just like that. She was nothing."

Bella pointed back at the painting. "That's not what her portrait shows."

Jane cocked her head. "Yes, that portrait is odd. I don't know why Aro painted her like that. Maybe she was that way once, but she's definitely not that way now. A true painting would show her with a blank look in her eyes. Like the lights are on, but nobody's home."

Jane's words hit Bella in the face like ice water.  _What the hell did Aro do to this beautiful, proud woman to make her disappear?_ From the way Jane talked about her, she was nothing but a ghost.

Jane didn't seem to think anything about it either. "So even though she's pretty, you don't need to be jealous of her. She doesn't hold a candle to you."

Bella smiled. Jane just gave her quite a compliment, and while she was touched by it, she couldn't stop thinking about Sulpicia. "Did Aro do something to her?"

Jane seemed to consider that for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

_.._

Heading back up to the west wing, Jane followed her, talking about her book which she was very excited about.

Bella was excited too, but she couldn't stop thinking about the portrait. This whole incident really disturbed her. Here she was falling in love with Aro, but she was starting to realize that she really didn't know him at all, or maybe she did, she just chose to ignore it. Aro was ruthless. Everyone told her that. Was he capable of destroying someone just for his convenience? Someone he obviously once loved?

When they got to Bella's room, Jane made herself comfortable and sat down on the bed. She then spotted the little Earth bobble necklace that was sitting on her nightstand. "Is this real? You have an Earth talisman?" Jane asked, picking it up, fingering the little globe.

"I don't know," Bella said with shrug. "Kia Emmanuel gave it to me."

"From the Library committee?"

"Yes."

Jane smiled. "Well, if  _she_  gave it to you, it must be real," she said excitedly. "I've always wanted one of these. I'm an Earth sister too, you know."

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm a Capricorn. I've heard these things will answer any question. Do you mind if I try it?"

"Sure, go for it," Bella said, taking a seat in the chair across from her. "I can't get it to work for me."

"You're probably doing it wrong," Jane said with a superior tone. "You have to really concentrate."

Bella rolled her eyes, but since the bobble didn't work for her, she was very curious to see if it would work for Jane.

Jane clasped the little globe in her fingers and closed her eyes. "Where did I put my sapphire ring with the cat on it," she asked softly.

For a minute, Jane just sat there, then she opened her eyes. However, she was not looking at anything in the room. Her eyes were glassy, staring out into space. She then gave a big broad grin. "It's in my old grey coat in the left pocket," she announced. "I see it! It's funny, now I remember putting it there too. It was after we went to the opera. I didn't want to lose it, so I stuffed it in my pocket. I've been looking for that stupid thing for ten years. I thought it was lost forever."

"The necklace told you that?" Bella asked skeptically. Not that she didn't think Jane's ring would be in her old coat. She just didn't think Jane really saw that with the necklace.

Jane was convinced though, setting the necklace back on the nightstand. "Yes, it showed me right where it is. I don't even need to check. I know it's there. I'm so happy to have it back. I love that ring. Chelsea gave it to me for my birthday years ago." She then stopped and scowled at Bella. "I can't believe Kia gave this to you. She never gives anything to me, and talismans are priceless. Of course, everyone in the library committee hates me. They're all scared of me. It drives me crazy. It's like they think I'll torture them if they look at me wrong."

Bella chuckled. "You don't do that?"

Jane glared at her. "No, I don't!" she blasted back. "Are you kidding? I would be in so much trouble. Aro doesn't approve of that at all." But then she tilted her head. "There are some people from the library committee that  _I'd like_  to torture though."

Bella chuckled, picking up the necklace. "I wonder why this doesn't work for me."

"You're an Earth sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm a Virgo."

"Then it should work. Did you concentrate  _really_ hard?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. Try it again," Jane demanded.

Bella groaned in protest, but then she sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. She tried to focus, just like Jane said, and she asked a simple question; a question she already knew the answer too.  _Is Ren having a good time with Jacob at the apartment?_

Again nothing happened.

"Maybe it doesn't like me," Bella grumbled, setting the necklace back down.

"Don't be silly. It's not like it has an opinion or anything. It supposed to work for every Earth sister. You're just not concentrating enough."

"Yes, I am," Bella grumbled, getting annoyed by Jane's bossiness.

But then Jane suddenly looked up and pointed her finger at her. "I bet it's your shield. That's what's blocking it."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to let the talisman read your soul, but it can't because your shield is blocking it. Are you able to lower your shield?"

Bella shook her head. The only time she ever came close to doing something like that was when she let Edward read her mind, and even then she didn't lower it completely. It wasn't an easy thing to do. Her shield was so much a part of her, and lowering it right now when she didn't feel quite safe would be almost impossible.

"Well, until you do, the talisman probably won't work for you."

Bella nodded in agreement. She was beginning to wonder if her shield was trying to protect her from the truth. As if instinctively, it knew she would be devastated by it. If Aro did something awful to Sulpicia, she really didn't want to know.

..

Later after Jane left, Bella walked up to the castle battlements and stared out at the ancient village of Volterra, watching the sunset. She still felt unsettled. A raw, painful feeling of panic had settled into her bones. She was falling in love with Aro, but could she trust him? There was a time she wouldn't have even questioned it, like when she fell in love with Edward. But now that Edward had betrayed her, she questioned everything. She knew she should probably leave, but the thought of leaving Aro was almost too painful to even think about.

As if he knew he was in her thoughts, Aro came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "You look so sad,  _tesoro mio_. What troubles you? How can I make you smile?"

As usual, she couldn't help but lean back against him. Being held in his arms was the most wonderful thing in the world. How could she ask him,  _what did you do to Sulpicia?_ Hell, even if she did ask him, he would just deny it, and whatever he said would never give her peace of mind.

There was one question she could ask though, and she decided to go for it. "I would like to meet Sulpicia."

Aro stiffened, and then turned her around to face him. "So that is why you went to talk to Corin today?"

"Yes," Bella said grimly. "I want to meet her."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Bella looked him straight in the eye. "Because I must know."

"Know what?"

"What kind of person she is?"

Aro pulled away from her, clearly unhappy. "My dear, what do you think this will solve?"

"I just want to talk to her."

"What for? Just to prove to yourself that you have a higher position in my affections. I'll tell you right now, you do. But what point is there to rub it in her face."

"I don't want to rub it in her face," Bella argued, her shoulders slumping. "I just want to talk to her."

"Again, I ask why," he said crossly. "You're not being completely honest with me. There is a reason you're asking for this."

Bella didn't answer. She just couldn't say the words.

Aro glared at her and then began to pace. "Do you know that Athenodora visits Sulpicia every day and tells her she is being replaced? She doesn't deserve this. She is a sweet girl whom I swore many years ago that I would protect and take care of. I will not let you cross-examine her just so you can feel more secure."

"That's not why I'm asking for this," she argued.

"Then why are you asking?" Aro demanded. When she didn't answer, he swiftly moved forward and pulled her into his arms, lifting her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I cannot help you if you don't confide in me."

He was putting her on the spot. She had to ask him.  Backing away, staring down at her hands, she said the words. "Did you do something to Sulpicia to bind her to you?"

Aro laughed. "Oh my dear, that's what's bothering you...seriously?"

"Yes, tell me you didn't harm her."

Aro didn't even hesitate. "I did nothing to harm her?"

"Are you telling me the honest truth," Bella pleaded.

A look of shock and hurt filled in his eyes like he couldn't believe she was thinking he did something so awful. "I did nothing to harm her. I swear it."

Bella wanted to believe him. She needed to believe him.

Moving forward, Aro caressed her cheek. "What do you think I've done?"

"I thought you took her will, made her ghost."

A look of deep sadness filled his eyes. "No, I'm afraid she was a ghost long before I even married her."

"So can I meet her?"

Aro shook his head, his expression stern. "No, I will not put her through that. You will leave her be. This is a command."

"I see," Bella said softly, unable to hide her disappointment.

Aro gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "My dear, you are the woman I want to be with. You mean a great deal to me. Please don't let this come between us."

Bella nodded begrudgingly.         


	24. Fandango

_We skipped the light fandango_  
_Turned cartwheels 'cross the floor_  
_I was feeling kinda seasick_  
_But the crowd called out for more_  
_The room was humming harder_ _  
_ _As the ceiling flew away_

_**A Whiter Shade of Pale** _

.

.

**Chapter 22 - Fandango**

The next few days Bella spent mostly training. Aro wanted her to develop her skills with creating a shield at record speed, which consisted mostly of her standing there unprotected while the guards threw numerous objects at her really fast. She actually got pretty good at blocking them, although Demetri clipped her a few times as well as Alec. But she found she could make a shield in less than a millisecond. She didn't even have to think about it. It just became second nature. She even managed to do this while also protecting Aro, which he was quite pleased about.

"You're a fast learner, Isabella," he said, gazing at her with admiring eyes. "I'm impressed."

As always his praise made her strangely happy as if pleasing him was the most important thing in the world. It drove her crazy that his high opinion had become so important to her. She finally had to concede that she was falling in love with him, and while on the one hand, this made her ecstatically happy, it also scared the crap out of her.

They didn't talk about Sulpicia, but Aro's wife never left her mind. Sulpicia was like some ghost that wandered the halls of the castle that Bella had yet to see.

Aro, of course, carried on as usual as if nothing had happened, enveloping her with intoxicating kisses, ravishing her in his bed. He had a way of drawing her toward him and engaging her in dizzying sex. He was somewhat domineering about it too.

Like the one time, he grabbed her in one of the castle's many corridors and propped her up against one of the cathedral style windows, the cold glass touching her back.

Bella whispered, "What if somebody comes running up the stairs?"

Aro just shook his head and pressed his fingers to her lips. Somewhat fastidious, he did things very slowly, unbuttoning each button on her skirt, spreading her legs apart, removing her underwear, before delicately running his mouth up along the sensitive area between her legs. Bella could barely stand it. His touch was so light, it was almost torturous.

_Just take me and quit fucking around!_

Of course, she'd never say that. Aro didn't allow it. He'd give her a stern look. One time when she was splayed out on his bed, he placed a long strip of black brocade over her eyes and tied it, whispering, "Tonight I will take away your voice as well as your sight. You will not speak until I give you permission, or you will be punished. Do you understand?" He was serious too.

But somehow that turned her on even more. He had this low stern voice that seemed to reverberate down inside her all the way to her core. When she heard it, she'd just nod her head obediently and do as she was told.

They spent long evenings in bed where he took her over and over, kissing and nipping at her flesh until she was a quivering mess. He'd then whisper sweet nothings, sometimes in Italian or Greek, smoothing back the hair from her face, his caresses infinitely tender. "Ah,  _tesoro mio_ , you give me much pleasure."

Bella just laughed. "You give me  _much pleasure_  too."

"Ah, very good."

However, he could be brutal when he wanted to be. One time they were running up the stairs and right before they got to his room, he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Tonight it's your choice, Isabella. How do you want me to take you?"

"Make it rough," she said breathlessly. She couldn't believe she was saying this. The request came from a secret place deep down inside of her that she barely allowed herself to even acknowledge. The side who always fantasied about him grabbing her by the hair.

"No mercy?" he asked inquiringly.

"No mercy," she whispered, her fingers curling in anticipation.

"All right then. So be it. If it becomes too intense, just say  _salice_."

Bella nodded, whispering the word in reply.

He then forcefully dragged her into his bedroom and bent her over the back of the sofa, lifting her skirts. He then proceeded to take her from behind, grabbing her by the hair, biting her neck (which stung like hell). He even gave her a few sporadic, painful slaps to her bottom and thighs, brusquely chiding her for not staying in position.

It was breathlessly shocking. She had never seen him like this, and he was not being gentle at all. Yet she reveled in it, her body trembling in arousal.

One time, she decided to pay him back and accosted him while he was sitting in the bedroom chair. Yanking the book he was reading out of his hands, she tossed it over on the bed and then knelt down, unzipping his pants.

But Aro was always the master. When she moved in to take his sex into her mouth, he stopped her and made her kneel before him. "I want you to tell me every obscene, secret and filthy thing you're going to do to me. Leave nothing out," he commanded, tenderly caressing her cheek, his thumb lightly running over her bottom lip. "Every word that comes out of your mouth must be filled with dirty immodest words and sounds."

This turned out to be somewhat grueling. Talking dirty always made Bella feel silly, and now Aro was demanding her best. He wanted serious dirty talk. The kind he was an expert at and employed all the time, whispering in her ear. So she lowered her voice and told him in great detail what she was planning to do.

Aro smiled. "Excellent," he said huskily, leaning back in his chair. He then closed his eyes. "You may proceed."

Which she did, relishing the feel of his trembling body beneath her fingers.

How he knew she would respond this way to him, she had no clue. All she knew was it was decadent sex, and she loved it. But she always felt a little wanton about it, and a little ill at ease. He had too much control over her.

She even asked him about it. "Why do you have to be the master?"

"It's just a game I suppose," he said with a laugh, pulling her into his arms, kissing her. "Although a game that's deeply ingrained in my nature, even when I was human."

"Oh yes," Bella teased, "when you were the only high priest in a temple of women."

Aro nodded, and smiled, but then he gently touched her cheek. "I adore it when you let go and submit to me. It means you trust me. It's beautiful, yes? You're exquisite, Isabella. You have made me twice the man."

His words made her want to submit to him even more. Yet there was always the unsaid between them.

One day, Aro took her into a very old section of the castle. A section she had never seen before which surprised her. From the looks of it, the place was once a Roman villa, nestled inside the castle walls with Corinthian columns and old Roman style couches that Aro called  _Klinai._

There was a cavernous room with a domed ceiling and a medium-sized pool filled with aqua green water. Sunlight streamed in from massive arched windows made of tinted green glass, and chandelier-like oil lamps made of gold and beveled glass hung from the ceiling smelling faintly of camphor. Elaborate frescos, muted by time, were painted on the walls with green fish and blue dolphins.

"What is this…a Roman bath?" Bella asked, looking around.

"That's precisely what it is," Aro said, walking over to one of the heavy oak cabinets, carefully setting out two cakes of rose scented soap and two fluffy white towels. He then removed all his clothes, neatly folding them, setting them to side, and then lowered himself into the water.

Bella followed suit, slipping out of her jeans and t-shirt, gliding into the pool.

The water was wonderfully warm and steamy. Clearly, it came from a hot spring. Someone had come in before them and sprinkled rose petals in the water, making the water smell sweet.

"This is how we used to bathe in the old days," Aro told her. "It was a social affair. We'd talk about business, trade, gladiatorial games and of course, women."

"That must have been awkward."

Aro laughed. "Actually it was much more relaxed than how people do it today. Talking business in a board room is somewhat adversarial."

"That's why powerful businessmen usually hang out at golf courses and go drinking in the bars."

Aro rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That is foolish. You should never discuss business when you are intoxicated."

"Oh, I see," she teased. "So it's better if you're butt naked walking around in a pool."

"Well, it's certainly less imposing, no?" he murmured with a smile.

Bella laughed. "I suppose."

Taking her in his arms, Aro picked her up so she was facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist and she thought he might kiss her. But then his body stiffened and his expression turned serious. "I need to talk to you about something very important."

Bella groaned. "I'm not drinking human blood."

Aro gave her a weary look. "You may have to. But let's forget about that for a second. I need you to come with me on a job. I need your shield."

"What kind of job?"

Aro disentangled himself from her embrace and sat down the pool steps. Holding out his hand, he bid her to sit with him, which she did.

He turned to her. "Have you ever heard of Moloch?"

Bella shook her head. "The name sounds familiar, but not really, no."

"He was a Canaanite God that was worshiped by the people of Cartridge. They used to sacrifice their children to him. I saw it myself. Right in the middle of town was a massive bronze statue of Moloch seated on a throne. He had a bull's head and a man's body. His hands were outstretched with the palms up and he was holding them over a large bronze brazier where they lit a bonfire." To show her, Aro held out his hands. "They'd then place the child in Moloch's hands, which caused the child to be engulfed in flames."

Aro paused, his expression turning grim as the memory clouded in his eyes. "It is said that when the flames overtake the body, the limbs contract and the victim's open mouth almost seems to be laughing until it falls into the brazier. This horrific grin is known as  _sardonic laughter_  since they die laughing."

Bella shuddered. "That's awful."

"Oh my dear, it gets worse. The people of Carthage, unwilling to sacrifice their own children, would sometime purchase low-born children and raise them so they could take their place. Can you imagine? The people they thought were their saviors were actually harbingers of death. Of course, if things were looking bleak, like when the city was under siege, they would have to sacrifice their own children. And of course, since Moloch is a brutal bastard, he made a rule that no one was allowed to weep, not the mother, or the child's extended family. For if one tear fell, or one cry of anguish, the sacrifice would be null and void."

Bella was disgusted. "That's so cruel."

Aro nodded in agreement. "Would you believe me if I told you that people are still sacrificing children to Moloch today?"

"What?"

"It's true. Remember when I pointed out the brothel back in Granada."

"The house that had the Luciferins."

"Yes. I told you that many of the culprits escaped justice because they were protected. They were powerful Luciferian families who held positions of wealth and prestige. These Luciferian families still exist today and they are still doing Moloch's bidding."

 Bella shook her head.  "But it doesn't make sense. Who in their right mind would even think of killing their own children?"

"But they're not in their right mind. That's the problem," Aro said softly. "They are programmed that way when they are children. You see, since God gave everyone free will, you cannot just take their will from them. You have to use forms of mind control, and one way is through disassociation."

"I don't understand?"

Aro leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Disassociation is a survival mechanism. If humans see something so horribly traumatic that they literally cannot survive it, their mind will fracture into different parts. There are parts of the brain that retrain these memories, but the upfront person will have amnesia, thus allowing the person to carry on as if nothing happened.

"It's a very old practice," he continued.  "In fact, it was written about in Babylonian texts as well as the _Egyptian_   _Book of Dead_. It's even used today by certain government agencies. For instance, Dr. Joseph Mengele, the famous Nazi doctor, used this technique on concentration camp inmates.  The MK Ultra mind control program used this technique as well, which was initiated by the Central Intelligence Agency in the United States. The Devil cannot control you outright, so he has to trick you. Consequently, these Luciferin bloodline families learned many years ago that by causing trauma on young children, and making them witness horrific sacrifices and tortures, they could control their minds. They may have even bred them for it."

"Bred them for it?"

"It's called Epigenetics, and it's how trauma is passed on through families." For a moment, Aro paused as if trying to think of the best way to explain. "Think of DNA. If you have a blood cell, or a bone cell or a skin cell, they all have the same DNA, but only certain genes are expressed in certain cells because they all have certain functions. So not every gene in your body is turned on. A gene is silenced when the promoter of the gene is methylated, meaning it does not get expressed.

"So based on trauma. You can silence certain genes and over time.  The children in these Luciferin families were carefully bred so they'd be very good at disassociation…at least much more so than the rest of the population. So these families have been programmed to be Lucifer's army. To infiltrate and be puppets, and to be puppets of those that didn't even know they were puppets."

Bella was shocked. "Are you saying that these people might not even know what they are doing?"

"Yes, at least not a waking conscious level." Aro stopped and shook his head. "These innocent children are being programmed and demonized, and demons go into them to control them even further."

_Could all this be really happening_ , she wondered. All this talk of the Devil and children being sacrificed really bothered her. "What can I do?"

Aro smiled. "Ah my lovely Isabella, you are generous and brave. I'm not quite sure what I did to be blessed with your help, but believe me when I say that you have my eternal gratitude." Leaning over, he tenderly kissed her.

"So what's the job?"

Aro leaned back and paused, waiting, as if what he was going to say unnerved him, which surprised her. "What I want is for this evil to stop. I want to take out Moloch."

"What...He's real?  He's still alive?" Bella was confused, shaking her head. "What is he?"

"He's a fallen angel."

"Like you?"

Aro shook his head. "I'm not a fallen angel, I'm a Wye. I was once human. Believe me, there is nothing remotely human about Moloch. He is the epitome of evil. A cesspit of filth. He has done horrific things. In fact, he has done horrific things to me. I want him dead, and I think with your help I can finally kill him."

"How do you kill someone like that?"

"Fire…it kills everything."

"But…" Bella stopped. She didn't even know what to ask. What Aro was asking her to do seemed way beyond her measly little powers. Yet she believed in Aro. She wanted to help him. "Whatever you need me to do, I'm with you."

Aro pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her mouth. "Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means. I will do everything in my power to protect you, but I must warn you about something, and please take my warning seriously."

Bella stiffened. "What kind of warning?"

"Moloch is Lucifer's highest ranking general. Consequently, he will be furious when we kill him. He will come after us, but he is limited in what he can do."

Bella could barely fathom this. For so long, the Devil was just a myth, but now Aro was talking like he really existed. This realization scared her, but she pushed it away. "I want to help. I'm with you."

Aro nodded in gratitude and kissed her hand. "Grazie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to say thank you to my readers. It really means a lot to me. The version of Whiter Shade of Pale that I love and was thinking of is the one by Annie Lenox.


	25. Moloch

**Hey everybody! Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate it!**

.

.

**Chapter 23 - Moloch**

Aro nodded in gratitude and kissed her hand. " _Grazie._ "

Bella was deeply touched, but she lowered her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know, Aro. This sounds  _so_  dangerous. I want to help, I really do. I mean, Moloch sounds like a serious asshole. But I don't think I have the power to be able to fight someone like him, let alone the Devil."

"Yes, it is dangerous," Aro replied, his body stiffening. "That's why I'm asking. I cannot take out Moloch by myself. He's much too powerful. For so long now, I've always considered him an evil that cannot be exercised. But now that I have you, I think we could do it."

"But how?" Bella asked. "I mean, this is serious shit. It's  _Biblical_  evil."

"Yes, it's a bit daunting." Aro leaned back, his expression grim. "And unfortunately, I haven't completely worked everything out yet. I know that Moloch will make an appearance during the Summer Solstice. His followers will make a human sacrifice and he will then grace them with his repugnant presence. While he is here, I think with your shield, we might be able to trap him."

Bella felt a tremor go up her spine. "But Aro, I've never even tried that."

"We'll work on it," he insisted, clasping her hand. "You're a fast learner, yes. Don't be shaking your head at me. I've seen it."

His belief in her made her squirm. "I need to learn more about Moloch."

"What do you want to know?"

The way he looked at her so earnestly made her feel like a heel for even thinking of backing out.  "Does he really have the head of a bull?" She felt silly asking this, but she was starting to realize anything is possible.

"To be honest I don't know," Aro replied. "I doubt it. Angels are supposed to be beautiful."

"Like vampires?"

Aro nodded.

"But didn't you see him one time during the ceremony back in Carthage?"

"I did. However, he was not in his own body. He took over the High Priest."

"Oh great," she grumbled sarcastically. Now she had visions of  _The Exorcist_  running through her mind. "Are you saying he can just jump into anybody at any time?"

"Yes and no. The devout cannot be touched. Of course, we vampires are damned, so we do not fall into that category. However, there are techniques you can use to stop him. I will teach you," he assured her, squeezing her hand. "However, I suspect that your shield protects you anyway. As I said before, Moloch is very dangerous, but there are limits to his power."

"How can you tell when he's inside somebody?"

"It's hard to explain. I can feel his presence, which you most likely will not feel. But that's not all." Aro paused as if trying to find the right words. He then pointed his finger. "You can see it in the host's eyes. It's very subtle. In fact, I doubt humans really see it, or if they do, they don't register it. But vampires can see it, and what it looks like is a person with elongated pupils, somewhat like a cat, but different, more human. Of course, Moloch tries to hide this, so the eyes immediately go back to normal, but he doesn't seem to be able to keep it up because it keeps popping out. Euric once told me their pupils are different because they live in darkness."

"Darkness?"

"Yes, when Lucifer started the war of the angels, God cast him and his followers into Tartarus, delivering  _them_  into chains of darkness, to be reserved until judgment. At least that's what Peter wrote in the Bible—"

"Tartarus? Do you mean Hell?"

"Oh yes…sorry," he murmured, waving his hand. "Tartarus is an old Greek term. It was a deep abyss below Hades that was used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans."

"The Titans being the fallen angels."

"I suppose you could say that. Most people don't realize that Hell was created for the fallen angels. It was not created for humans."

"But the Church says-"

Aro lifted his hand. "Yes, I know. Carlisle and I used to debate about this, but it's not really stated in the bible. The bible says that whoever believeth in him  _shall not perish,_  but have eternal life. The wages of sin is  _death_ , not eternal suffering. The wicked do not immediately upon death descend into hell. They sleep in the grave until Judgment Day, where they will then be cast into the Lake of Fire, the second death, which is a much different thing."

"Are you saying that no humans are in hell right now?"

Aro nodded "At least that's what the Bible says. Who knows. But Tartarus, or Hell, is a tangible place that exists, and it's underground, inside the bowels of the Earth."

"But that's impossible."

"Is it?" Aro asked quizzically, lifting his eyebrows. "There's quite a lot of evidence that points to a hollow Earth. Telipinus even claims to have found the entrance to this dark underworld years ago around the North Pole. For years he's been talking about eventually going down inside to investigate."

Bella laughed. She couldn't help it. It sounded so ludicrous. But Aro wasn't laughing _._  "You know he's full of shit, don't you?" she stated. "The only thing inside the Earth is a molten core."

Aro shook his head. "That's only a theory. That's what humans do. They teach people these theories in school as if they were facts, but the truth is, we know very little about what is inside the Earth. Just recently it's been discovered that there are large bodies of water nearly four-hundred miles down beneath the Earth's surface. Several years ago, the Russians were drilling into the ground and found fossils of lifeforms eight miles down. During the winter, birds and insects that live in the most extreme latitudes in North America do not fly south. They fly north toward the Pole, and when these animals have been given tracking devices, they lose their tracking signal. Where do these birds go?  _No one knows._  There are so many unanswered questions."

Bella didn't quite know what to say. She had never heard about a hollow Earth theory before.

Aro chuckled, gently touching her cheek. "Young people today, they think the Earth has been completely explained, but in reality, it hasn't."

"You're not planning to do an expedition to Hell, are you? she said flatly.

Aro laughed. "Oh my dear, you should see your face. You're practically scowling at me," he teased, pulling her toward him, giving her a kiss. "What are you saying, you don't want to go searching for Lucifer's abode?"

"No, I don't," she retorted.

Affectionately, he patted her thigh. "Have no fear. Exploring the underworld sounds like quite an adventure, but that is not how I plan to capture Moloch."

"So you want to wait until Moloch possesses a human body."

"Yes."

"And then you want me to trap him?"

"Yes, after I've set him on fire. Without you, he'll just jump into another body."

"Have you seen him jump into vampires?"

Aro hesitated. "Yes, I have."

This was unsettling because it meant that no vampire could truly be trusted. Maybe this was why Aro didn't trust the Volturi? "The Summer Solstice is only a couple of weeks away. That's not a lot of time," Bella argued.

"This is true. I don't want to rush this. Maybe we could just attend the ceremony and gather information."

This was a big relief for Bella. Yet she still felt overwhelmed. A deep sadness was spreading over her and seeping into her bones. She had never been prophetic, but all this talk of the devil and fallen angels made her feel like something horrible was going to happen. She reached out for Aro's hand. "Why are you doing this, fighting so hard? After all, we vampires are damned. It won't save us from the Lake of Fire. So why is it so important?"

Aro's expression turned grave, and he withdrew, letting go of her hand. "That's a hard question to answer, and I'm not sure I can explain it to you. I've been alive for  _so_  long. And for so many years, I've felt this insidious malaise upon the Earth. Like a demonic residue that is saturating everything. It makes me angry." He stopped for a moment, his eyes glassy, his fingers curling into fists. "No, I'm not just angry,  _I'm outraged._ I'm also appalled to be a part of it. You have no idea how much I loathe Moloch and Lucifer for their hideous plans. Anything I can do to thwart them is a welcome endeavor for a man who has lived a very long life that has been filled with nothing but endless death." He gazed into her eyes. "Does that make sense?"

Bella nodded and gave him a sad smile. But she could tell there was something else. Something he wasn't telling her, but she also knew his words were true. "What I don't understand is, why doesn't God just take Satan out himself. Why does he let him exist?"

Aro leaned back against the pool edge. "Yes, I've wondered that myself. And there is no clear answer in the Bible, so anything I say is just speculation." He paused. "You know the Romans never just killed their enemies. They'd march them back into Rome and parade them around. They'd make an example of them. So maybe that is what God is doing to Lucifer. He making an example of him. Showing the world the devil is not all that powerful and letting the other angels know," he said, wagging his finger, his eyes narrowing, "This is what happens when you defy my will."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"But then again," Aro argued, "maybe it's part of the plan. If humans can overcome evil, it truly glorifies God."

"Are you saying that humans have to prove themselves to be given the gift of eternal life?"

"Possibly. Although Jesus saved them from this fate. Yet you'd think that God would want the best for his kingdom. After all, nobody wants to populate their paradise with a bunch of ne'er-do-wells who can't even stand up for their creator and are tempted by the slightest provocation."

"But two-thirds of the world are probably ne'er-do-wells," Bella argued.

"Really, you think so?" Aro shook his head and laughed, but then his gaze turned melancholy and he brought his hands together. "It might be something simple though. Something that most people probably don't consider. It is written that Lucifer was the most angelic of angles. He was beautiful, talented and divine. He had a beautiful voice and sang in the choir. His name meant "bearer of light,' which came from God's light shining upon him. In fact, he was so gifted that he wanted to be a God himself. That's why he turned against his creator. He knows on the Day of Judgment, he will be cast into the Lake of Fire. Therefore, he wants to destroy God's creation in revenge. However, God may have delayed his execution for the simple reason that he loves him."

Bella was stunned. She had never even considered that, but then again she hadn't really considered the Bible that much.

She was about to ask another question, but then Aro held up his finger letting her know not to speak.

Down the hall, Bella could hear the sound of a door opening and then footsteps. Next came the sound of a heavy door latch being opened and creaky hinge.

The woman that walked in was dressed in a silky robe of pale pink and she wore her sandy blonde down, letting it fall over her shoulders. "What a surprise," she said, her expression making it clear she wasn't surprised at all. "Aro and his paramour are here. Who could have known?"

Aro glared at her, clearly annoyed. "What do you want, Athenodora?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind if we join you." Athenodora smiled, walking over to the cabinet, pulling out two towels. "Come on in, Sulpicia dear. No reason we all can't have a friendly bath together. I know you're dying to meet Aro's new mistress."

Bella stiffed in apprehension. Finally, she would meet Aro's wife.

However, the woman that walked into the room was Corin, and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry to inform you, Mistress Athenodora, that Mistress Sulpicia decided not to bathe after all. She has retired

Athenodora scowled at them, and she pointed her finger at Aro. "See what you've done. That poor girl is so afraid of you, she won't even enter the room. You're a horrible man."

Aro rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked out of the pool, drying himself off, dressing quickly. "Athenodora," he said menacingly. "If you continue to upset Sulpicia in this fashion, I will have you barred from the East Tower." He then turned to Bella and apologized. "I'm afraid I must attend to her, my dear, but I promise I won't be too long. Please go back to our room and we will continue our discussion there."

Bella nodded in compliance, getting out of the pool.

Aro gave Athenodora a stern look as he walked out.

Corin followed him

Now Bella was alone with Athenodora, which was extremely uncomfortable. Drying herself quickly, she pulled on her jeans.

Athenodora just glared at her. "Oh yes, run and do his bidding,  _whore_. Maybe he'll throw you a bone."

Bella's fingers curled into a fist, but then she stopped herself.  _No, be good_ , she told herself. She didn't want to cause trouble for Aro. So she just ignored the woman and continued dressing, putting on her t-shirt. However, when she walked by Athenodora, the woman hissed at her.

"You're nothing but a common harlot, a Jezebel, whose blood is too filthy to drink. If you even think of trying to seduce my Caius this way, I will rip your head off."

Now Bella was pissed. Stopping, she turned to face her. "Oh you can try," she said threateningly. "But we both know where that will go."

This apparent challenge seemed to enrage Athenodora. She raised her hand and moved in to slap her.

But Bella was having none of it. She raised her shield and then pushed back on it, which in turn shoved Athenodora backward into the pool.

Athenodora's eyes were wide with shock.

However, Bella wasn't finished. She continued to push until the blonde was forced underwater and then sealed the top of the pool trapping her inside.

Furiously, Athenodora beat against the translucent shield, kicking at it with her feet, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it to budge.

After a few minutes, Bella finally released her. "Stay away from me," she warned.

Athenodora glared at her with hatred.

Bella stormed out, her hands shaking. But they weren't shaking in fear. No, Bella was far from scared of Caius' shrewish wife. She was shaking from rage.  _How dare that bitch call her a whore!_  She wanted to throttle her.

Of course, Aro would be furious.

The thing was, Bella was starting to realize that her power, which she had previously considered just a defense mechanism, was now becoming a weapon.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: One of the things that happened to me while doing research for this story, I've learned a great deal about the Bible that is not often taught in Sunday School. And this has changed my point of view. Consequently, I can't emphasize enough this story is fiction. Yes, it has a lot of niblets of truth, but it's fiction . I highly recommend doing research on the Bible. It's very enlightening.


	26. First Kill

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 24 – First Kill**

Bella had hoped that the incident with Athenodora would just fade away, but of course, it didn't. Caius had to throw the biggest conniption fit.

Jane was the first to tell her about it, running up to her room, laughing. "Did you just push Athenodora into the pool?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Bella nodded.

Jane's eyed grew wide. "You really did it then. That's so funny," she squealed, bringing her hands together. "When I first heard it, I thought Dora was lying. So what happened? You must tell me everything."

Bella sighed. "She just pissed me off. She got in my face, called me a whore. Tried to slap me. I pushed her in the pool."

Jane started laughing again, falling back on the bed giggling, before sitting up again. "I would have loved to see her face."

"I can't believe you already heard about it?"

"There's no way I could have missed it. Caius is furious. He practically accosted Aro on his way up here. He's demanding that you be punished. In fact, I think I hear them coming right now."

Bella felt her stomach drop. She could already hear their footsteps in the hall. When Aro opened the door, she cringed.

Of course, Caius was with him, complaining in Italian, making angry hand gestures, and since Bella was starting to pick up Italian, she could hear almost every rude word he was saying.

However, Aro was strangely serene, lifting his hand, gesturing for Caius to stop talking.

But Caius just ignored him. "Since she is impervious to Jane's gifts," he growled. "I demand that she be whipped. If you do not punish her, I will."

Aro just shook his head and turned to her. " _Tesoro mio_ , please forgive me for approaching you this way. I must ask you though, did you push Athenodora into the pool."

Bella gritted her teeth. "Yes I did," she retorted.

"I see."

Caius glared at him. "Well, it's settled then, punish her."

Bella's fingers curled into fists, preparing for a fight, but to her delight, Aro seemed to have no intention of doing anything like that. At least not at the moment. He walked over to her, clasping her head gently in both his hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Excuse me, my dear, I will get to the bottom of this. Please stay here and wait for my return." He gave a slight bow and kissed her hand. It was very formal. Bella almost felt like he was putting on a show for Caius.

"Come, my brother, we must talk," Aro said, raising his hand, indicating he wanted Caius to follow him.

Caius looked indignant, but he followed Aro out the door.

Bella watched them leave the room. After the door closed, she could still hear Caius cursing all the way down the hall. She turned to Jane. "Is he seriously planning to whip me?" she asked incredulously.

Jane shrugged. "Was it was your fault?"

Bella wanted to say 'No, it wasn't my fault!' but in reality, that wasn't completely true. She could have just walked away.

Furious, she opened the door to her bedroom. "To hell with this," she grumbled, grabbing her bag, opening her dresser drawer. "I'm out of here. I don't need this shit."

Jane followed her and stood in the doorway. "You're leaving, seriously?"

"Yes, I'm not some little 'Yes Girl' who's here to do the Volturi's bidding. I don't know how you live with this, Jane, seriously. I was fine back in Port Angeles, living on my own. My daughter wants me to come home. I'm leaving!"

Jane scowled and tilted her head. "So you're going to let Athenodora drive you off without a fight?" she asked, eyeing her with contempt. "I should have known." With a sniff, she turned around and headed toward the door. But before she left, she looked back at Bella. "I'll have you know, I'm not some little 'Yes Girl' either." She then walked out.

After Jane left, Bella just stood there holding her bag. Jane was right. She was giving up without a fight. If she left now, she would lose Aro.

Setting her bag down, she sat on the bed. "No, I'm not going to let her run me off," she said softly, knowing Jane could still hear her. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let them whip me!"

Jane didn't answer her.

Bella didn't expect her too. She was starting to realize that she would not be able to pull herself from this relationship without going through some serious heartbreak.

..

When Aro came back an hour later, Bella was almost afraid to ask him what happened. He didn't say anything at first when he walked through the door, but then he smiled and opened his arms wide, making it clear, he wanted her to embrace him.

Bella ran to him. She felt like she almost lost him over her own anger and it made her hug him even tighter.

"Ah, my lovely Isabella," Aro murmured, wrapping her up in a bear hug, picking her up off her feet. "I'm so sorry,  _tesoro mio_ , I should have never left you with that harpy."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. Caius is still a little miffed, but he will get over it."

Bella shook her head. "I'm sorry Aro, but you should have heard what she said to me. She called me a whore and Jezebel. She even tried to slap me and-"

Aro hushed her and gave her a kiss. "Yes, I figured as much," he said, clasping her hand, guiding her toward his bed. "I know Athenodora very well. In fact, I went down and confronted her along with Caius and demanded to hear her complaint. She said that she was just standing there minding her own affair when for absolutely no reason you brutally attacked her."

"That is so much bullshit," Bella argued. "That bitch is lying."

Aro chuckled. "Yes, it's a ridiculous claim. Of course, I knew she was lying. So I held out my hand and demanded to read her mind."

"She let you do that?"

"Of course not." Aro chuckled again. "She always goes on and on about how my telepathy is an invasion and I'm raping her mind or some such. I told Caius that her story obviously must be false, or otherwise, she would gladly offer her hand so she could be vindicated. But since she does not want to do this the affair is over."

Bella was touched. Without even hearing her side of the story, he just immediately defended her. "Did Caius accept that?"

"He had too, and while he wasn't pleased about it, I don't think he will bring it up again. In fact, when I left him, he looked like he was going to interrogate Athenodora further, which is never a good thing. Caius hates it when people lie to him."

"I probably shouldn't have shoved her into the pool," Bella grumbled.

Aro laughed. "I'm glad you did. You have to stand up to her or she'll just run roughshod all over you."

With that, he pulled back the covers to the bed and started to undress her, lifting off her t-shirt, unclipping her bra. "Now I'm going to make love to you. I was going to this down by the pool, but it appears I cannot go anywhere without being interrupted." He shook his head. "Athenodora is very tiresome."

Bella removed his coat and started loosening his tie.

Aro unclipped her bra and then bent over, placing his mouth on her breast.

In seconds they were in bed making love again. She never got tired of this. Aro could ravish her anytime anywhere.

When they were done and lying in bed facing each other in Aro's massive four-poster bed, she whispered, "Thank you."

Aro laughed. "For what?"

"For sticking up for me."

Aro pulled her into his arms. "Of course, I will  _stick up_  for you. You are my lady."

Bella smiled. "That means a lot."

Aro looked deep into her eyes, smoothing back her hair, caressing her cheek. " _Tesoro mio_ , you don't ever need to worry about me standing up for you. I will always do my best to care and protect you."

Before Bella could reply, a voice inside her said, " _And I will always protect you, my love._  The crazy thing was, this voice was separate from her. Not that Bella didn't agree with what the voice said. She did. It was just it came from a place from inside her that she didn't know existed. A place that seemed to be panicking that she would lose him. A presence inside her crying,  _I cannot bear to lose you again._

"What's the matter, my dear," Aro said, touching her cheek. "You look troubled."

Bella shook her head. "It's nothing. I just want to say, I will always protect you too, Aro."

"Ah, you're my guardian angel. How I adore you." Tenderly he kissed her and Bella kissed him back. She was starting to wonder though if it was just her who was kissing him.

..

The next few days were spent out in the garden training. When Aro found out how Bella trapped Athenodora inside the pool with her shield, he was delighted and now wanted to see if she could pick something up.

This turned out to be agonizing difficult. Her shield was so unwieldy, it was hard to control, and getting it to bend and curve just the right way was almost impossible.

Aro turned out to be a very good teacher though. He knew how the mind worked and he gave her very good suggestions.

They started out with a leaf, which took a while, but she managed to hold it up in the air. There was no way she could pick it up though. Aro then had her curve her shield into a bowl which he poured a cup of water into, and she was able to hold it, but only for a few minutes before it wobbled out of shape.

After three solid days of working on this, Bella had enough. "No more training," she told him, giving him a kiss, grabbing her purse. "I'm starving and I need to go hunt.

But Aro stopped her, wrapping his arms around her, gently lifting her chin to look at him. "No hunting. Not tonight."

"I have no choice. I've got to get some blood in me."

"I know," Aro said, nodding his head. "But tonight, I want you to drink human blood."

Bella sighed in exasperation. "Aro, come on, we've talked about this."

"Yes, but you must do this. I need you to be the strongest you can be." Gently, he cupped her face in his hands. "The Summer Solstice is a little more than a week away.."

Bella shook her head. This was so hard. She wanted to help Aro, but what he was asking for was too much. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could wait until Saturday for your feast day. I'm hungry. I've got to feed tonight."

"I know. I've been watching you and I've noted when you dine. Consequently, I've got it all planned out. I figured you would not be ready for dining with the Volturi. You're too tenderhearted." Tenderly, he caressed cheek. "That's one of the reasons I adore you. But I think you will be ready for what I have planned tonight. I want you to come with me. You will do this, yes?"

Bella grimaced. Aro had to be the most persistent and persuasive person she knew, and for that reason alone, she almost wanted to say yes. But she couldn't. "Look, Aro, I know you want—"

He pressed his finger to her lips. "Just come with me tonight. I beg you. I would never ask you to do something that would cause you great pain. I promise. And of course, if it is still unacceptable for you, you can always decline."

He looked so sincere, she almost believed him. He then clasped her hand. "Do you trust me?"

That was a good question. Did she trust him? A couple of weeks ago, the answer would have been no. But now things had changed so much.

"Yes, I trust you," she said softly.

"Then trust me on this. What do you have to lose?"

In truth, she had a lot to lose, the main one being her innocence. This would make her a murderer, and she wasn't ready for that. But to her surprise, she agreed.

Aro smiled and kissed her. "Thank you, my love. I know how hard this is for you."

..

As promised, Aro had it all planned out. He took her to Pisa, but it was nothing like she imagined. For some odd reason, she had it in her mind that they'd be hunting criminals or something, but instead, she found herself standing outside a nursing home.

Aro proceeded to tell her a story -- a very sad story.

"Tonight, I'm going to introduce you to Miss Francesca Bianchi. She's a very unfortunate creature. When she was only fourteen years old, she was walking down a country road with her friends when a drunk driver hit her and tossed her several feet into a ravine. This accident should have killed her, but with the medical marvels we have today, she survived. However, she was never the same. After waking up from a coma several months later, the family discovered she was completely paralyzed. She couldn't even breathe without a respirator. The only way she could communicate was by blinking her eyes. This was thirty-seven years ago. Her mother loved her dearly and took her home. She cared for her daughter for years, but three months ago, her mother died. Now Francesca is all alone."

Bella stiffened, her fingers clenching. So this was how he was going to convince her to kill. In some ways, it made her angry. But then what did she expect. "You want me to do a mercy kill."

"Yes," Aro said softly. "She's fifty-one years old, living in a nursing home. Her body is covered with bed sores, and she has no one to love her. I cannot imagine what it must be like for her." He clasped her hand. "We are going to relieve her of her suffering."

Bella hesitated. "Won't it look suspicious, us just walking inside?"

"Oh, no my dear, they won't even see us. I'll show you." Aro's eyes turned white and he led her right through the front door. The security guard didn't even look up. They just opened the door and walked right past him. When they passed a nurse in the hall, she didn't even register their presence.

Francesca's room was down at the far end of the hall. On her door was a photograph of a young, dark-haired girl with a nineteen-eighties hairstyle and a big smile on her face.

Inside the room was a middle-aged woman with dead eyes, gray hair and a medical ventilator over her face. There was no television, no music, no nothing. The staff just left her there.

A wave of sadness fell over Bella. "What if there are cameras?"

Aro waved his hand. "I already checked. There aren't any. Not to mention, with someone like her, they don't even bother to do an autopsy, and if you extract the blood from her wrist instead of her throat, they will think the wound is from the IV. Therefore, they cover it up."

Aro walked over to Francesca and gently caressed her cheek. He spoke in Italian. "My dear Francesca, you remember me. We spoke the other night."

Francesca blinked her eyes.

"I asked you a very serious question the other night, and I'm going to ask it again. Do you long for death? Would you like to join your mother in the afterworld? I promise you, there will be no pain. Blink once for yes, and twice for no."

Tears filled Francesca's eyes and she blinked once.

"Are you sure, my dear?" Aro asked again.

She blinked once.

"Ah, I understand. Rest in peace, my child. I pray that an angel takes you to heaven." Gently, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He then lifted her arm and prepared to remove the IV. "Are you ready, Isabella?"

Bella hesitated. This still felt so wrong. In fact, she was kind of angry that Aro put her in this position.

Yet Francesca's eyes looked like they were pleading with her.

Walking slowly toward the bed, Bella murmured, "I'm so sorry. Rest in peace." She then brought Francesca's wrist up to her mouth.

.

.

 


End file.
